Bonds of Time III: Age Of Consent
by Vance McGill
Summary: Book 3 in the Bonds of Time Saga. Years 5-7. Bond-Mates Harry and Ginny Potter thought the worst was over. They were wrong. Now they have to deal with the Soul-Bond's True Power. To make it worse, an old enemy appears and turns everything upside down for Harry, Ginny and their friends. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione; Time Travel, Soul-Bond; READ BOOKS 1 AND 2 OF BoT SAGA FIRST!
1. Spies, Lies and Stolen Kisses

**Title: **Bonds of Time III: Age of Consent**  
Summary: **Book 3 in the Bonds of Time Saga. Bond-Mates Harry and Ginny Potter thought the worst was over when they emerged victorious after the Battle of Little Hangleton. How very wrong they were. Now they have to deal with the Soul-Bond's True Power. Unpredictable, surprising consequences arise due to their Bond. To make it worse, an old enemy appears and turns everything upside down for Harry, Ginny and their friends.  
**  
****Rating**: M  
**Warnings: **Book 5-7 Changes, Time-Travel, Soul-Bond, Character Death; Graphic Violence, Mature Sexual Themes Involving Minors; Other individual warnings labeled with each chapter

**Ships: **Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones, Remus/Tonks, Neville/Luna, Draco/Astoria, Dobby/OC (Melina), Bill/Fleur, George/Angelina, etc. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just like to play in her sandbox. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Author's Note: It is my birthday on July 10th! And in celebration of my birthday, I am giving you a gift! So here is the first chapter of Bonds of Time III: Age of Consent nearly three weeks earlier than I planned. However, that does not mean I will be starting to upload more chapters in the coming days. The next chapter will be upload on the last Saturday of the month. By then I should have enough chapters finished to begin a fine pace of chapter uploads every few days or perhaps once a week.  
**

**Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Spies, Lies and Stolen Kisses**

_June 25th, 1995_

The scenery of lush, green hills and forest passed by at high speeds as the Hogwarts Express continued its journey toward London, taking students home after the end of term. Most of the students were currently napping. It had been a rather late night the previous evening for many of them. The Gryffindor Common Room had been the scene of an end-of-term party, and many of the students hadn't gone to bed until nearly two in the morning. So it was probably a common occurrence on the train, that these Gryffindors were catching up on some sleep during the long train ride home.

In the Marauder's Carriage, six of those students were asleep. Harry Potter, one of two who were wide awake in the carriage, was staring out the window at the passing scenery. Next to him was the love of his life, Ginny Potter, though most of the world knew her as Ginny Weasley. This would soon change in a few months time. Her head was in his lap, and occasionally Harry would mindlessly brush her hair with his hand.

At the far end of the carriage, Harry's best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were also asleep, nestled close together On the other end, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were also asleep. Across from Harry, Astoria Greengrass was curled up in a ball, also asleep. Next to her, Draco Black was the only other one awake. He was currently reading a book, the occasional turning of a page was the only sound coming from his direction.

Harry's mind ventured to the events of the last few weeks of term. After the funerals of Professors Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, the atmosphere of the school, and the students and teachers inside it had slowly recovered from the grim mood that had settled. Even the victorious defeat of Voldemort in the Battle of Little Hangleton could not lift the spirits after the loss of two of the Professors.

The last month and a half of term had gone rather fast-paced however, as the Professors prepared the students for the end-of-term exams. Harry, as a Triwizard Champion, was exempt from the exams, but that hadn't stopped him from doing his best in the lessons.

The new Potions Master, Horace Slughorn, who had replaced the late Severus Snape, had used Snape's curriculum for the remainder of the term, but assured the students that he would have his own curriculum next term. Slughorn was a big hit already. At first most students thought he would be just like Snape, favoring the Slytherins and taking points away from every other student. But instead of favoring all of the students, he had quickly favored a handful of students from every house. He didn't even try to hide it. It was obvious he was already trying to pick out the group for his famed Slug Club in the next term.

Harry wasn't surprised that Slughorn had favored him right away during the first Potions lesson the man had taught. He was, of course, the Triwizard Champion, and the vanquisher of Voldemort. However Slughorn was quite polite about it, and didn't ask any questions about the recent events ending with the Battle of Little Hangleton. Harry knew this would probably change by the time September came around. Slughorn was sure to talk all about it. And he would have new ammunition, of course, once the news of the summer's events would reach his ears.

Harry smiled at this thought, though he also couldn't ignore the nerves running through him. It was sure to be a very exciting summer, ending with his own wedding to his Bond-mate, soul-mate, and the love of his life, who was currently sleeping peacefully with her head in his lap. However, the wedding and the honeymoon that followed was only the final piece. He had quite a few plans, some of which he wasn't exactly ready for, others he had looked forward to for quite a while.

As these thoughts crossed his mind, he realized something he needed to do. He and Ginny had discussed this very thing a few nights before before falling asleep together in Harry's four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. Now seemed like the best time to bring it up.

"Hey, Draco?" he asked, looking at his platinum blonde-haired friend.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, still looking at his book.

"What are your plans for this summer?" Harry asked.

Draco put down his book and adopted a thoughtful look. "Well, Mother wrote to me earlier this week and told me that we're no longer required to live under the protection of the safe-house, now that Malfoy is dead."

It was odd to hear Draco talk so easily about the death of the man who was his father, though he hadn't considered the man such a relation for well over the past year.

"She's been looking for a new house," Draco said, "though she mentioned she wanted a house that was a lot smaller than Malfoy or Black Manor. So I suppose my summer is going to consist of house-hunting and possibly eventually moving. It'll be nice to get out of that house. It had a rather depressing atmosphere to it. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Harry said, "I have a couple of big events I am planning by the time summer ends, and I wish to invite you and Astoria to both. However, I cannot exactly reveal the latter plan without what happens in the first, or you would be very confused."

"I'm afraid I'm already confused, mate," Draco said, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Well, it is tough to sum it up in words, I suppose," Harry said, with a shrug of his shoulders, "Let's just say Ginny and I have been keeping some secrets from some important people to us. Including you and Astoria."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What kind of secrets?"

"Big ones," Harry said, "And as you are both friends of ours, you deserve to hear them. However, we only wish to explain it once. We are planning on holding a event sometime before my birthday at the Burrow. I assume you remember the Burrow?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "Alright, I'm in, if I am not busy. Can't speak for Astoria, of course, but I'm sure she'd agree. Send me a letter when you figure everything out and I'll see what I can do."

"Deal," Harry said.

The possibility that Draco and Astoria would be present when Harry and Ginny revealed their deepest secret to Ginny's family didn't help Harry's nerves very much. Harry had a few plans how to reveal it, and if it went exactly how he thought it might, Draco would surely find out exactly what type of person he might have been had things gone different for him. He didn't know how the boy would react to his alternate's self dark history. Sure, the Draco Malfoy Harry had known had redeemed himself somewhat at the end of the war, and the years that followed, but he was still quite a pompous arse before then.

Draco returned to his reading, and Harry stared out the window again as these thoughts invaded his mind.

_That was very nice of you, Harry, _she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and looked down at Ginny. Apparently she was feigning sleeping at the moment.

_Exactly how long have you been awake? _he asked.

_Long enough to hear your conversation with Draco, _Ginny said,_ Your thoughts are very loud sometimes, did you know that?_

_I believe you have mentioned that before._

Ginny yawned rather loudly, making a show of waking up, and sat up next to Harry.

"Mmm, how close are we to London?" Ginny asked.

"A few hours still," Harry said, "The snack lady should be making her rounds soon."

Across from them, Astoria stirred and woke up.

"Good timing," Draco said, as he put down his book, "I was just thinking of going to find the snack lady. And perhaps stop to visit our fellow Slytherins."

"What are you up to, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"We're still playing our roles of spies," Draco said. "With a little luck, perhaps we can eavesdrop on some of the Death Eater spawn and see if they've heard anything about a possible incident this summer."

As much as Harry wanted to tell Draco it was best if he didn't do this, he knew that it might be a fruitful plan. If there was a chance to stop the inevitable attacks by Death Eaters before they started, then this was a nice start.

"Be careful," he warned the Slytherin, "You're not exactly going to be welcome company."

"I know what I am doing, believe me," Draco said, "Though if we're not back in an hour, you might want to send a search party. Come on, Astoria."

The pair of Slytherins stood and exited the compartment. The slight noise they gave off opening and shutting the door, woke all of Harry and Ginny's friends from their slumber.

"Whozair?" Ron mumbled as he straightened up in his seat. "Hermione?"

"I'm right here, love," Hermione said, before yawning.

"That was Draco and Astoria leaving," Harry said, "Sorry, I should have told them to be more quiet."

"It is okay," Luna said, "It was a very nice nap. Thank you for being a pillow, Neville."

Neville blushed and smiled. "Anytime."

"Has the snack lady been by?" Ron asked, as he rubbed a hand on his belly, "I'm hungry. Breakfast seems like hours ago."

Ginny lifted Harry's arm up so she could see the wrist-watch she had given him for Christmas.

"It _was _hours ago," she said, "It is going on three-o-clock, already. We'll be in London in a few hours."

"I'm sure the cart will be by soon," Harry said, before reclaiming his arm and wrapping it around Ginny's midriff, bringing her closer to him.

"Someone distract me then," Ron said, "So the time goes by quicker."

"If everything goes well," Harry said, "Draco and Astoria are going to be part of the conversation when Ginny and reveal the secret of our time-travel to your family."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure that is a good idea, mate?"

"Sure," Harry sad, "They're our friends."

"Well," Ron said, "Alright."

The expression on Ron's face told Harry that his best mate still didn't completely trust Draco. Harry couldn't blame him for that. He could understand Ron's prejudices.

"So you're going through with it then?" Hermione asked.

"We basically have to, don't we?" Ginny asked, "If we don't explain to them that Harry and I aren't exactly as young as we look, they may not support our wedding plans."

"That will be an interesting conversation," Neville said. "Are you ready for it?"

"We have to be, Neville," Harry said, smiling.

"When are you planning on having the discussion?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as possible," Harry said, "So it will give everyone enough time to prepare for the wedding. Why?"

"I'd like to be there to support you," Hermione said, "But next Saturday, I'm going on holiday with my parents for two weeks."

"We'll try to schedule it at a point where you're here then," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione said, with a smile. "I'll try to work something with my parents and see what we can do. Yet another thing I have to do. I'm also planning on introducing Ron to my parents. As my boyfriend I mean."

Ron spluttered. "Wait a tick! When did I agree to that?"

"This morning," Hermione said, "I told you my plans, and you said 'yeah, that sounds good'. Remember?"

"This morning?" Ron echoed, "When? Before breakfast? Because I was still trying to wake up. I must not have heard you correctly."

"That's your fault for staying up so late," Hermione said.

"It was the end-of-the-year Gryffindor party, Hermione!" Ron said, "I was having too much fun. You should have stayed up longer and joined me."

"I was up long enough, thank you," Hermione said, then frowned. "Ron, you _do _want to meet my parents as my boyfriend, don't you?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Of course I do. But does it _have _to be today? We have all summer!"

"Well," Hermione said, "I'm sure you'll want to see me off before I go on holiday, yes?"

"Yeah, of course," Ron said.

"Well, if you can come over on Friday," Hermione said, "we could have a date in Oxfordshire, and we can tell my parents then."

"Well, alright," Ron said. "I'll see what Mum says. I'm sure she'll allow it."

"Good," Hermione said; she smiled and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush as red as his hair. She then gasped and turned back to her friends. "Hey, I just remembered! Didn't Sirius and Remus say we could start our Animagus training this summer?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "While you're away on holiday, we'll figure out a schedule so we can get together and start training."

"Alright," Hermione said, grinning, "I'm so excited!"

"Blimey," Ginny said, "Animagus training on top of wedding preparations _and _figuring out how to tell the rest of my family about our secret. Going to be a rather busy summer, huh?"  
_  
_"Yeah," Harry said; he turned to Neville and Luna. "What about you, Neville? Are you going to go through with the training? I know you originally had some doubts when we first discussed it a couple years ago."

"Well," Neville said; he frowned and looked at Luna, "What do you think, Luna? I am sure Remus and Sirius will let you join us."

"I've always wanted to change into an animal," Luna said, "I will join if you do, Neville."

Neville smiled. "Alright. I'm in."

"Me too," Luna said, "I wonder what I'll be."

"Maybe you'll be a Snorcack," Ron said.

"Perhaps," Luna said. "I would be happy if I was some kind of bird, however. I always wanted to fly without a broom."

"How long do you think it will take before we complete the training?" Neville asked.

"When the Marauders did it, took them about two years," Harry said, "However, they were doing it on their own, in secret, and with no adult assistance. We'll have Remus and Sirius helping us. II wouldn't be surprised if we're Animagi by next summer. But we'd have to put in a lot of work. That means studying and training during breaks at Hogwarts."

"But next year is our OWL exams!" Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said, "I'm sure we can come up with some kind of schedule to allow both as well as whatever else we'll have to deal with."

"Don't forget Quidditch!" Ron said, "That is returning next year, yes?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, then whistled, "Well, there goes any chance of it being a boring year."

"Oh, now you believe me," Harry said, with a smirk.

Ginny tapped him on the nose. _Hush you, prat._

Harry's smirk turned into a grin. Ginny rolled her eyes and relaxed against him. As his friends continued their own conversations, waiting for the snack cart to come by, Harry stared out the window again, losing himself in thoughts about what the future would bring. as the scenery continued to pass by.

* * *

**(Draco)**

"Draco," Astoria said, "I'm starting to think that maybe Harry was right. Maybe this isn't a good idea. We may not be welcome company with the Slytherins right now. I mean, we're friends of Harry Potter, the boy who took down V-Voldemort."

Draco and Astoria were currently traveling toward the portion of the Hogwarts Express usually reserved for the Slytherins. Draco couldn't blame his betrothed for feeling the way she did. He too was a little unsure of what he was about to do.

During the majority of his past two terms at Hogwarts, he had slept, as well as did most of his homework in one of the guest rooms of Hogwarts, instead of the Slytherin boy's dormitory. He had rarely been with his house-mates, except for classes, and the occasional meal-time when he wasn't sitting with Harry and his friends at Gryffindor table.

He knew this was going to be tricky. His fellow Slytherin year-mates, even Crabbe and Goyle, weren't stupid enough to ignore the fact that Draco and Astoria had been friendly with Harry Potter. Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort, many of the Slytherins, especially those Junior Death Eaters, and children of Death Eaters – which were usually the same thing – had acted toward and spoken quite ill of Harry Potter. Though they had been careful about it. Everyone else around Hogwarts still praised Harry occasionally when they saw him for his victory over Voldemort. It had become quite easy to tell who didn't support Harry Potter, though most of the Professors and students didn't seem to catch it. Draco and Astoria had however.

And now they were about to walk into a dangerous section of the snake-pit.

Draco swallowed back the fear that had come with these thoughts. "I know what I am doing, Astoria. However, you need to promise me one thing."

"Alright," Astoria said.

"Whatever you hear me say in there," Draco said "Do not contradict me. If our house-mates find out we're spying on them, it might get dangerous."

Astoria looked fearful. She frowned and nodded. "Alright. I promise."

Draco smiled and clutched Astoria's hand fondly to reassure her. But it was also to reassure him of his plan as well. Because he wasn't exactly sure it would work.

As they approached the usual Slytherin section of the train, Draco saw the snack lady traveling with her cart along the corridor. Draco smiled as a plan formed in his mind. He bought a few items from the cart, and soon found his destination: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode were sitting in a carriage. Draco tapped on the glass, and the three Slytherins looked up at him. He could tell already from the looks on their faces that they weren't sure they wanted to talk to him.

He showed them the handful of sweets and snacks he had bought from the cart.

"I come bearing gifts," he said.

Predictably, Crabbe's eyes widened in delight and he stood up and opened the door. Draco and Astoria walked in and sat down next to Crabbe. Draco set down a few of the snacks, and Crabbe and Goyle both took a few.

"What are you doing in here, Draco?" Millicent asked, "I thought you were hanging with Potter."

"Yeah," Goyle said, as he opened up a Cauldron Cake package; Draco was surprised he could talk and unwrap a snack package at the same time, "Everyone knows you're friends with Potter and his gang."

"Well, then everyone is wrong, Gregory," Draco said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Millicent asked.

"Let's just say," Draco said, "I've been spying on Potter and his friends for a long time. It became quite fruitful after the Third Task."

"You mean when – when the Dark Lord died," Crabbe said.

"Exactly," Draco said, "Do the three of you really believe that a fourteen-year old kid could defeat someone as powerful as the Dark Lord?"

"He's the reason the Dark Lord was gone all those years, Draco," Millicent said.

"Yeah," Goyle said, "You saw what he did against that dragon. That _fourteen-year old kid _did better against the dragon then three seventeen year olds could do."

"And it was against the most dangerous dragon out there," Crabbe said.

"And he won the Triwizard Tournament," Millicent said, "when everyone thought he'd get killed in the first task."

"Isn't it quite strange though?" Draco asked, "How could a boy that young win against three more stronger wizards?"

"They weren't that strong," Crabbe scoffed. "Delacour's a pansy, and Diggory is more talk than fight. I could beat him up if he wasn't always surrounded by his friends."

"And if the rumors are to be believed," Millicent said, "Krum wasn't really Krum. He was one of the Dark Lord's followers."

"I see what Draco means," Astoria said, "Barty Crouch, Junior – he was posing as Krum, right? He must have helped Har – ahem – Potter somehow in the tournament. He wanted Potter in that cemetery. The Triwizard Cup was a Portkey. He wanted Potter to grab it first."

"Exactly," Draco said, quite proud of Astoria for doing her part.

"So what are you saying, Draco?" Millicent asked, "Potter didn't defeat the Dark Lord? A bunch of Aurors saw him do it, Draco. Potter's own Godfather, Sirius Black saw him -"

"Exactly!" Draco said, "Black's like a father to Potter. He'd say anything."

"I don't know why any of this matters," Goyle said, frowning, "The Dark Lord is dead, along with a few of his followers. My father, Vincent's father, both were lucky to get away. Your father, Draco -" Draco winced at the term he had hated for so long – "Snape killed your father."

"Yeah," Crabbe said, "And if rumors are true, Potter is responsible for -"

Crabbe was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Draco looked up and saw Theodore Nott standing there, the sliding door of the carriage wide open.

"Hello, Nott," Draco greeted.

"Looks like I walked in on quite the discussion," Nott said; he walked into the carriage, shut the door behind him and sat down next to Millicent. "Please, Crabbe, continue."

Crabbe looked down at his half-eaten Cauldron Cake and shook his head.

"Say what you were going to say," Nott said. "Or should I say it? Potter is responsible for killing my father!"

The carriage became very quiet as Nott narrowed his eyes, looking around at everyone. Nott then looked directly at Draco.

"It is funny, Draco," Nott said, "Over the past few weeks, I haven't exactly seen you too torn up about your father's death."

"He kidnapped me, Nott," Draco said.

"Kidnapped?" Nott scoffed, "Sounds to me like he was doing it for your own good."

"He kidnapped me," Draco repeated, "He took me from Durmstrang, and kept me in a house hidden in a forest for _months, _and he didn't allow me to leave. I wasn't willingly there."

"And that gives you the right to not have to mourn your father?" Nott asked. "You wouldn't _exist _if it wasn't for him."

"You don't know what he did to me," Draco said, "None of you do. I am glad that bastard's dead!"

Millicent gasped, and Crabbe and Goyle froze in the middle of eating their snacks. Nott scoffed and shook his head.

"If he could hear you right now," Nott said.

"He'd kill me, right?" Draco asked, "Exactly. Because after he was arrested, I was nothing to him. Just a means of getting him back to power."

Astoria squeezed Draco's hand, and he looked at her. She looked rather fearful. He then realized what she must be thinking. His role as a spy was breaking apart right now thanks to his emotions toward Malfoy. He had to do something now.

"Do you really want to know why I hate him?" he asked Nott, "It isn't because he kidnapped me. No. Potter told me -"

"Yeah?" Nott challenged, "What did he tell you? You're sure chummed up with Potter and his gang. Quite friendly with the boy who defeated the Dark Lord."

"He told me that _my father _was killed on the Dark Lord's orders," Draco said, "Because he didn't choose to look for the Dark Lord. He betrayed the Dark Lord. That is why he's dead. So no, I'm not going to mourn him. I'm going to hate him."

Nott's steely expression quickly became soft. "I see. I didn't know that, Draco. If my father betrayed the Dark Lord, I'd hate him too."

"Your father died fighting for the Dark Lord," Draco said, "You should be proud."

"Yeah," Nott said, "Thanks, Draco."

Draco relaxed for the first time since entering the carriage. It seemed his ploy had worked. He was back exactly where he needed to be. Now, he needed information.

"So," he said, opening up a Cauldron Cake package, "What are your plans for this summer?"

* * *

**(Harry – an hour later)**

Harry and Ginny were walking along the corridors of the train, approaching the Slytherin carriages. It had been over an hour since Draco and Astoria had left their carriage, and the pair hadn't returned from their own adventure into the Slytherin carriage. The Bond-mates had left their own carriage fifteen minutes prior, after having their fill of the snacks Harry had bought for his friends from the snack cart.

Soon they found their destination. What they found surprised them. Inside a carriage, Draco and Astoria were talking to Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. They all seemed to be having friendly conversations. Draco was even playing wizard's chess against Goyle. Nott looked up in time to see Harry and Ginny standing there. He narrowed his eyes, stood up and opened the sliding door.

"What do you want, Potter?" he snarled, "Don't you know this is dangerous territory for you?"

"You win, Gregory," Draco said, knocking over his own King, "I'll take care of this, Theo. Stay here, Astoria."

Draco stood and brushed past Nott, and walked out of the carriage. He shut the door behind him, then turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Follow my lead," he whispered, then took his wand from his robes, and said loudly, "Go away, Potter. You heard Nott. You're not welcome here."

_Back up, Ginny, _Harry said, _I think he wants us out of hearing range from the Slytherins._

Harry pulled Ginny away from the Slytherin carriages. Draco followed him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, when they were a few yards away.

"You told us to send a search party," Harry said.

"We're fine," Draco said. "You could have messed up everything showing your face. They believe I am still one of them."

"Have you learned anything?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, "Goyle is a bad chess player."

"You know what I mean," Ginny growled.

"Ease up, ginger," Draco said, "I know what you mean. No, I haven't learned anything. If Crabbe and Goyle's fathers are up to something with the other Death Eaters, they haven't heard anything about it."

"Alright," Harry said. "Are you going to join us back in our carriage?"

"No," Draco said, "I need them to think I hate you for taking down... Voldemort. That I was just faking being your friend."

"Alright," Harry said, "How long are you going to keep that up?"

"As long as it takes," Draco said. "I'll be by later to get my things."

"Are you still keeping your plans we discussed earlier?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure," Draco said, "Write to me when you figure out your plans. You better go before they get suspicious."

"Yeah," Harry said, "See you."

Draco nodded, turned and headed back to the Slytherin carriage. Harry and Ginny turned and started back toward their own.

_I hope he knows what he is doing, _Ginny said, _He's back in the middle of the snake-pit._

_He'll be alright as long as he keeps up appearances, _Harry said.

_Yeah, but for how long? Everyone of those Slytherins knows he's been hanging out with us._

_If he's smart, he'll make them believe he was spying on us. Making us believe he was being friendly because I saved his life when Nott attacked him._

_There's another point! Nott was not entirely friendly to him this past year._

_Well, they seem to be on good terms now. Give him some credit, Ginny. I'm sure he knows what he's doing._

_Yeah, alright. I just hope we don't regret this._

Harry nodded. He had to agree with that.

Half-way on their journey back to their own carriage, Harry stopped Ginny as he found someone else he needed to talk to. Or rather, two people. Fred and George were sitting in a carriage with Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan. Harry tapped on the window, alerting the four older Gryffindors. Fred stood and opened the sliding door.

"Can we speak to you and George for a moment?" Harry asked.

Fred nodded and he and George left the carriage and shut the door behind them.

"What can we do for you lovebirds?" George asked.

Harry reached into his robes, and removed a large money bag: his prize winnings from the Triwizard Tournament.

"I'd been meaning to do this for weeks now," Harry said, as he thrust the bag into Fred's hand "But never got around to it. Take it."

"Harry," Fred said, "This – this is your Triwizard winnings! There must be -"

"A thousand Galleons," Harry said, with a nod, "Take it. I don't need it. I have loads of gold."

"Are you sure, mate?" George asked, as he stared at the bag.

"Just do it, idiots," Ginny said, "If you don't take it, he's liable to throw it all down a toilet."

"This is your starting money for your joke shop," Harry said. "Use it wisely."

"I don't know what to say," George said.

"I do," Fred said, "Thanks, mate."

"Just do me a favor," Harry said, "Don't let your Mum find out."

"Deal," Fred and George said in unison.

"One more favor," Ginny said, "Be sure to finish your schooling. Take your NEWTS even if you don't need them."

"Er... sure, sis," George said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Fred asked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, as they shared a grin.

"Just making sure," Ginny said.

Fred and George thanked Harry again, before they made their way back into their carriage.

_You know, Harry, _Ginny said, as the pair started off through the corridors once again, _We could have used that money for a honeymoon._

_Fred and George need it more,_ Harry said. _Besides, I already know what we're doing for our honeymoon. And before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you. I'm keeping this behind lock and key._

For a moment, Harry thought Ginny might be angry at this. To his relief, she only smiled and gripped his hand fondly.

_I'll allow it, _Ginny said, _If it is anything as good as our last honeymoon then I'm sure it will be perfect._

Harry smiled as he thought back to their last honeymoon. He had surprised Ginny with a seven-day cruise on a luxury ship before spending two weeks touring several locations along the Atlantic Coast of the United States.

_Well, _he said, _It won't be as grand as our last honeymoon. But we'll be together and alone for a week._

_As I said,_ Ginny said, with a smile, _it will be perfect._

Harry returned the smile. Ginny pulled him against her and kissed him soundly on the mouth. He passionately returned her kiss, gently pushing her against the window of the corridor.

_Feisty aren't we, Mr. Potter? _Ginny asked, as she deepened the kiss.

_You started it._

Ginny growled playfully as she backed away. _Just wait until August until I can show you how feisty I am._

_I look forward to it._

Ginny smiled, and pecked him on the lips once again. Before he could return the kiss, she took his hand and they continued their journey back toward their own carriage.

* * *

**And so ends the first chapter of Bonds of Time III: Age of Consent, and the beginning of what will be an eventful summer!**

**Next Chapter: Plans concerning the future are discussed and Professor McGonagall visits Potter Manor.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be uploaded Saturday, July 26th. By then I should be able to start a good pace of chapter updates. See you then!**


	2. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Chapter 2**  
**Guess Who's Coming To Dinner**

**Author's Note: I changed my mind! I have gotten 40+ plus reviews in less than a week, which I am quite happy about, so I am going to upload this chapter now! I have a pretty clear picture where I am going with this story right now over the first few chapters. So I hope to upload at least one chapter per week from here on out! We'll see how that goes!**

**One of the things that plays out in this chapter may be slightly unbelievable, but I needed it to happen in order to change something I had take place rather early on in the story that I don't exactly like. More is explained about said scene at the bottom Author's Note.**

* * *

_Sunday, June 25__th__, 1995_

Sirius Black stood on the platform Nine-And-Three Quarters at King's Cross station in London, amongst the large crowd of parents and guardians, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. One of his hands was hidden in the pocket of his robes, gripping his wand. Amidst the crowd were several members of the Auror Department wearing everyday clothing and posing as waiting parents. There wasn't a serious threat of an attack by the surviving Death Eaters who had escaped the cemetery in Little Hangleton, but an Auror was always prepared for the worst in case it did happen.

Near Sirius, Molly Weasley was talking to the Grangers about summer plans. Augusta Longbottom stood nearby, talking to Xenophilius Lovegood. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that the woman was avoiding his eyesight; there was nothing heinous about this however, he knew – she probably hadn't forgotten her meeting with Sirius and Amelia the previous year discussing her grandson, Neville.

A few yards away, Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing near Narcissa Black. While Narcissa wasn't in any immediate danger now that Lucius Malfoy was dead, Kingsley Shacklebolt had stayed on the job as her guard since she was still living in Black Manor with her son, sister and brother-in-law. Sirius was aware that Narcissa was planning on moving to a new house as soon as she found one. He had offered her to permanently move into Black Manor, since he wanted nothing to do with it, but Narcissa told him that Draco didn't seem happy in the house. Sirius couldn't blame the boy.

As he waited, Sirius thought about the past weeks since the Battle of Little Hangleton. The day after the funerals of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, Sirius and Amelia had brought their new twins, Marlene and Elvendork – more commonly known as Eli – home to Potter Manor for the first time. While Amelia had finished their nursery a couple weeks before the twins were born, they had been sleeping in cribs in Sirius and Amelia's bedroom ever since they had come home, so the new parents could be close in case the twins needed anything during the night.

It was common for the twins to wake up three or four times a night, crying. Most of the time Sirius and Amelia would wake up when this happened, and most of the time Amelia would tell Sirius to go back to sleep. Sirius had chosen to ignore his given paternal leave, due to the ongoing possible threat of Death Eater attack, and had been at the Ministry for several hours a day during the week, and even a few hours on weekend. Such was life for the Head of the Auror Department, even if he was a new father.

Amelia told him multiple times that she was just fine with him going to work. After all, she wasn't alone watching the twins. The house-elves were always there to give a helping hand. Even the youngest house-elves, Donder and Blitzen, wanted to help take care of the new babies. Even Molly Weasley had come over at least once or twice a week to lend a helping hand, or drop off some home-cooked meals.

It had been seven weeks since Voldemort's defeat at the Battle of Little Hangleton, and so far, there had been no reports of Death Eater activity. That did not mean that Sirius, nor the Auror Department or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was sitting around waiting for something. Over the past few weeks, they had been improving security in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and several other locations around wizarding Great Britain. Wanted posters of all the known free Death Eaters were posted in many of these locations. There had been many letters sent into the Ministry from people claiming to have seen the various Death Eaters, but so far they were all dead ends.

A screeching sound broke Sirius from his reverie, and he looked up to see the Hogwarts Express making its way onto the platform. He looked around at the Aurors and was pleased to find that each and everyone of them were on alert for any heinous or suspicious activity. A moment later, the Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop, and students started pouring out of various train-cars, making their way onto the platform to find their awaiting family.

Soon, Sirius saw Harry, Ginny and their friends walk off the train. They grabbed their belongings from a pile and made their way through the crowd. Draco Black and Astoria Greengrass made their way from another direction – Sirius found this rather odd; he was sure the two Slytherins had become a part of Harry and Ginny's group as of late. Sirius shook this thought off as nothing just as Harry, Ginny and their friends reached him and their families. Molly intercepted both Harry and Ginny, giving them hugs and greetings. Susan reached Sirius just as Harry and Ginny backed away from Molly.

"Won't you come round for dinner this evening?" Molly asked Harry and Ginny, "I'm making a big meal. Percy just came home from Brighton last night for the summer."

"As much as I'd like to see him and Dad," Ginny said, "I'm afraid we can't do it tonight. But we're planning on visiting sometime in July before Harry's birthday. There's something we want to tell you and the family, but it needs to wait for just a little while."

Sirius caught the look of confusion on Molly's face. He decided to step in and aide them.

"Amelia's cooking dinner this evening anyway, Molly," Sirius said, "And she misses Harry and Ginny. Perhaps we can plan something before too long."

Sirius knew of Harry and Ginny's plans to inform her family of their big secret they had kept for over four years now. Obviously they still needed a bit more time to plan for it.

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "Be sure to contact me through the Floo Network if any of you need anything. Especially Amelia. You know I'll be right over."

"Will do, Molly," Sirius said, "We better get going so Amy doesn't worry."

Harry and Ginny hugged their friends and family again, and Sirius led them and Susan toward the Apparation-Safe platform. Though he knew very well that Harry and Ginny could Apparate on their own, he always accompanied them with Side-Along Apparation whenever there were crowds. It wouldn't do for anyone to catch two young teens Apparating skillfully on their own when they wouldn't be able to take official lessons for another year and a half, or get their license for over two years. Besides Susan couldn't apparate on her own either, and she didn't know yet about Harry and Ginny's secret of time-travel. Sirius had a feeling this would soon change.

He sent their luggage to Potter Manor with an easy spell, then took their hands, while Ginny took Susan's and they Apparated to Potter Manor. As they reached the entryway of Potter Manor, Amelia was there to greet them.

"Perfect timing!" she said, as she hugged Susan, Harry and Ginny, "Dinner is almost ready. I just put Marlene and Eli to bed, and the house-elves promised to look after them and tell us if they need anything."

"Hopefully they'll stay asleep for a while," Sirius said, making a show of crossing his fingers.

"Put your things away and wash up," Amelia said, "And we can have dinner."

Susan headed toward the stairs, but Harry and Ginny stayed behind. Sirius could tell the pair were speaking to each other telepathically, and they seemed worried about something. Although it had been a long time since their expressions revealed they were speaking telepathically, he had seen this happen so many times that it was easy to tell when it was taking place.

"Is something wrong?" he asked them.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Ginny nodded and Harry sighed and looked at Amelia.

"Amy, we need to tell Susan about our time-travel secret," he said.

Amelia raised her eyebrows, looking rather alarmed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "With all of the stuff we have planned this summer – with the wedding and everything – we wouldn't want her getting confused or anything. It is better she knows our true ages."

"Probably a good idea," Sirius said, "If we're going to be planning your wedding, then she would figure something out."

"I agree," Amelia said, "We can tell her during dinner."

"Alright," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny walked away, and Sirius greeted Amelia with a kiss.

"No trouble with our youngest, I trust?" Sirius asked.

"None at all," Amelia said, "I was able to fix dinner without interruption." She sighed and her eyes raised to the ceiling. "It seems this is going to be a rather interesting dinner."

"Never a boring moment around Potter Manor!" Sirius said with a laugh.

He followed Amelia through the house and toward the dining room, where the table was already set with plates, glasses and utensils for dinner.

"Sirius, you need to promise me something," Amelia said.

"Anything, love," Sirius said, "Name it."

"While I am okay with Susan knowing Harry and Ginny's big secrets," Amelia said, "I don't want her training to be an Animagus right now. OWL exams take place next year, and such training would only distract her. Harry and Ginny have already gone through their exams before, so I'm not worried about them."

"I'll try to keep it discreet," Sirius said, "I was planning on talking to Harry and Ginny about the training, but that can wait until after dinner. Something crossed my mind recently about their training. I am not sure if their Soul-Bond will give them complications with training."

"Nothing too bad, I hope?" Amelia asked.

"No," Sirius said, "It is probably nothing."

"Promise you'll be careful training them," Amelia said, "I don't just mean Harry and Ginny, but their friends as well. While I'm not worried they'll get in trouble with the Ministry – our influences will get past that snag – training a group of youngsters with something so complicated could be dangerous."

"Remus and I know what we're doing, love," Sirius said.

"I hope so," Amelia said. "Er... you have talked to Arthur and Molly and the other parents about it, right?"

Sirius winced. He knew he had forgotten something.

"Sirius!" Amelia said, in a scolding tone, "You know you need parental permission for teaching students so young."

"I'll work on it," Sirius said.

It was not something he was looking forward to. He knew he would have trouble convincing Molly to let her two children go through training. Augusta Longbottom – well, another meeting with her wasn't exactly something he looked forward to. And the Grangers? Well, they probably didn't know a witch like their daughter was in fact capable of turning into an animal! Yeah... this wasn't going to go well at all.

By the time Amelia and Sirius brought out the food – Amelia had made lasagna and salad for dinner – Harry, Ginny and Susan had arrived in the dining room and were seated. As everyone filled their plates, Sirius listened to the three teens discuss their last few weeks of schooling. He was not surprised at all that his old Potions Master Horace Slughorn was still up to his usual camaraderie.

He remembered the days when he and James had tried their best to get into the Slug Club, but apparently being a Marauder, and setting a record for the most detentions in a year wasn't exactly enough to be a member. However, that didn't stop him and James from invading one or two Slug Club parties under the Invisibility Cloak so James could spy on Lily back before they had become a couple.

It was obvious Harry and Ginny were delaying telling Susan about their big secret. Sirius wondered if they were telepathically debating how to begin it. Finally, about fifteen minutes through dinner, Harry brought it up. Sirius and Amelia sat there while Susan listened with wide-eyes and an open mouth to Harry and Ginny's explanation. In fact, she didn't ask any questions until they were through. As Harry and Ginny finished, Susan stared at them in shock, speechless for about half a minute, before looking at Sirius and Amelia.

"Did you know about this, Auntie?" Susan asked.

"They explained it to me the summer before your second year," Amelia said. "I caught Harry in a – err – compromising location -"

Sirius snorted. "I forgot about that!"

He went silent as Amelia, Harry and Ginny all glared at him.

"S-so," Susan stammered, "The Triwizard Tournament. V-Voldemort. The cemetery? You know about all of that, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Well, most of it anyway. A lot of things were quite different this time. Last time, Barty Crouch, Junior was posing as Professor Moody, but this time Moody was himself. And Ginny and I were both well-prepared for the cemetery. Last time, it was a complete shock when Voldemort returned. The three years before his defeat were – well – I'm glad we won't have to go through that again."

"So... you're really – how old?" Susan asked, "In your mid-twenties?"

"Nineteen and twenty," Ginny said, "Our minds have sort of been put in a stasis when it comes to aging. We can't exactly explain it."

"Why did you decide to tell me this now?" Susan asked.

"The mission we set ourselves on is over," Harry said, "Voldemort is dead. His Death Eaters are still out there, but now we don't fear so much repercussion or danger. Plus – well, Ginny and I are going to officially get married on her birthday."

Susan's expression – which had been lit with shock and confusion – now shone with excitement.

"That's brilliant!" she said, "I'm so happy for you. But – won't everyone find it odd? I mean – you still appear to be teenagers."

"When Ginny turns fourteen, well, body-wise," Amelia said, "she reaches the age in our society where she can legally marry. You know about their Bond, yes?"

"Yeah they told me about it the night before your wedding," Susan said.

"Well," Amelia said, "Their Bond already makes them married, but -"

"Nobody besides our closest friends know it," Harry finished for her.

"This is so exciting," Susan said, "How do your parents feel about this, Ginny?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then back to Susan.

"Mum and Dad don't exactly know about our time-travel secret yet," Ginny said. "Most of my family doesn't."

Susan's eyebrows raised. "You've kept this from them for four years?"

"We couldn't tell them," Ginny said, "Not until Voldemort was defeated. We couldn't let them interfere with our plans. We knew they would be worried about us, and that would only possibly hinder our mission plans. We plan on telling them in a few weeks."

"Our closest friends know," Harry said, "Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Hermione's going away on holiday, but she wants to be here to support us when we tell everyone. So we're waiting until she returns."

"That doesn't give you much time to plan your wedding," Susan said.

"Oh, we'll still plan it before then," Ginny said, "We're getting married officially whether or not my parents like it."

"I'm sure they will approve once they know of everything, Ginny," Amelia said.

"I hope so," Ginny said, "I'd like to have the wedding at the Burrow."

"Well, on the off-chance there is difficulty," Sirius said, "We could plan a back-up to have it here. This house has seen its fair share of Potter weddings."

Over the next few minutes as the last of the food was consumed, Susan asked more questions about the future. Harry and Ginny were quite careful answering the questions. Sirius noticed they didn't tell her anything about the other Sirius and Amelia's deaths. The conversation was soon interrupted by Melina, who informed Amelia that the twins were awake and fussy. Susan volunteered to help in case of nappy change, and Amelia was all too happy for the assistance. Aunt and niece left the dining room, leaving Sirius, Harry and Ginny alone.

"Well, that went rather well," Ginny said.

"Yeah, better than I expected," Harry said; he looked at Sirius, "And Amelia was completely fine with it?"

"She is," Sirius said, "However, she doesn't want Susan to take part in the Animagus training."

"Alright," Harry said, nodding.

"Er, speaking of Animagus training," Sirius said, "There is something we need to discuss before you begin. I was thinking about the training, and how your Soul-Bond might affect it. It is quite possible that your original Animagus visions, that you saw on your twelfth birthday, Harry, might not be the same as they are now."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"It is possible that your heightened Bond might have changed it," Sirius said, "Sort of like a Patronus might change due to an emotional event."

"Sounds possible," Harry said, with a nod.

"What about me?" Ginny asked, "My Bond won't heighten until I turn fourteen. I will want to practice before then. But it might not show a different animal."

"Since you are connected by the Bond, my guess is that you will be the same animal," Sirius said. "So, whatever Harry sees, is what you will probably see. We can test that later, of course, if you have complications. The potion takes nearly three days to brew completely. It should be rather easy. It doesn't take much hovering or maintenance for it. I can use our Potions laboratory to brew it, and it will be done before next weekend."

"Sounds good," Ginny said, "I mean – we don't want to start the lessons until our friends are here. Starting next weekend, Hermione will be away for two weeks."

"We can schedule to begin it around your birthday, Harry," Sirius said, "By then, I can have everything in order, and talk to Remus about it since he'll help."

"And by then we'll have told the rest of our family and friends about our secret," Ginny said, "And we can use the time until then to prepare for our wedding."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Sirius, Harry and Ginny cleaned up the dinner table, and by the time they were finished, Amelia and Susan had returned. Harry and Ginny performed an Honor Vow on Susan, concerning their secrets, then said goodnight to Sirius, Amelia and Susan and made their way upstairs. Susan announced she wanted to write some letters to her friends, to plan some events for the summer. She promised to keep Harry and Ginny's wedding plans a secret, before she made her way upstairs.

"Nice to have the children home, isn't it?" Sirius asked, as he and Amelia watched Susan walk away.

"Yeah," Amelia said, "Been quite lonely in the house lately."

"I do apologize for that," Sirius said, "Work has been so busy."

"It isn't your fault and you know it," Amelia said, "I know you're going to be busy until the free Death Eaters are captured or killed, though as much as I hate to say it, I do hope it doesn't have to come to the latter. Hopefully soon, I can get back into the swing of things as Minister again. Susan did volunteer to be the babysitter if I found a way to get some work done."

"Nice of her," Sirius said.

"Well, she's at that age where summer jobs are possible," Amelia said; then she sighed sadly, "Plus I think she is still mourning over the loss of her parents. Now that she is away from the distractions of education and her friends at Hogwarts, she needs something to do."

"I don't blame her," Sirius said.

Amelia smiled sadly. "No, me neither."

"Come on, sweetheart," Sirius said, taking his wife's hand, "Let's go see how our own children are doing, and then I can show you how much I love you."

Amelia smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Sirius smiled in response and the pair headed off toward their bedroom.

* * *

_Monday, June 26__th__, 1995_

The following afternoon, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the back patio, taking advantage of the nice day before the expected summer swelter would drench most of England in heat. The Bond-mates had parchment and quill in hand and were discussing wedding plans.

"You know, Ginny," Harry said, "We could just have our wedding identical to our first. No one would ever have to know."

Ginny patted her mouth with her hand, faking a yawn. "Such a predictable and boring suggestion, Potter!"

"Oh, really?" Harry asked.

"This is supposed to be a new experience for us," Ginny said, "We're young teenagers again. I mean -" she pointed to the sheaf of parchment in front of her, already cluttered with notes and scribbles. "The guest list is loads different than it was last time. We're not inviting all my relations again, simply because most of them will find it odd we're marrying so young. We can't go around telling dozens of my family members about our secrets. We need to come up with something a bit more special."

"Well.. we're getting married on your birthday, right," Harry asked, rhetorically, "How about we base the decorations on a combination of a wedding and a birthday party?"

Ginny's mouth slowly upturned into a smile. She leaned across the table, and kissed him.

"Brilliant," she said, "And here I thought I would be making most of the decisions again. I mean, me and my mother – if she goes along with it."

Harry smiled softly when he noticed the quick change in Ginny's mood.

"She will, love," he said, "This time we'll be more prepared in our explanation. Your mother – and the rest of your family – will believe us. I know they will. And they will support this wedding."

Ginny smiled. "I believe you. Really, I do. It's just... this is a lot bigger than revealing our Bond to them. They're going to look at me – at the both of us - in a whole different light now."

"But isn't that what you want?" Harry asked, "For them to realize you aren't a young teenager anymore."

Ginny nodded. "I just hope they're not scared of me."

Before Harry could reply, he was interrupted by the hooting sound of an owl. He and Ginny looked up in the air, as a large eagle owl swooped down through the sky toward them. It dropped an envelope in front of Harry, then perched itself on a vacant chair. Harry picked up the envelope and studied it.

"It is a Hogwarts envelope," he said, then looked at the writing, "It addresses both of us."

"Must be from Professor McGonagall," Ginny said, "She knows about our Soul-Bond. She probably guessed we're living together."

Harry nodded and opened up the envelope. His first glance at the parchment told him that Ginny was right. The letter was signed from Professor McGonagall. Curious, he began to read:

_Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley,_

_I am under the assumption from rumors in the past that the two of you are living together at Potter Manor, due to your Soul-Bond. So I assume this letter will reach the both of you at the same time._

_Over the past few weeks, I have been in several discussions with the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. Even though his portrait is but an echo of the man he once was, it is still up for some entertaining discussions. A recent discussion with him delved into the future of Hogwarts, mostly involving what would happen in the coming terms. During one of the conversations, the two of you were brought up. I do not wish to discuss what was said in a letter._

_I know your summer has just begun, but I would like to meet with the two of you for a discussion. I should have had this discussion with you while you were still at Hogwarts, but I was quite busy. Since this is an unexpected surprise for you, I am leaving the decision up to you. If you wish to meet with me at Hogwarts, that can be done. If you wish that I visit you at Potter Manor, that can be done as well. Reply to this letter with a day and time in which we can meet, and I will try my best to be available._

_Until we meet again,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry gave the letter to Ginny and waited for her to finish reading it.

"Professor McGonagall wants to talk to us about something," Ginny said when she was finished, "Funny she mentioned Professor Dumbledore's portrait." Her eyes widened and she looked at Harry. "You don't think his portrait told her about us being from the future, do you?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "I'm not sure if a portrait would have such restrictions of an Honor Vow. Plus the portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses are there to assist the current Head of the school."

"I don't know what she would want to talk to us about," Ginny said, "Other than this secret, if she knows part of it." She glanced back at the letter, then back to Harry, "Harry, maybe it is a good thing she knows. Or if she doesn't know, perhaps we should tell her. She is the Headmistress. We have to tell her about our planned wedding since we'll be having to sleep in a dorm for married couples."

Harry nodded. "Alright. It is probably best she knows everything. So, what should we do?"

"She offered to come here to talk to us," Ginny said, "How about we invite her for dinner one evening? A nice sit-down dinner like last night when we revealed our secret to Susan."

Harry shrugged and nodded. "Well, this would be a nice practice for telling your family."

Ginny smiled. "Indeed. Though we should probably tell Sirius and Amelia about it."

Harry agreed.

Sirius was at work, but Amelia was still at home. They told her about McGonagall's letter, and Amelia agreed that a nice sit-down dinner with the Headmistress would be an excellent idea. So Harry wrote a reply letter inviting Professor McGonagall to Potter Manor for dinner. The same eagle owl that arrived that morning returned that evening with a reply letter. McGonagall had accepted the invitation and said she was free Wednesday evening. Harry replied once again and said that would be fine.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 28__th__, 1995_

Early Wednesday evening, the dining room at Potter Manor was extravagantly prepared for six people. Dobby, Melina and Winky had prepared a nice dinner of steak, baked potatoes and salad, with a apple crumble for dessert. Donder and Blitzen were babysitting Marlene and Eli who had just been put down to bed.

Earlier in the day, Harry and Ginny had programmed the main wardstone to allow Professor McGonagall onto the property. Sirius had spoken to Professor McGonagall earlier that day, giving her the Secret of the location of Potter Manor.

Precisely at seven-o-clock, Professor McGonagall arrived, and was escorted into the house by Melina. The five residents of Potter Manor were dressed formally for the occasion. Harry and Ginny were waiting for the Professor at the front door. She was dressed in black formal robes, though Harry could see a hint of gold and red color glistening in the robes. He was quite amused she owned an outfit so like the robes he wore to the Yule Ball that had once belonged to his father.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted.

"Mr. Potter, I am your guest," McGonagall said, "I think you can call me Minerva."

"Yes, ma'am – Minerva," Harry amended, "I assume you'll be calling us by our first names as well?"

Harry noticed that a look of amusement had crossed the Headmistress' face. "That is correct."

"Alright," Harry said, "Well, dinner is ready and waiting. Follow us."

"Have you ever visited Potter Manor before?" Ginny asked, as they walked through the house.

"I was a guest at James and Lily's wedding," McGonagall said, "But that was long ago."

When they entered the dining room, McGonagall was greeted by Sirius, Amelia and Susan. Food and drink were already on plates and in glasses, ready for dining.

"I assume this must be a rarity for you, Minerva," Amelia said, as the five residents and guest sat down at the table, "Visiting the homes of students when not introducing Muggleborn to our world."

"It is as Albus used to say," McGonagall said, "the students need time away from such Professors like myself in order to empty their heads, or we would never be able to fill their minds with enough important information each year. I'd like to think my students remembered most of my teachings, but for the most part, Albus was probably correct."

"He usually was," Harry said, he lifted his glass of butterbeer, "To Professor Dumbledore."

The guests at the table echoed his toast. They began their meals, and nothing more was said for a few moments.

"To answer your question, Amelia," McGonagall said, "It is quite rare. But sometimes such occasions are needed. Actually the reason I am here is rather rare in of itself. I wouldn't be here if I didn't already know the answers to my burning questions."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Again, both wondered if she was referring to their secret of time-travel."

"In the past, most Headmasters and Headmistresses are given ample time to prepare," McGonagall said, "Before they begin their job. It is rare that such roles are given because of unfortunate circumstances. Therefore I was quite unprepared for my role as Headmistress. Luckily, the portraits of the former Heads all gave me such good advice. Including Professor Dumbledore. One of the topics I discussed was the important roles of students. Or to be more precise: Head students and prefects."

Harry paused in the middle of eating a piece of steak. He realized then he and Ginny were wrong in their assumption.

"I discussed possible names of students for next term's new Prefects," McGonagall said, as her eyes turned to the students, "And all three youngsters in front of me were brought up. Normally I would not spoil such information this early in the summer, but it is of most importance. You'll understand why soon. Miss Bones, I am happy to say that you are one of the Hufflepuff prefects."

Susan's eyes widened. "Are you sure, ma'am? I mean – Hannah or -"

"I took this decision into heavy consideration," McGonagall said. "I am quite sure of it."

Susan smiled. "Thanks, ma'am."

Congratulations were sounded around the table.

"Harry and Ginny," McGonagall said, "I brought up your names as well. However, I received an odd reply from Professor Dumbledore's portrait. He was under the assumption that the two of you would decline such titles of Prefects. I asked him why he thought this, and he said he could not tell me; that I should ask the two of you."

Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged.

_We need to tell her, Harry, _Ginny said, _We already discussed this. We're not the right choice for Prefects. You know who deserve it._

Harry nodded and turned to McGonagall.

"I must agree with Professor Dumbledore, ma'am," he said, "We're not the best choice."

"And why not?" McGonagall asked. "The two of you have some of the highest performances in your year in the past four years. In fact, if I may say so, sometimes I have witnessed you not try your best, and still achieve more than many of your peers could do."

Harry glanced at Sirius, who looked rather amused. Harry and Ginny had already discussed their plans with him to reveal their big secret to McGonagall.

"There is a reason why for that, ma'am," Harry said. "But to answer your question, we must decline, because come next term, we're not exactly going to be proper students to look up to when it comes to that of prefects."

Sirius snorted lightly, and sobered up when Amelia glared at him.

"I am afraid I do not understand," McGonagall said.

"You know about mine and Ginny's Soul-Bond, yes?" Harry said, "You learned about it when we were first years."

"Yes, I remember," McGonagall said.

"How much do you know about the Bond, ma'am?" Harry asked.

"What Harry is too modest to ask," Ginny said, "is are you aware of what happens when Bond-mates reach the age of consent?"

McGonagall uncharacteristically stammered lightly, then cleared her throat. "I've heard rumors over the years. Most of which seem too incredulous to be seen as factual."

"Most of what you read is probably factual," Ginny said, "Including the more intimate details."

McGonagall's eyes went large as she looked between the two Bond-mates. She wiped her brow with a napkin.

"I see," McGonagall said. "I also see what you mean when you say when you wouldn't be the most proper of students. And this is something unavoidable?"

"So it seems," Harry said.

"My goodness!" McGonagall said, "But you are only teenagers! Such things are – well -"

She sighed and went silent. Harry looked back at Sirius, who once again looked rather amused. McGonagall turned to Sirius and Amelia.

"I assume the two of you know all about this?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said.

"And you're fine with it?" McGonagall asked. "I mean – I'm not exactly sure Molly Weasley would accept such things -"

"Ah, but Molly doesn't know everything concerning Harry and Ginny yet," Sirius said, "And, if I may say, neither do you."

"There is more to it?" McGonagall said, turning back to Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny, and she nodded. She didn't have to say anything for Harry to know that she agreed it was time to divulge such secrets to McGonagall.

"Headmistress," Harry said, "There is something about Ginny and I that you need to know."

For the next few minutes, Harry and Ginny explained their secrets of their experience of time-travel. It was rather easy for them to tell it to McGonagall, since they had done so recently with Susan, and were preparing to do the same with Ginny's family. McGonagall sat there with the predictable look of shock and awe as she listened to the story. When they were finished, Professor McGonagall sat there stunned speechless for a couple of minutes.

Finally she spoke: "I never expected – I would never have guessed – my goodness. How many people are aware of this?"

Harry listed off the several names, including their friends, and adults including Dumbledore and Snape.

"Albus and Severus both knew?" McGonagall asked. "Did – were they aware of Voldemort's return?"

"I had complications over those final weeks before my confrontation with Voldemort," Harry said, "I wasn't sure I could defeat him, really. Therefore, I requested their help. We told them everything."

"Almost everything," Ginny corrected.

Harry nodded. He still regret the fact that things he hadn't told Dumbledore had been partially the reason for the man's death.

"But we didn't ask for them to help us that evening," Ginny continued, "That was their decision."

"I see," McGonagall said; her eyes were slightly misty.

"We saved a lot of lives by defeating him three years earlier," Ginny said, "If we hadn't, these next three years would have been quite horrible. This time last time around, only a few people believed Voldemort had come back, most of whom were members of the Order of the Phoenix. So many didn't believe Harry or Professor Dumbledore."

"At that time," Harry said, "The Ministry of Magic, which was still lead by Cornelius Fudge, and the Daily Prophet – which was also influenced by Fudge, did their best to discredit me and Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort was able to plan his reign of power for a full year before everyone was aware."

"I can hardly imagine what you must have gone through," McGonagall said. "what the wizarding world must have gone through."

"I don't think any of us aside from Harry and Ginny could imagine the horrors they experienced," Amelia said.

McGonagall nodded once, and looked back at Harry and Ginny. "I knew something was off with the two of you. I could tell you were holding back in my lessons."

"Well, we couldn't exactly get everything right the first try, could we?" Harry asked, amused, "It would have been too obvious."

"I do agree on that," McGonagall said, with a rare smile.

"There's something else we need to tell you," Harry said, "Ginny and I – we plan on getting officially married once again on her birthday."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "I see."

"Professor Dumbledore was aware of this," Ginny said, "And he explained to us about something called the married dormitories."

McGonagall nodded again. "Such rooms haven't been used in many years. Not since the Great War when terrified young couples were getting married before their seventh year began because they thought they wouldn't live much longer. The two of you will be the youngest married couple Hogwarts has ever seen. Each of the four houses hold one extra dormitory that nobody can see but those who are given permission by Headmasters, or Headmistresses, and Heads of House. But we'll discuss this more come next term."

"Alright," Harry said.

"So it seems that the two of you are declining your offers for the roles of prefects?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, and Ginny nodded.

"A young married couple might not be the best role models for younger students," she added.

_Also there is the little fact of our intimate encounters, _Harry said.

_Yeah, _Ginny said,_ but I wasn't going to say that out loud, was I?_

"Very well," McGonagall said, "And who would you have in mind for your replacements?"

"Ron and Hermione," Harry said immediately.

McGonagall smiled. "I assumed so. It will be taken under advisement."

"Have you had any thought as to who the new Professors will be?" Sirius asked. "As I understand, you have three open spots."

"I have put together lists as of late, but I have also been adding on and taking off names as well," McGonagall said. "Are you offering a place on my staff?"

"I'm afraid I am needed more where I am," Sirius said, "Especially as of late."

"I assumed as much," McGonagall said.

"Though I do understand my good friend Remus Lupin might like to return," Sirius said.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "He is one name on a very short list, I assure you. I am going to be meeting with several people over the next few weeks. He is one of them."

"I will warn him then," Sirius said, with a smirk.

"I am most curious, however," McGonagall said, turning to Harry and Ginny, "Who was your Defense professor at this point in time in the – err – previous timeline, I suppose you would call it."

"Dolores Umbridge," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "My word. I would have never imagined her the type of woman to be a teacher."

"That is because she isn't," Ginny muttered, "She is a horrible woman. She basically took over the school, inserting herself everywhere she could. Your – err – other self wasn't exactly her biggest fan."

"I can imagine!" McGonagall said. "How did Albus ever consider hiring her?"

"He didn't," Harry said, "Fudge passed a decree, one of many, giving her the job."

"I see," Professor McGonagall said, "Well, then I must offer you my thanks for what you have done for us, the both of you. Time travel is a tricky thing, feared among many in our world, but it seems the both of you have done exceptionally well."

Harry smiled lightly. He could have contradicted her, and told her that what he and Ginny was experiencing wasn't exactly time-travel. But he was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole alternate reality thing Fate had revealed, and he knew he wouldn't be able to explain it. It was best just to let most people who he and Ginny revealed their secrets to that they were indeed time-travelers.

After that, the rest of dinner wasn't as exciting as the first half. Most of it was just hearty, innocent discussion amongst friends. An hour later, well after dinner, dessert and more conversation, Professor McGonagall said she had to leave. She thanked everyone for their hospitality, and left the Manor.

Harry and Ginny then headed upstairs to their bedroom, where they took a bath together before heading off to bed. As Harry curled up with Ginny, and watched her as she drifted off to sleep, his mind wandered. He was happy that Professor McGonagall had taken to their secret so very well.

He only hoped Ginny's family responded in the same.

* * *

**Chapter is finally complete! That was a rather lengthy one!**

**So both Susan and Professor McGonagall know Harry and Ginny's secrets of time-travel. When I began this chapter, it was only going to be Professor McGonagall. But during the part of the story, where Sirius, Harry and Ginny were heading to Potter Manor, I nearly forgot Susan was living there too! So I decided to let her in on the secret as well. Also, the reason I did not do lengthy explanations about the time-travel for either Susan or McGonagall's scenes, is because I plan on doing a bit of lengthy discussion when it comes to the Weasleys finding out. So I didn't want it to seem to repetitive.**

**As you can see, I am changing Harry and Ginny's Animagi from stags to a different animal. There is a reason for this. Back when I originally wrote the scene when they found out their Animagi, I was not planning for there to be a lot of action after Voldemort's defeat. While a stag is a pretty good fighter, it wouldn't work well with my plans. So they will be animals which are better fighters. Their new animal – at least Harry's – will be revealed next chapter!**

**Also next chapter: Ron is introduced formally to Hermione's parents as her boyfriend. Also, for the first time, and probably the last, I will be doing a small scene in the point-of-view of Hermione's parents! Hermione and Ron go on a date. However, something happens during the date that ruins Hermione's family plans of a holiday.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: No Title

**Chapter 3**  
**No Title**

**Author's Note: This chapter is not titled for a reason. There was originally a title for it. It can be seen in the bottom Author's Note.**

* * *

_Thursday, June 29__th__, 1995_

If there was one thing Harry was not looking forward to out of everything that would take place that summer, it was the record-breaking heatwave that was expected to hover over most of England for the entire summer. Harry had hoped that it wouldn't happen this time, but like clockwork, the temperatures rose quite high on Thursday morning.

Ginny was rather worried about how her garden behind Potter Manor would be affected by the sweltering heat. However, Melina promised her that she was prepared for this. With a bit of special elf magic, the atmosphere around the garden remained a perfect temperature, though none of the humans could feel it.

"I suppose Melina couldn't use her elf magic to cool down the air a bit around the Manor, could she?" Harry said, moodily, as he waded in the swimming pool behind the Manor.

He was rather grumpy. It was nearing the late afternoon, and the temperature hadn't cooled down at all. If anything, it had gotten hotter even though the sun was an hour or two from setting. He already knew that his and Ginny's traditional joined baths during the summers would already be out of the question. He was quite moody about this as well. It was something he always looked forward to.

Ginny was currently sitting at one of the tables shaded by a large umbrella.

"Probably not," she replied to him. "I suppose it is lucky we own a pool then."

"Sure," Harry said, "But if I spend too much time in here all summer, I fear I will have permanent wrinkles long before I should."

"Oh, how horrible!" Ginny teased.

"It is actually," Harry said; he turned and looked at Ginny, "Aren't you going to join me?"

"In a bit," Ginny said, "I'm brainstorming wedding ideas."

"I'm listening," Harry said, deciding that wedding plans might distract him from the summer swelter.

"Well, I'm not telling you just yet," Ginny said. "Call it payback for keeping details about our honeymoon from me."

"You told me you were fine with that being a secret," Harry said.

"I am," Ginny said. "I am also fine with planning the wedding on my own."

"I'm not exactly sure that works since I am the groom," Harry said.

Ginny shrugged. "Be there to meet me at the end of the aisle in handsome dress robes, looking so dashingly sexy that I'll want to rip those clothes off of you at the end of the night and I'll call it even."

Harry smiled. "I suppose I could agree to that."

Sirius emerged through the back door of Potter Manor, looking rather grumpy himself. Harry noticed he was drenched with sweat. Sirius had been home for about an hour now, and after greeting his wife and children – those related by blood and those who weren't – he had retreated to the Potions laboratory.

"You two could have warned me about this heatwave, you know," Sirius said, "The lab was already stifling due to the potion, on top of the summer heat. Cooling charms didn't help much."

"We were rather hoping the heatwave would pass England by this time around," Harry said.

Sirius harrumphed."Well,it is safe to say it didn't pass by. The good news is the potion to reveal your Animagi is finished. Hop out of the pool for a bit so we can get this over with. I'm rather anxious to see if I am right, or if this was all just a waste of time."

Harry stepped out of the pool, wrapped a towel around him to dry himself off, and walked over to Sirius. Sirius took a small vial from his robes and handed it to him. Harry walked away from the patio and pool, into the open field behind the Manor. He gulped down the contents of the vial, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was an illusion of a large herd of animals congregated in the field. He waited for nearly a minute, and during that time he wondered if the stag would canter out of the herd once again.

Finally an animal emerged from the herd, but it was not a stag. It was a large cat Harry had seen several times in books and at the zoo: a black panther. It had a sleek, black coat that seemed to shine in the sunlight. There were two distinct differences to a normal panther. The cat's eyes were not golden-yellow, but green like his own. Also, a light-golden patch of fur sat above the cat's eyes, representing Harry's lightning-bolt shaped scar.

The panther stared at Harry for a moment, as if challenging him, before it howled, a loud sound that was somewhere between a growl and a cat's meow. The herd of animals behind it vanished into thin air. Then the panther vanished a few moments later and Harry blinked out of the illusion. Harry returned to Sirius and Ginny.

"You were right, Sirius," Harry said, "It did change."

"What did you see?" Ginny asked, anxiously.

"A black panther," Harry said.

"A fine animal," Sirius said, with a smile, "Extremely fast and quite powerful. If you ever have to fight in your Animagus form, you'll be quite a tough opponent."

"So I will probably be a panther too?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty likely since you are connected by the Bond," Sirius said, "If not, you will likely be another member of the cat family."

"Like Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

"Exactly," Sirius said, "The four of you will be able to work together since it is likely all of you will be of the cat family. Same or similar ways of transformation."

"You're not disappointed, are you?" Harry asked, "That I will be a member of the cat family instead of – say – a dog like you, or a stag like Dad."

"Not disappointed at all," Sirius said, "As I said, it is a fine animal. Now, if you had turned out to be a rat or a snake, it might be a different story."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Thank goodness for small mercies."

"Aye," Sirius said, "Besides, your panther versus Padfoot – that would be an excellent race! I can't wait, kid! Now, if you excuse me, I am going to go change and take a dip in the pool."

Sirius turned and headed back into the house. Harry turned to Ginny, who caught his glance, and winked, then removed her shirt and shorts, revealing her bikini. She raced over to the pool and jumped in. Harry grinned and followed her in.

"You know, love," Ginny said, "For a cat, you sure do love the water."

"Even a cat would take a dip in the pool to get out of this heat," Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed her arms through the water, sending a wave of cool water rushing over Harry.

"This means war, woman," Harry said, with a laugh.

He then retaliated, sending a wave of water back toward her, thus beginning a long splash war that cooled the Bond-mates off considerably.

* * *

_Friday, June 30__th__, 1995_

Ron stood in front of the small mirror that hung on the wall near his bed in his small attic bedroom, taking in his appearance. His hands were sweaty from nerves, and he was careful not to wipe them on his clothes. He had dressed in his best outfit, a hand-me-down button-downed shirt and dress pants, both of which had once belonged to his brother Charlie. Even though the clothes were hand-me-downs he still thought he looked rather good. But to him, it didn't matter how he looked. As long as Hermione thought he looked good, that was all he needed to know.

A smile lit up his face at the thought of Hermione. However, it was a nervous smile. As much as he told himself not to be nervous, it didn't work. Really, he knew he had nothing to be nervous about. He had been on several outings with Hermione that could have been called dates. He had met Hermione's parents before. But he also knew this was not the same.

He was about to go on his first official date with Hermione since becoming her boyfriend. Sure, there had been those Hogsmeade visits, and the Yule Ball, but other than the final hours of the Yule Ball, he and Hermione hadn't been a couple during any of that. And Richard and Helen Granger knew him as Hermione's friend, but not officially as her boyfriend. He had been careful at King's Cross not to seem too affectionate in front of her parents just yet.

And then there were his own parents_. _He had prepared for his date all week, had written a couple of letters to Hermione and received a couple as well, but it hadn't been until their agreement of when he should meet her had he realized he hadn't told his parents about his plans. This realization had taken place the day before. It was after Hermione's last letter, that he had finally talked to his mother about his approaching date with Hermione.

The whole thing had been quite embarrassing. His mother had told him that she had guessed he and Hermione had become closer, quite possibly a couple, though she wasn't one-hundred percent sure until he had told her. She was quite fine with it, even to the point of referring to Hermione as a "second daughter" at one point, which embarrassed Ron greatly. She told him that if he wanted to go on a date with Hermione, then that was just fine with her. But she also told him to be extra careful, due to the threat of Death Eater activity still out there. Really, Ron was quite impressed that his mother allowed him to go on this date. He realized she must really _like _Hermione.

But the biggest embarrassment came a couple hours _after _that discussion with his mother.

His father had come home from his busy job as Interim Minister of Magic an hour before dinner the previous evening. Ron had been in his room day-dreaming about his date with Hermione when his father had knocked on the door and let himself in. What followed was Ron's most embarrassing conversation he had ever had with his father. His father had given him _the talk. _He had guessed, accurately since his father had confirmed his guesswork, that it had been his mother's idea to have this conversation. After the discussion, both father and son's faces were quite red from such an embarrassing discussion, and had avoided eye contact during dinner. Ron considered it lucky that his twin brothers hadn't figured it out just yet that he had such a conversation with his father.

Ron cleared his throat, removing himself from this reverie, and checked his reflection in the mirror again.

_Calm down, Ron, _he said to himself silently, _It is just Hermione. Don't be so nervous, you're a Gryffindor._

He smiled lightly, grabbed his wand from his bedside table, pocketed it and headed downstairs to the bottom level of the Burrow. He walked into the kitchen, where his mother was sitting by herself.

"Oh, my boy!" she said, when she caught sight of him, "You look so handsome!"

Ron felt his cheeks go warm, probably not for the last time that evening. "Thanks, Mum."

His mother smiled, and stood up from the table, then walked over to the kitchen counter where her purse was.

"I exchanged some Galleons for some Muggle money recently when I visited Diagon Alley," she said, "though I didn't quite know why I had done so at the time. It seems this is the perfect opportunity to use it. So, here you go. And a bit of money for the Knight Bus."

Ron spluttered and was about to say that she didn't have to do that, when he caught the look on her face. He smiled and took the money.

"Thanks, Mum," he said.

His mother smiled. "Just make sure you treat Hermione well, alright. She is a lovely girl. But also remember to be careful out there. It is still a dangerous time with those Death Eaters around."

"I promise, Mum," Ron said, "But I really do need to get going."

"Alright, dear," his mother said, before hugging him tightly, "You are getting so tall, it is a chore to hug you these days!"

Ron blushed again.

"I'll be keeping an eye on the clock, dear," his mother said, "So be sure to get back at a decent time."

"I promise, Mum," Ron repeated.

Before his mother could smother him again, he turned and headed back toward the sitting room. He reached the fireplace, and took some Floo Powder from the bag on the mantel, then threw it into the fireplace. He took another handful of the green powder, and stepped into the green fire.

"Diagon Alley!" he spoke with a clear voice, and felt his feet leave the ground.

Soon he emerged from the Floo, and into the Leaky Cauldron. He ignored the hustle and bustle of the patrons, and walked outside into Muggle London. He looked around to make sure everything was clear, then raised his wand arm. The Knight Bus arrived almost immediately, and when the door opened, he stepped onto the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," the conductor said, "I'm your conductor this evening, Stan Shunpike. Where bouts you headed?"

"Oxfordshire," Ron said, then gave the address of Hermione's house that she had given him earlier that year.

Ron paid Stan and sat down in a seat, just as the Knight Bus started off at high speed. Normally, a trip from London to Oxfordshire would take nearly two hours, but with the Knight Bus' dangerously high speeds, it only took about ten minutes. Before Ron knew it, the conductor had announced that they had arrived. Ron stood up and walked off the bus. Then as a thought crossed his mind, he turned back to the conductor.

"Er... it is possible I will be needing another ride on the bus," he said, "I'm not sure though."

"We'll be here if you raise your wand arm," Stan said.

"Er... alright, thanks," Ron said.

Stan smiled and the Knight Bus zoomed away. Ron cleared his throat and turned around, facing Hermione's house. It was a two-story house that looked almost identical to those around it. Ron couldn't tell the difference between most of the houses, and he very much hoped he had arrived at the right house. Ron's nerves were on edge, as he slowly made his way up the sidewalk. When he reached the door, he knocked on it three times.

Soon, the door opened, and and a man Ron recognized as Hermione's father stood there in the doorway. He winced slightly; he had rather hoped it was Hermione who had greeted him.

Ron cleared his throat. "Er... hello. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm -"

"Hermione's friend," Richard Granger said, "Yes, come on in."

Ron winced again, as he followed Richard into the house. He wasn't sure how he felt being referred to only as Hermione's "friend" by her father.

"Hermione!" Richard said, "Your friend's here!"

A moment later, Hermione appeared at the top of the steps that led to the second level. Ron smiled, being careful not to stare at her with her father nearby. He almost couldn't help it. She looked _beautiful. _She was wearing a blue skirt outfit that showed her curves off rather well, as well as a bit of leg. She was wearing the same heels that she had worn to the Yule Ball.

She smiled brightly, eyeing Ron as she made her way down the stairs. By this time, Hermione's mother had emerged from somewhere in the house, but Ron had only seen her now because his attention had been on Hermione.

"Er – Mum, Dad, I'm sure you remember Ron," Hermione said.

"Of course," Helen Granger said, "How do you do, young man?"

"I'm good," Ron said, "Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, please it is Helen!" Helen said, with a smile. "Any boy who is dating my daughter should refer to me by my first name."

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at Hermione. Had she already told them they were dating? The look on her face, however, told him she hadn't.

"How did you know, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it is obvious!" Helen said, "The way you looked at each other, and said goodbye at King's Cross."

Ron winced again. He had done his best not to make his affections so obvious that day, but it seemed he had failed.

"Well – err – yeah," Hermione said, "We're dating. He's my boyfriend."

Richard raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised. It seemed, unlike his wife, he had no clue about his daughter's relationship with Ron. Ron did not like how Richard was remaining silent.

"Well, I suppose we better go, then," Hermione said. We'll be back by ten-o-clock, I promise."

"Do you need money, dear?" Helen asked.

"I have everything taken care of," Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she looked at Ron. Ron only smiled in response.

"Very well," Helen said, "Have fun."

"Be safe," Richard said.

Ron did his best not to splutter. Certain topics from his discussion with his father had come to mind when he heard Richard's words. Though he was quite sure Richard didn't mean it like that.

Thankfully, Hermione seemed to see how nervous Ron was, because she opened the front door behind her, and led Ron out.

"Bye Mum, Dad!" Hermione said, "Love you."

"I love you too," Helen said, "Have fun, darling."

"Love you," Richard said.

Ron caught the man's eyes on him for a moment, before Helen shut the door.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said, "I was hoping that would be less awkward."

"It's fine, really," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "So... you have money?"

"Yeah, Mum gave me some Muggle money," Ron said, "I'm paying for everything. Isn't that what I am supposed to do?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I just wasn't sure – well, never mind."

"So what do you want to do?" Ron asked, "I know you said something about a – er – cinnamon?"

"Cinema," Hermione corrected, with a giggle, "Movie. There's a new movie that just came to the theater here in town that I really want to see. I figured we could go see the movie, then eat, unless you're hungry now."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," Ron said, "I'm paying."

"Alright," Hermione said, "The movie is going to start in half-an-hour, so I hope we can get to the theater in time."

Ron grinned and raised his wand hand. The Knight Bus appeared once again a moment later, and Ron and Hermione hastily boarded it.

"Welcome back," Stan said. "Where to, now?"

Hermione told Stan the name of the theater, and Ron paid for their fee. The bus started once again just as the couple sat down. Ron noticed Hermione looked rather wary of the bus. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should have walked or something," Ron said.

"No, we'd never make it in time," Hermione said. "I'm quite fine just like this."

Ron felt heat rise in his cheeks once again as Hermione smiled and cuddled against him. The night was beginning quite well. He just hoped it continued that way.

* * *

Richard Granger stared out the window of the sitting room, his eyes blinking rapidly. He had just seen his daughter disappear into thin air with her date. He had seen his daughter disappear into thin air before. Hell, he had even done the very same through Apparition or whatever it was called. But still, he couldn't help but feel slightly off whenever he saw something magical happen to his daughter. Every time it made him feel as if he was slowly losing her.

He turned around and found Helen watching him with her hands on her hips.

"You're terrible, you know," she said.

"Pardon?" Richard asked.

"I saw how you were looking at that young man, Richard," Helen said. "You don't think he's good enough for her."

"No boy will ever be good enough for her," Richard said.

"Well, he's pretty darned close to it," Helen said, "He is quite the gentleman, and his family is just wonderful. I can already tell Hermione's madly in love with him."

Richard spluttered audibly, and Helen shook her head.

"Contradict me all you want, but it is the truth, dear," Helen said. "She loves him. And I do believe he loves her as well."

"How can you tell?" Richard asked.

"Because he looks at her the same way you look at me," Helen said.

Richard smiled softly. Perhaps his wife was right.

"I'm going to make dinner," Helen said, "Don't let me catch you looking out that window again tonight. And you better not lecture Hermione nor her boyfriend if they are out past ten."

"Yes, dear," Richard said.

Helen shook her head and turned and headed toward the kitchen.

"And I do believe I asked you to fix that air conditioner!" she said, loudly, "I know there is a heatwave going on, but it is rather frigid inside the house."

Richard nodded, though he was pretty sure he had already fixed the infernal machine. He sighed deeply and headed out of the living room in the direction of the air conditioner, still thinking about Hermione and the boy she was apparently deeply in love with.

* * *

Less than three hours later, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table in a small diner a short walking distance from the movie theater. The diner was fairly empty. Other than those who worked there, the only guests were an elderly couple and a family with two young children. Ron and Hermione had both ordered deli sandwiches and crisps for dinner; neither were hungry for more than that after sharing a large tub of popcorn while watching the movie.

Hermione stared at Ron as he started on his sandwich. He hadn't said much since the movie finished. She wasn't really sure if he had liked it. It was an excellent movie in her opinion, surely a contender at some award shows in the future. It was the first time he had ever seen a movie, or really anything involving something like it. Perhaps he was still trying to understand everything.

"How did you like the movie?" Hermione asked.

"It was brilliant!" Ron said, smiling.

"Really?" Hermione said, with a smile, "You just haven't said much, so I wasn't sure if you liked it."

"I suppose I'm just trying to get it through my head," Ron said. "It was based on a true story, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "a pretty famous one."

"So," Ron lowered his voice so as not to be overheard by the Muggles around them, "Muggles really have gone into outer space then?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "For a few decades now."

"But it seems so dangerous!" Ron said. "I mean... those people in that ship nearly died."

"It is dangerous, yes," Hermione said. "But there has also been successful missions to the moon."

"Blimey," Ron said, "The things Muggles can do without magic."

Hermione smiled and nodded, and continued eating her sandwich. Suddenly, she heard a clicking sound coming from the direction of the windows. Curious, she glanced at the window and her eyes widened when she saw patches of frost begin to form on the glass.

"Ron," Hermione whispered urgently.

Ron popped a crisp in his mouth. "Hmm?"

Hermione pointed at the window, and Ron looked toward it. His eyes widened.

"That's not normal," Ron said, "Frost on a stifling warm evening?"

A rush of frigid air crept over them. It was then that Hermione realized what was going on.

"Dementors!" Hermione whispered urgently.

A mix of fright and grim determination crossed Ron's face. He hastily put some money down on the table, and he and Hermione stood up and hurried out of the diner. The frigid air was more evident as they exited the building.

"Fight or flight?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said, "We're underage, but – if we're right then – the Muggles, Ron!"

"Fight then," Ron said, "Happy thoughts, Hermione. Follow the cold air, you reckon?"

Hermione nodded, and she and Ron both summoned their wands from their holsters. She grasped Ron's free hand firmly with her own, and the couple walked toward the direction of the colder air. This lead them toward on alleyway on the side of the diner. Hermione's eyes widened in fright as she saw a Dementor hovering a few feet away in the alleyway. A realization hit Hermione, but before she could speak up, Ron pointed his wand at the Dementor.

"No, Ron!" Hermione said, just as Ron unleashed his Patronus.

Hermione looked on as Ron's large, silver Lion Patronus emerged from his wand and ran toward the Dementor. The lion hit the Dementor, and a loud shriek pierced through the air. However, the shriek had come from behind them.

"There's another one!" Hermione said; she had realized there from the chilly air, that there had to be more than one in order to affect the temperature that much.

She turned around just in time to see a Dementor swooping in on them from the direction of the road.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said, thinking about when she had cuddled up with Ron on the Knight Bus.

The silver otter emerged from her wand and scurried toward the Dementor, which let off another piercing shriek when the Patronus hit it. Both Dementors retreated, but before Hermione could wonder why the creatures were there in Oxfordshire, she heard multiple cracks of Apparation. Around her and Ron, several Aurors appeared in the alleyway. The Aurors surrounded the young pair, two on either side of them, their wands out.

"Ron?" a familiar voice called out, "Hermione? Wands down, everyone!"

Sirius Black pushed between two of the Aurors and walked toward Hermione and Ron.

"Sirius!" Hermione said, "Dementors! Two of them!"

"Dementors, eh?" one of the Aurors said, "Is that your excuse for using underage magic in public?!"

"Silence, Staples," Sirius ordered the Auror; "I'll take care of this. The rest of you! Make sure there weren't any Muggle witnesses. I'm going to take these two home." He turned back to Ron and Hermione and offered them his hands. "We'll go to your house first, Hermione. I remember where it is."

Hermione nodded, and took Sirius' hand, as Ron took the other. She felt the air leave her lungs and her sight went dark. Her sight and breath returned a moment later, and she found she was standing in front of her house. But what she didn't expect to see were more Aurors standing in her front yard.

"What's going on?" Sirius demanded; one of the Aurors walked toward them, "Dawlish, what is this all about?"

"She lives here, yes?" the Auror, Dawlish said.

"This is my house, yeah," Hermione said, panic attempting to claim her.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"We received word that a witch living here broke the Restriction for Underage Wizardry and came to investigate," Dawlish said, "When we arrived, we found -"

The Auror stopped abruptly and looked at Hermione, with a worried expression. Hermione looked from the Auror to her house. She ran past Dawlish and hurried toward the house.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron said.

Although she heard Ron's footsteps behind her, she did not wait for him. She hurried through the open door, and found more people inside. She walked toward the living room, where there were three men crowded around.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded, "Where's my Mum and Dad?!"

"Young lady," one of the wizards said, "You shouldn't be here right now."

"Where are my parents?!" Hermione growled, her voice breaking.

"Answer her question," Sirius said behind her.

The man who spoke up looked his associates and nodded. They backed away, and Hermione saw what appeared to be a body laying on the floor of her sitting room. Ron grabbed her and held her against him, hugging her tightly.

"Don't look, Hermione," he whispered. "Look at me. No, Hermione –!"

Hermione couldn't help it. She looked over her shoulder at the sight behind her. What she thought was one body turned out to be two. Her parents lay there, with wide eyes, and slack jaws, their lips a deep blue. It seemed Richard Granger's last living moments were his failed attempts to protect his wife.

Hermione gasped, choking on her tears, and she went limp, fainting in Ron's arms.

* * *

**– hides under the blankets on his bed – I'm sorry! Don't blame me! It is my muse, I swear!**

**This chapter was originally going to be called "A Demented Date", but I knew it would give out spoilers, so I didn't give the chapter a title. Nor did I put "Warning: Character Deaths" for the same reason. It would have given away the shocking final scenes to this chapter.**

**This chapter starts a small storyline. Everything will become clear over the next chapter or two.**

**So if memory serves me correctly, this is the third time I've killed off Hermione's parents. Damn my muse!**

**I am attempting to refrain from using (Name of character's PoV) at the start of each scene. Could you understand whose PoV it was in each scene?**

The movie Ron and Hermione saw was Apollo 13, which was released in theaters on the exact date in this chapter.

**Next chapter: The aftermath of this event, guest starring Howlers and much more!**


	4. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 4  
The Will of Albus Dumbledore**

**Author's Note: The response to the last chapter was amazing! 40 reviews in less than twenty-four hours! I've never had that happen before, nor has there ever been anywhere close to 100 reviews in only three chapters! Thank you everyone! Many of you were wanting answers for who was responsible for last chapter's events. Hopefully this chapter and the next one will give them to you.**

* * *

_Friday, June 30__th__, 1995_

At Potter Manor, Harry and Ginny were lounging in the comfortable air conditioned sitting room, working on more details for the wedding. Sirius hadn't come home from work that evening yet, however he had sent owl post earlier that day informing them that he might have a late day at the Ministry. Susan had gone to her friend Hannah Abbot's earlier that day and would be spending the weekend with the Abbots. So it had just been Harry, Ginny and Amelia around the dinner table that evening.

Amelia walked into the sitting room, and sat down in one of the reclining chairs across the room from Harry and Ginny.

"Are the twins asleep?" Ginny asked her.

"Finally," Amelia said, "They seemed rather fussy this evening. They probably just miss their father. I wonder if I should contact him and see when he is coming home."

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," Harry said.

"You're probably right," Amelia said. "Anything I can to do help you with your wedding plans? My own wedding wasn't too long ago to forget some of the details."

Suddenly, Dobby appeared in the middle of the sitting room. He looked rather frantic.

"What's wrong, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Mister Sirius is home and he isn't alone!" Dobby said. "Master's friends are with him, and they are not well at all!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and hopped up, then ran out of the room and toward the front doors of the Manor. Ron walked into the house, carrying an unconscious Hermione.

"Ron?!" Harry asked, "Hermione?! Is she okay?!"

"She fainted," Ron said, looking emotionless, "Again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Ginny asked, "Talk to me, Ron!"

"Lay her down on the couch in the sitting room, Ron," Sirius said, walking through the front door of the house, followed by Melina, "I'll explain everything to Harry and Ginny. Melina, get the shock remedy potion, and glasses of water."

Melina nodded and vanished with a _crack, _while Ron carried Hermione through the house.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione were on a date in Oxfordshire," Sirius said, "Apparently they were attacked by Dementors."

"Dementors!" Ginny asked, "Hermione, they didn't -"

"Hermione and Ron were able to defend themselves quite well," Sirius said, "The Dementors were gone by the time myself and a team of Aurors arrived. I took Ron and Hermione to her house, and found that another team of Aurors were there, apparently they had just arrived shortly before we did." He frowned and shook his head. "It appears that Dementors attacked Hermione's house. Her parents were both given the Kiss. They were dead by the time the Aurors arrived."

Ginny choked on her tears and Harry wrapped an arm around her, as she fell against him and cried into his shirt.

"Hermione saw her parents' bodies, and she collapsed," Sirius said, "Only thing I could think of was taking her far away from the house. So I brought her and Ron here. The result of the Apparation rendered her completely unconscious. She's experienced so much in so little time."

Harry pressed his lips into Ginny's hair. _Come on. Let's go comfort our friends._

Ginny sniffled, and nodded against Harry's chest, before backing away. He led her into the sitting room. Hermione was awake and responsive, though she was still laying on the couch. She was currently gulping down a glass of water, with help from Ron. Amelia and Winky were both nearby. Amelia looked up, when Harry, Ginny and Sirius entered the room. She ran over to Sirius and hugged him.

Harry and Ginny walked over to Ron and Hermione. Ginny kneeled next to Ron and hugged Hermione as best she could since the bushy-haired witch was still laying on the couch. When Ginny backed away, Harry hugged her as well.

"Hermione," Harry said, as he backed away from her, "I... I don't know what to say except I am sorry."

"I wish everyone would stop apologizing to me," Hermione said, "First thing Ron said when I came to is he was sorry."

"I am sorry, Hermione!" Ron said, "We should have been there. We could have watched the telly and had dinner with your parents. If we had -"

"I wanted to go out, Ron," Hermione said, "I wanted to have an actual date with you. I was looking forward to it. It isn't your fault. I don't know whose fault it is, but it isn't yours! Do you understand me?"

Ron sighed and nodded. He leaned toward her and hugged her again, then kissed her softly. Harry turned away from the scene, just as he saw Hermione crying against Ron as she kissed him. This was their private moment, something he didn't need to intrude on.

Suddenly, Blitzen and Donder ran into the room, the former holding what appeared to be a red envelope.

"Mister Sirius!" Blitzen said, "We has letter for you!"

"Blitzen, drop the letter please!" Harry said, recognizing what exactly the little house-elf was holding.

Blitzen did as was told, and dropped the Howler. However, it never reached the ground. It hovered for a moment, before floating over to Ron. It remained airborne, as it tore itself open.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" screamed the voice of Molly Weasley, "HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC IN THE PRESENCE OF MUGGLES! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! WE TRUSTED YOU TO BEHAVE ON YOUR DATE WITH HERMIONE! WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS! YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU ARE ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY!"

The letter blew a raspberry, then ripped itself apart into many pieces. Blitzen and Donder, who were still plugging their ears from the loud sound, ran from the room before the Howler destroyed itself.

Ron, who had backed away from Hermione at the first sound of his mother's voice looked windswept and frightened.

"Blimey," he croaked. "H-how did she know?"

"She must have received a letter from the Department for the Improper Use of Magic," Sirius said; he reached into his robes, and revealed a piece of parchment. "Auror Dawlish gave me this just before we left. It is a letter informing you, Hermione, of the law you broke using magic in the presence of Muggles." He sighed, narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "You are expected to stand in front of the Wizengamot on Monday. I am guessing Ron's letter said the same thing."

"Wizengamot?" Ginny asked, "But this was their first offense!"

"Which means they should be able to get off rather easily," Sirius said.

Suddenly things began to click in Harry's mind. This all seemed way too familiar.

"I am going to kill her," he snarled.

"What's wrong, kid?" Sirius asked.

"Dolores Umbridge," Harry said, "I bet you anything it was her. She somehow sent those Dementors after Hermione. Last timeline, she was responsible for sending Dementors after me. I wound up in front of the Wizengamot."

"But why would she do that?" Amelia asked.

"She's punishing me," Harry said, "By going after my friends. Maybe she doesn't believe I was the one who defeated Voldemort. Hell, maybe she believes Voldemort didn't really come back at all. She probably thinks I am lying."

"That doesn't make sense," Sirius said, "There were witnesses! I was a witness!"

"We're family, Sirius," Harry said, "As the head of the Auror Department, you could make any of those Aurors in the cemetery say what you wanted them to say. At least that is what Umbridge would think. To someone like her, it probably makes perfect sense."

"This... woman... is responsible for killing my parents?" Hermione asked.

"It is highly likely, Hermione," Harry said.

"What do we do?" Ron asked. "Do I and Hermione really have to go in front of the Wizengamot?"

"Yes," Amelia said, "But don't worry. I will take care of this. All of this. I am taking a leave of absence from my leave of absence."

"Amelia, you're not ready," Sirius said.

"I'm the Minister of Magic, Sirius," Amelia said, "It doesn't matter whether I am ready or not. I am going to correct this injustice."

"Alright," Sirius said, "I'll be right back. I am going to go to the Burrow myself, and explain to Molly what happened."

"Do I have to go with you?" Ron asked, "I don't want to leave Hermione."

"No, you may stay here," Sirius said. "I'll take care of it."

Sirius gave Hermione a reassuring smile, kissed his wife, then headed out of the room.

"Why would this Umbridge woman come after me?" Hermione asked. "If she was targeting you, Harry -"

"She hates Muggleborn, Hermione," Harry said, "And Muggles, and half-breeds. She's just a cruel, vindictive woman. And I refuse to put up with her anymore."

"I'll take care of it, Harry," Amelia said, "I already have a few ideas."

"Are you sure you can do this, Amy?" Ginny asked, "Marlene and Eli need you."

"I suppose it is about time I showed them where Mummy works," Amelia said, "I was planning on building a nursery near my office at the Ministry anyway. Pardon me. I need to write a few letters. Call for me if you need anything. Hermione, you may need more shock potion before too long. If you feel funny, take some."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

Amelia smiled softly and walked out of the room. Harry turned back toward Hermione. She seemed to be trying not to think of her parents' deaths, avoiding thinking about anything to do with them. He knew this was dangerous for her. That when it did come to her, it would hurt even more.

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" Ginny said.

Harry smiled at his Bond-mate. She either seemed to have read his mind, or was thinking of the same thing.

"I'm fine, Ginny," Hermione said.

"You're not, Hermione," Harry said.

"Leave her alone," Ron growled softly, "If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to. She's already had a rough night. Why do you have to remind her of it anymore?"

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm here for you, Hermione," Ron said, "Whatever you need."

Hermione pulled Ron toward her and kissed him again. Harry sighed and walked over to the other love-seat in the room and sat down on it, ignoring his best friends.

_I know what you're thinking, Harry, _Ginny said, sitting down next to him, _She needs to talk about it. And she will, sooner or later. That is what Ron is there for. She needs him the most right now._

_You're right, _Harry said, _I just wish it was different. At least it would distract me from thinking about tearing Umbridge apart limb from limb._

_You're sure she is responsible for this?_

_Yes, Ginny. There is no other explanation. This is just like the previous timeline. Except this time she couldn't get to me because this house is protected by the Fidelius Charm, so she went after our friends. She's taken it too far this time._

_I'm confused though. We asked Ragnok to use some of the gold in our vault to fund placing protective enchantments over Hermione's house._

_Enchantments can be brought down, Ginny. We learned that with the Dementor attack on Hogwarts last year. Umbridge has enough connections from her days in the Ministry. I guarantee she probably figured out about the enchantments. Though I do want to talk to Ragnok about it. That is quite concerning.  
_

_That is probably a good idea. _She then yawned. _It must be near our regular bedtime, but there is no way I can go to bed just yet._

Harry smiled, scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. She responded to this action with a small smile of her own and cuddled against him. The couple remained in this position, both ignoring Ron and Hermione so as to give them their privacy. A few minutes later, Ginny was well on her way to drowsing off to sleep, when Sirius returned to the sitting room. And he wasn't alone.

Mrs. Weasley walked in behind him, and Ron immediately stood up at the sight of her.

"Mum, I'm sorry!" he said, "I can explain everything -"

Before Ron could continue, his mother had engulfed him in a hug.

"You don't have to explain anything, Ron Weasley," she said, "Nor do you have to apologize. I should apologize to you for that Howler. I completely overreacted." She backed away from Ron and moved over to Hermione then hugged her as well. "Sirius explained everything to me. I am so sorry, Hermione."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Oh, please, dear, it is Molly," Mrs. Weasley said, "You're dating my boy, you have that right."

Hermione burst into tears a moment later. Mrs. Weasley backed away in surprise, seemingly confused, and Ron moved back to his position on the couch, comforting her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Her mother basically said the same thing you said," Ron said, as Hermione sniffled against his shirt, "But it was directed toward me. It was one of the last things she said to us before we left to go on our date."

"Oh, I am sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said; she sighed and turned to Sirius. "Perhaps it is best if I take Hermione to the Burrow with Ron and I."

"I would suggest the same," Sirius said, "However, it should wait until tomorrow. I fear another bout of Apparation without some rest beforehand might do her in. She's been through too much tonight."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "You're probably right."

"Well, if she's not going," Ron said, "then I'm staying here with her tonight, Mum."

Harry expected Mrs. Weasley to disagree with Ron, and make him go home with her. Therefore he was surprised when he saw her expression soften instead of harden.

"Alright, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "But I expect you back home tomorrow morning for breakfast. We can discuss this apparent hearing you have in front of the Wizengamot."

"Can't Amelia do something about that?" Ron asked.

"If I wanted to be a controlling Minister like many of my predecessors, I could," Amelia said, as she returned to the room, "Unfortunately I cannot do that. But do not fret, children. This will all be taken care of. The both of you will have to attend the hearing, I'm afraid. But it will all be fine. I promise you. I will be playing my part in it, which means I will have to go into the Ministry tomorrow."

"Do you need someone to watch after the twins?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I will take them to the Ministry with me," Amelia said, "I've already taken care of it."

"I think it is best if Harry and Ginny go to the Burrow tomorrow with Ron and Hermione," Sirius said, "They can be there for Hermione, and nobody will have to worry about anything happening to them." He turned to Harry and Ginny, "I know you can take care of yourselves, believe me. But this is probably for the best."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

"Now," Amelia said, "It has been a very long day, and tomorrow is going to be even longer I am afraid. I believe we should all go to bed. The house-elves have already gone to bed, so I will prepare a couple of rooms for Ron and Hermione. Molly, when you return home, please ask Arthur to meet me in my office precisely at noon tomorrow."

"Of course, Amelia," Mrs. Weasley said, "Well, I will see you kids tomorrow then."

She hugged all four children in turn, and once again comforted Hermione with her words of sympathy. After which, Sirius walked her out of the Manor.

"Hermione, will you be okay sleeping by yourself, tonight?" Amelia asked.

Hermione frowned, and looked at Ron then shook her head.

"As long as the two of you promise to behave," Amelia said, "I'll allow you to sleep in one room tonight. Just don't let Molly know."

"Thank you, Amy," Hermione said, "I promise we'll just go to sleep."

Ron's cheeks went bright red as he nodded profusely.

"I figured that much for myself," Amelia said, with a soft smile, "I just had to make sure."

"I have a spare sleeping gown you can use, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled, and the four teens, and Amelia headed up toward the second floor.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Ron was laying in a large queen-sized bed in one of the spare bedrooms. Hermione walked into the room, wearing a pearl-colored sleeping gown. She shut the door behind her, and walked over to the bed, then climbed in next to Ron. She curled up against him, and Ron moved to blow out the candle, when Hermione once again burst into tears against him. Ron didn't know exactly what he could do to comfort her, so he let her cry against him as he brushed a hand through her bushy locks.

For a few minutes, Hermione cried softly against him, before gradually calming down to sniffles. Finally, she turned and looked up at him.

"Your shirt's all soaked now," she said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Ron said, "You've been holding that in all night. You needed to let it all out or you'd explode."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Ron," Hermione said, "Where am I going to live? I have no idea how to plan a funeral. Oh, Merlin, how am I supposed to explain any of this to my extended family? None of them can know I'm a witch!"

"Hermione, calm down and listen to me," Ron said, fearing she'd burst into tears again, "We'll figure it out together. I'll help you. For starters, you heard Mum. You'll live at the Burrow, with me and my family. Ginny's living here, so you can use her room. As for the funeral and your family – I'm sure the Ministry will take care of it."

"Okay," Hermione said; then she sniffled and tears formed in her eyes again. "I c-can't remember - I can't remember what the last thing was that I said to them."

"You told them you loved them," Ron said.

"I should have said more," Hermione said, "All I was thinking of was our date, and how much I wanted to spend time with you. If I had known -"

"You didn't," Ron said, "You couldn't have known."

"I'm smarter than that!" Hermione exclaimed, with another sniffle.

"Listen to me, Hermione," Ron said, "_You couldn't have known. _Nobody could know what was going to happen."

"I should have," Hermione said. "Oh, Ron, this is all my fault!"

Ron sighed, and shook his head. "No it isn't, Hermione."

"It is!" Hermione growled, "If I wasn't a witch, the Dementors wouldn't have attacked my parents."

"If you weren't a witch," Ron said, "I probably would have never met you. I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want to even think about that."

Hermione sniffled again. She looked back up at him and smiled lightly. "That is true, I suppose."

"Let's just go to sleep alright," Ron said, "You'll feel better in the morning. I promise. Your head will be clearer and you'll be able to figure everything out."

Hermione nodded. She then leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Ron smiled against her lips and returned the kiss. It didn't linger for too long, but Ron didn't mind. Even if they hadn't promised Amelia to behave, he knew they were too young, and it was too early in their relationship, to even think about doing more then kissing and snogging. He had already known that before his father had given him _the talk._

He blew out the candle, and the room went pitch black for a moment. Hermione's breathing intensified and Ron cuddled her closer to him.

"It's alright," he whispered, "I'm here. You're safe. Let your eyes adjust."

"I know," Hermione said, "I'm alright now. Thanks."

"See, I told you," Ron said, "It isn't as dark as you thought."

"I didn't mean that," Hermione said, "I meant thanks for making me feel safe."

Ron smiled. "Always. Let's go to sleep now."

"Okay," Hermione said, "Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron replied.

Silence reigned for a moment, and Ron thought Hermione had fallen asleep.

"I love you," she said into the darkness.

Ron smiled lightly. He hadn't expected her to say that so soon. Hell, there were times he wasn't sure if she'd ever say it. They had only been dating since Christmas after all. He knew her confession probably had something to do with the events that had happened that evening. Then he realized it didn't matter why she had said it. He was happy to hear it.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said.

Hermione murmured softly, and Ron realized she had fallen asleep. He wondered if she had heard him or not. Then he realized it didn't matter. She was a smart witch, wasn't she? She probably knew he loved her. With this in mind, he cuddled her close against him and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

_Saturday, July 1st, 1995  
_  
Early the following morning, everyone in the house – residents and guests – were up and ready to leave. They were all crowded in the sitting room, where the children would use the Floo to travel to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny, who were planning on staying at the Burrow for a few days, had each packed a duffel bag filled with a few days' worth of clothes.

"Hermione, if you feel up to it," Sirius said, "Tonight I can come by the Burrow and we can go back to your house, and you can pack up some clothes."

Hermione nodded in a silent reply.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Amelia said, "We'll take care of everything. The hearing and – well – everything else."

"Thanks, Amy," Hermione said.

Sirius pointed his wand at Harry and Ginny's travel bags, and they vanished, their destination the Burrow. Ginny used the Floo first, and Harry followed soon after. Mrs. Weasley was there to meet them in the sitting room. The smells of breakfast traveled from the kitchen. Ron arrived next and then Hermione.

"Come along, everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, "Breakfast is almost ready."

Harry followed Ginny and the others into the kitchen. They found that Bill, Percy, the twins and Mr. Weasley were already there.

"I think I speak for everyone here, Hermione," Mr. Weasley as the four new arrivals sat down, "When I say I am deeply saddened by your loss. Your parents were the most wonderful Muggles I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

The rest of the Weasleys nodded and murmured their own sympathies.

"Thank you, everyone," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley served everyone breakfast, and soon conversations began around the table.

"Is Charlie coming home this summer?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "He sent a letter just this past week. He will be coming home next Friday, and will be here well into August."

Ginny nodded. _Harry, I hate to sound so blunt, but with Hermione no longer going out of the country, I think we could push up the date for when we tell my family about our secret. Maybe next weekend? It will give us more time to discuss our wedding with Mum and everyone._

_Yeah, I agree. Hopefully by next weekend things will have calmed down again. I think something like this would be a perfect thing to distract Hermione. I'll write to Draco later, and see if he and Astoria can come by next weekend._

_Alright. I just realized something else..._

"Mum," Ginny said, "Harry and I need to go to Gringotts today. We need to meet with Ragnok and talk to him about a few things."

Mrs. Weasley glanced at Ginny for a moment, and Harry recognized the look on her face. She was debating this with herself.

"Alright, dear," she said after a moment, "Bill, you're off work today. Could you escort Harry and Ginny to Gringott's? I wouldn't want them to go alone with this ongoing Death Eater threat."

"I'd be happy to, Mum," Bill said, with a smile. "We can go whenever you wish, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. We can go after breakfast. It shouldn't take very long."

"I would suggest the same," Bill said, "Mornings are less busy at the bank, even during the weekend."

Breakfast continued with lighter topics. Harry thought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to discuss Ron and Hermione's hearing during breakfast, as Mrs. Weasley had suggested the night before, but it seemed neither wanted to bring it up just yet. Perhaps, Harry thought, they were being cautious around Hermione at the moment. Or they wanted to have the conversation in private.

After breakfast. Harry and Ginny separated, bringing their luggage to their different bedrooms, Harry to Ron's and Ginny to her own where she would be joined by Hermione. Afterward, Harry, Ginny and Bill all traveled by the Floo Network to Diagon Alley, and made their way to Gringott's. When they arrived, they made their way over to the short queue in front of Ragnok. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out for Harry and Ginny, and they turned and saw Fleur Delacour walking toward them.

"Fleur!" Ginny said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am applying for a job here," Fleur said, "However, zis application is vairy – how you say... confusing."

Ginny glanced at Harry. _I just came up with a brilliant idea._

"Fleur, this is my brother, Bill," she said, "He works here at Gringotts."

"Enchanted to meet you, _Guillaume_," Fleur said, "Ginny 'as told me much about you and 'er family."

"Is that right?" Bill said, glancing curiously at Ginny before turning back to Fleur, "Hopefully it is all good things? If you wish, I could assist you with the application. Which position are you trying to apply for?"

"Human Resources," Fleur said.

"I thought as much," Bill said, with a small smile, "All human workers at Gringotts start there. Don't believe the goblins when they tell you it is at the very bottom of the pole when it comes to Gringotts jobs. It is a very fine job."

"I would be vairy 'appy for your assistance, _Guillaume_," Fleur said. "Though it appears that you are with your seester and her friend."

"Well," Bill said, clearing his throat, "That is true, I suppose -"

"Go on," Ginny said, "We'll be fine."

"Alright," Bill said, "Wait for me when you're finished. Mum would have kneazle kittens if you went off alone."

"Sure," Ginny said, "Have fun."

Bill smiled and walked away with Fleur. Harry and Ginny could still hear Fleur talking to him.

"I was most curious to meet you, Guillaume," Fleur said, "I 'ave already met most of your family."

Bill turned and looked over his shoulder, toward Harry and Ginny. Ginny winked and Bill blushed red before turning back to Fleur.

Ginny giggled and looked at Harry.

___I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship._

_You're a fine Cupid, Mrs. Potter,_ _Harry said._

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she also smiled lightly and gripped his hand fondly. The Bond-mates waited for another five minutes before it was their turn to meet with Ragnok. The goblin's lips turned up in a wide smile when he saw them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said in a low voice, "An honor. What luck this is! I was planning on sending post to you today. Do you have time to talk to me, or do you only wish to visit your vault."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, thinking the same thing: what did Ragnok want to talk to them about?

Harry cleared his throat and turned back to the goblin. "Actually, we are here to talk to you, Master Ragnok."

"Very well," Ragnok said. "Follow me."

The Bond-mates walked around the counters, and followed the goblin into one of the private rooms.

"Do you wish to voice your questions first, or should we begin with my own reasons for this meeting?" Ragnok asked.

"You may go first," Harry said.

Ragnok smiled and snapped his bony fingers. A cream-colored folder appeared in front of him.

"To begin," Ragnok said, "I am afraid I must apologize. I meant to speak to you much earlier than now, but because you were still at Hogwarts, I could not find a good time. Usually such things like this are supposed to be handled within a month."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Along with my task of overseer for your vaults and many others," Ragnok said, "I am also a – well, in your terms, you would call me a solicitor. I handled the Dumbledore family vault. A few weeks before his death, Albus came to see me. He wished to update his Final Will and Testament. Both of your names were added onto his will."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and looked back at Ragnok. Harry wondered what Dumbledore could possibly give him. Was it perhaps the first Snitch he had ever caught? No, it was only given to him to hide the Resurrection Stone. Perhaps the Deluminator, though he didn't know why he'd need it. He already had the Sword of Gryffindor; in fact he was meaning to return it to the school where it belonged.

Ragnok took out a long scroll of parchment and tapped it with a long bony finger. It hovered in the air next to him and opened up to reveal a section of the parchment.

"'To Harry and Ginny Potter,'" Ragnok read, "'I am afraid I may not be of this earth when it is time for the two of you to wed, as much as I wish I could be at your wedding. I do believe it will be a momentous occasion. Whatever funds are needed for your wedding, I wish to pay out of my own pocket. Please accept this gift in return for whatever pain I may have caused you since you have met me. I also leave two items. The first is my Pensieve, and this box of my memories. If my portrait cannot answer any questions you may still have for me, perhaps my memories will come to some use to you. My Pensieve will sit in my office at Hogwarts for your use. I will be giving Professor McGonagall a message upon my death, in which there are orders to allow you to use it.'"

___He didn't know we had our own Pensieve, __Ginny said._

Ragnok snapped his fingers as a small wooden box appeared on the table. Harry knew it must be the box of memories. Next to the box, a small photograph appeared. Harry picked it up and looked at it. It was a photo of a painting. The painting looked familiar though Harry couldn't exactly place where he had seen it before. It was a painting of a man who looked very familiar as well, though he couldn't place a name.

"What is this supposed to be?" Ginny asked, indicating the photo.

Ragnok smiled and continued to read. "'I am also giving you this photograph. The two of you seem to love a good mystery. We shall call this a treasure hunt. Somewhere inside Hogwarts, resides this painting. Behind the painting is a place that may be of some use to you. However, I cannot give you anymore hints than this. I believe you already have the key that will gain you entry.' In closing, I wish the best of luck to the pair of you in all your endeavors in the future."

Ragnok poked the piece of parchment, and it rolled up and closed.

"Is that it?" Harry asked. "He's leaving us with a riddle and more questions?"

"He said you would probably ask that very thing," Ragnok said. "He wished for me to tell you that by giving you riddles and questions, he hopes it will help you keep him in your memories long after he has left for the next great adventure."

"Crazy old lunatic," he said, fondly.

Ginny giggled softly and nodded.

"Now," Ragnok said, "I believe you have your own concerns?"

"Yes," Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "Yesterday evening, Richard and Helen Granger were murdered. Attacked by Dementors and given the Kiss. They died shortly after."

"I see," Ragnok said, "Such news had not reached my ears yet. I will assume their daughter is unharmed."

"Not exactly," Ginny said. "She and my brother, Ron, were on a date during her parents' attack, and were also attacked by Dementors. They defended themselves, and have to face the Wizengamot for breaking the Restrictions for Underage Wizardry."

"A case of self-defense," Ragnok said, "they should get off easily. What is the issue?"

"I believe I requested some time ago for some protection to be placed around the Granger's residence," Harry said. "You said you would assist with that, taking the funds from our vault."

Ragnok sighed, a horrible, guttural sound. "There were indeed protections placed around the Granger's residence, as you asked. Mr. Potter, I must apologize. I fear this bank has unknowingly employed people who turned to be very untrustworthy. This was remedied recently, when such employees were fired. However, it was thought there was valuable information stolen from the bank. Not treasures in the vaults, but information and documents. Until now, we didn't know what was stolen. I fear that the documents regarding the Granger's residence, and the protection around it, was in fact, stolen."

Harry looked at Ginny, whose eyebrows were narrowed.

___How much do you want to bet Dolores Umbridge was allied with these former employees? __Ginny asked._

Harry nodded and turned to Ragnok. "Why wasn't this reported to the Ministry?"

"We goblins tend to take care of things ourselves," Ragnok said. "Especially when it concerns thievery in our bank."

"We believe whoever this employee was," Harry said, "has connections to whoever is responsible for the deaths of Hermione's parents, and the attack on her and Ron. Master Ragnok, I must ask you to give the information to my godfather, Sirius."

Ragnok's lips went thin. He stared at Harry for a moment, before nodding.

"It will be done, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?" Ragnok asked.

"No, sir," Harry said.

"Very well," Ragnok said, "Do you wish to go to your vault?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny picked up their contents from Dumbledore's Will, and Ragnok led them out. Soon they were at their vault, where they filled their money bags, and collected a few items that they thought might assist them with their wedding before returning to the Atrium of the bank, where Bill was waiting for them near the large doors.

"Ready for the off?" Bill asked. "Or is there anything else you need to do?"

Harry looked at Ginny.

___As much as I would like to do some wedding shopping, __Ginny said, ____That can wait until after we tell my family our secrets._

_I agree,_Harry said.

"That is all we needed to do," Ginny said, "Did you have fun with Fleur?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bill said, "I was only helping her apply for a job."

"Is that all?" Ginny asked.

Bill blushed furiously. "I may have also asked her to join me for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening."

"Did she say yes?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Bill said, "Now if you are finished being a nosy little sister, I think we should go before we worry Mum anymore."

Ginny giggled softly. "As you wish."

Ginny exchanged a smile with Harry and took his hand, and the pair followed Bill out of the bank. Soon, they were all back at the Burrow, having arrived by Floo. As Harry arrived, and cleaned off the soot, he heard loud voices coming from the direction of the stairs that sounded like Ron and Hermione. He wondered if they were fighting.

"You don't have to do this, Hermione!" Ron said, as he and Hermione appeared at the stairs that lead to the bottom floor. "Someone else can do it. Someone with experience. You're mental if you think you could pull it off."

"Well then maybe I am mental, Ron!" Hermione growled.

"Whoa!" Ginny said, "What is going on?"

Ron and Hermione turned, and apparently just realized Harry and Ginny were there.

"She's mental, that is what is going on!" Ron said, pointing to Hermione.

"I have come to a decision," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will be representing myself and Ron at the hearing on Monday."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**So, there was a lot of stuff happening in this chapter! It was quite eventful.**

**I know you're probably all wanting to find out what is up with the contents of Dumbledore's Will. Both parts of it will be a big part of the storyline that takes place in their fifth year. It won't be answered immediately either.**

**So begins Bill and Fleur's relationship! I probably won't focus too much on them. Fleur's accent is difficult to write. So they will mostly be a background couple.**

**Speaking of couples, Ron/Hermione shippers, do you think it was too early for those three little words to come out, or was it the perfect moment?**

**Next chapter: We go back in time a few minutes to find out exactly what made Hermione come to this decision, then more is discussed concerning it. Also, Amelia, Sirius and Mr. Weasley discuss the hearing, and a surprise guest appears. And then... the hearing! Hopefully I can compact it all into one chapter, because after those events, we will probably get into Harry and Ginny revealing their secrets, which I know everyone has been looking forward to for quite a while now.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Decisions and Decrees

**Chapter 5  
Decisions and Decrees**

**Author's Note: This chapter begins a little while before the end of the previous chapter.**

**Edit: This site hates itallics. Fixed now.**

* * *

_Saturday July 1__st__, 1995_

Half-an-hour after Harry and Ginny left for Diagon Alley with Bill, Hermione was lounging on the couch in the Burrow's sitting room. Ron had been sitting with her for a while, but he was now taking a shower, giving Hermione some time alone to herself and her thoughts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen, talking in whispers. In a moment of paranoia, Hermione wondered if they were talking about her. She shook her head, dismissing these thoughts.

She had a sudden desire to find some way to distract herself. Usually, she would be reading one of her books in order to pass the time, or distract herself from thinking too much. But all of her books were at her home in Oxfordshire.

_My former home, _Hermione thought. _It stopped being my home the moment those foul creatures took my parents from me. I am living here at the Burrow now. With Ron._

She blinked back tears, forcing herself not to cry again. She had cried way too much in the past twelve hours. While she knew everyone would tell her it was okay to grieve, she didn't want to. She couldn't think about it. If she did, she would never be able to return to the house with Sirius that evening as had been planned. Just one more trip. One more visit to collect her things, and then she would tell someone that they could take care of everything else, and place everything else that belonged to her parents in a storage facility. She would go to the funeral, whenever that would take place, and then she'd be done with it.

Out of sight, out of mind. She knew she would never be able to move on if she didn't do it soon.

Hermione forced these thoughts from her mind, trying to think of anything else.

The hearing. Yes, that would do. It was best to concentrate on that. Then, several thoughts wandered through her mind; a sudden brainstorm. She hopped up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a worried expression crossing her features, "Do you need anything?"

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, "Do you know anything about Dolores Umbridge? Harry said her name last night, and I swear I've heard of her before. I just can't place it."

A grim smile crossed Mr. Weasley's face. "You probably have heard of her, Hermione. When Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic, she was his Senior Undersecretary. She was forced out of the Ministry when Fudge resigned – or as the public believes – when he retired. I don't know what she is doing now."

"Was she on the Wizengamot?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mr. Weasley said, with a nod, "She was given a position by Fudge. Alas, she is no longer a member, thank goodness."

Hermione frowned. "Do you know anything about her? Her history? Her personality?"

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. He took a sip from his cup of tea. "Only rumors and information I've seen in the Daily Prophet. She was known to ally herself with powerful people in the Ministry. There was Fudge, of course. Bartemius Crouch. Perhaps even Lucius Malfoy."

"She has connections to Malfoy?" Hermione asked, alarmed, "Is she a Death Eater? Why wasn't she arrested during the crackdown?"

"It was only a rumor that she was associated with him," Mr. Weasley said. "One thing I know is this: she is a smart woman, especially when it comes to politics. If she was accused of allying with Malfoy, all she had to say was that it was a crime of association. Fudge had known ties to Malfoy, and Umbridge had ties to Fudge. She could say that is her only connection. It could be a lie, but there is no proof."

"Harry said she has problems with... people like me," Hermione said, with a frown. "Muggleborn. Muggles. Half-breeds."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said. "I am rather curious as to how he would have learned about something like that."

Hermione mentally kicked herself. She knew he knew about it because he had dealt with her in the previous timeline. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't know about that just yet.

"So is it true?" Hermione asked, hoping a minor change of subject would take his mind off such things.

Mr. Weasley exchanged a look with his wife, then looked back at Hermione and nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "For a few years now, she has been quite vocal against Muggleborn and – ahem – half-breeds. She believes Muggleborn should not be allowed in the wizarding world. She doesn't support werewolves, even those who are able to be a part of everyday society – in other words, those who aren't dangerous. In fact, she believes all werewolves are dangerous, which is not true at all. She's led debates about whether or not Centaurs should be allowed in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, so close to where children live and sleep for long periods of time."

Hermione frowned. "Be honest with me, Mr. Weasley. Is this a common belief in the wizarding world?"

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "I'm afraid there are many purebloods out there who feel the same way she does."

Hermione nodded. This admission brought the thoughts that were roaming through her head to the front of her mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, "that is all I wanted to know."

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, "Just so you know, Arthur and I are here for you if you need to talk about anything. However, if you are afraid to speak with adults about it, talk to Ron. He's here for you."

Hermione smiled, though she had to admit it was a bit fake. After all, Mrs. Weasley was only bringing up things she was trying to quell.

"I know he is," Hermione said, "Thank you."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, "If I am to meet Amelia at noon, I best be off. I'll see you later."

He rose out of his chair, kissed his wife on the cheek then left the house. Hermione left the kitchen and walked up to Ginny's bedroom – or rather, her bedroom now, she realized, since Ginny was living at Potter Manor. She made her way over to Ginny's desk, and searched for parchment, quill and ink. She found some, then sat at the desk, and began jotting down some notes.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps behind her, and looked over her shoulder momentarily. She smiled when she saw Ron.

"Feel better?" she asked, turning back to her notes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, love?" Ron asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Hermione said.

"Are you?" Ron asked. "What are you working on?"

"Some ideas," Hermione said, "When I am finished, I will tell you."

She felt Ron's presence close behind her and she looked over her shoulder. Ron's eyes were on her notes. She covered her arms over the parchment to hide it.

"I said I would tell you later, Ron!" she growled.

"You're writing stuff about our hearing, Hermione," Ron said, "I think I have a right to know."

"Read it then!" she huffed in annoyance, as she stood up.

Ron frowned. "You're mad at me. I'm sorry. I'll let you finish."

"Read it now," Hermione said. "You want to know so badly."

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment, the frown still etched across his face. He then picked up the parchment and read over it.

"Decrees," Ron muttered, "Self-defense. Witnesses... Remus Lupin? Hermione, this is – what is this?"

"This is the beginning notes of our defense for our hearing," Hermione said.

"Er – I thought our solicitor was supposed to do this," Ron said.

"We're not having a solicitor," Hermione said, "I am representing us at the hearing."

Ron laughed out loud. "Nice joke, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. A joke? Was this all it was to him? She harrumphed, grabbed the parchment from his hand and stormed off out of the room.

"Hermione!" Ron moaned. "Stop. I'm sorry."

"Obviously not!" Hermione growled, as she started off down the stairs toward the bottom level. "If you think I'm joking!"

"You don't have to do this, Hermione!" Ron said; from the sound of his footsteps, he was behind her, "Someone else can do it. Someone with experience. You're mental if you think you could pull it off."

"Well then maybe I am mental, Ron!" Hermione growled.

"Whoa!" a voice said, "What is going on?"

Hermione turned around and saw Harry and Ginny standing there, staring at them. Bill was behind them, looking rather amused.

"She's mental, that is what is going on!" Ron said, pointing to Hermione.

"I have come to a decision," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will be representing myself and Ron at the hearing on Monday."

Ron snorted softly behind her. Hermione glared at him, then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Er – I'm just going to leave myself out of this one," Bill said, "Perhaps I should go find Mum."

"She's in the garden," Ron said.

"I'll keep her distracted in case of loud voices," Bill said, with a wink, "Good luck."

He walked out of the sitting room, toward the kitchen, leaving the four teenagers staring at each other. Or rather, Harry, Ginny and Ron were trading looks around at everyone in the room. Hermione was staring at an empty space on the wall across the room, acting as if she was ignoring everyone. She wasn't exactly sure if it was an act or not.

"Well, come on, Harry, Ginny!" Ron said, "Tell her. She's mental! She would never be able to pull it off."

Hermione harrumphed. If she wasn't in trouble for performing underage magic outside Hogwarts, she'd hex Ron for continuing to call her mental.

"Okay," Harry said, "How about we all just settle down and talk about this?"

"Good idea," Ginny said, "Shall we sit down? It sounds as if we've missed quite the conversation!"

Harry and Ginny walked over to the sofa Hermione had been sitting on earlier, and sat down together. Hermione felt Ron's presence near her and she looked up at him. He seemed to be under the impression that he was going to sit with her.

"This chair is only big enough for one person," Hermione muttered.

"Unless someone is sitting on another person's lap," Harry said; Hermione glared at him. "Or not."

Ron mumbled something under his breath and walked over to another empty chair and sat down.

"Okay," Harry said, "I think we should begin with the obvious. Is it even possible for you to represent yourself and Ron at the hearing, Hermione?"

"I've read up on several magical court cases," Hermione said, "Mostly when I was curious about learning more on the Wizengamot. It is perfectly legal to represent yourself."

"Yeah, but it probably means someone ___of age _can represent themselves," Ron said.

"Nowhere does it say that, Ron," Hermione said. "It does not specifically say that someone underage cannot represent themselves."

"Yeah, because it is probably thought to be common knowledge!" Ron retorted.

"Do you honestly think I couldn't handle doing this, Ron?" Hermione said, "Do you think I am not capable of representing us?"

"You're capable of anything you put your mind to," Ron said.

"Then give me one reason why I shouldn't do this," Hermione said.

"You'll get laughed right out of the courtroom," Ron said, "The Aurors will be laughing at us when they are placing shackles on us."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked. "You're afraid of getting laughed at?"

Ron frowned. "I can't help but wonder if you're doing this for other reasons than getting us both out of this mess. Be honest with me. Are you only wanting to do this to distract yourself from – well – you know."

"From the deaths of my parents?" Hermione asked; Ron winced. "You think I can't say it? I can say it, Ron."

"Well?" Ron asked, "Are you, then? Are you using this as a distraction?"

Hermione frowned. "Let me do this. If you really do love me, you'll let me do this."

"That's not fair, Hermione," Ron said.

"Fine!" Hermione said, "Do you want to know ___why _I want to do this, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding, "I do."

"Because besides your father, and Sirius and Amelia," Hermione said, "There is literally nobody in the Ministry I can trust right now!"

Hermione blinked away the tears that were threatening to leak from her eyes.

"The woman who is likely responsible for the deaths of my parents," she said, "The woman likely responsible for sending those Dementors to attack us, she was a part of the Ministry for years. She is one of those blasted stuck-up, snotty purebloods that ally themselves with Voldemort and the Dark Arts!"

"I wouldn't exactly take it that far," Harry said, "The world isn't split between good people and Death Eaters, you know. She's not a Death Eater."

"Are you defending her?!" Hermione shrieked.

"No!" Harry said, hastily, "Of course not!"

"She may not be a Death Eater," Hermione growled, "But she is just as bad! And there are probably many just like her out there. People who are working in our courts, representing us in the Wizengamot. People who are bigots. Who hate people like me. Like my parents! And I will be damned if I am represented by someone like that in a court of law!"

"I doubt you will be, Hermione," Harry said.

"You're damned right!" Hermione said, "Because I will be representing myself and Ron. I'm not taking any chances!"

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch her breath. Ron stood up from his chair and walked over to her. She allowed him to hug her and, even though she had done her best to avoid it, tears began to fall as she cried into his shirt.

"Shh," Ron said, soothingly, "It is okay. If you want to represent us at the hearing, you can."

Hermione sniffled and backed away, then smiled as she looked at him. "You mean it? You support this?"

"I'll support anything you do, Hermione," Ron said. "I may hate it. I may fight you for hours about it. But in the end, I'll probably support anything you do."

Hermione chuckled, a wet laugh as she choked back more tears. She kissed him soundly, passionately on the lips. She had momentarily forgotten she and Ron weren't alone, and when Ginny cleared her throat, she backed away from Ron hastily.

"Alright," Ron said, "It seems we're going to need a miracle to get through this. So we need to start on it now."

Hermione nodded. "First, I need to know something, and this is crucial. Have you used your wand again since we fought the Dementors?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Good," Hermione said, "Don't use your wand for anything until after the trial. Also, I need to borrow Pig. I need to write a couple of letters."

"Anything you need," Ron said.

Hermione smiled in thanks. "Just don't call me mental again."

"You agreed you were mental!" Ron said, chortling.

Hermione glared at him, and Ron put his hands up in surrender. Hermione rolled her eyes, and pecked him on the lips again. She then hopped up from the chair, and made her way back up to Ginny's room with Ron. He was right. As much as she wanted to do this, she knew it was going to take a miracle to pull it off.

* * *

A few minutes before noon, Amelia Black was in a room near the Minister's office. It was formerly a storage office for Ministerial documents. Now it was a small nursery for Melina and Eli whenever Amelia desired bringing the twins with her to the Ministry. It had been built overnight by the Magical Maintenance crew. The room was hidden with protective enchantments, and could only be seen by a few trusted people. Winky the house-elf, who had been summoned by Amelia, was in charge of baby-sitting the twins when Amelia couldn't be with them.

Amelia was currently sitting in a rocking chair in between a pair of cribs. The twins were both sleeping now after their most recent meal. She loved to watch them sleep. Over the past few weeks, when it was just her alone at the manor with the twins and the house-elves, she would spend hours in her bedroom doing nothing but watching her babies sleep. It was mesmerizing and she was always surprised to find that the time had passed by so quickly.

A quiet knock on the door broke the peaceful silence.

"Come in," Amelia said, softly.

The door opened and Sirius walked into the room.

"Arthur is waiting for us in your office, my dear," Sirius said.

"Is it noon already?" Amelia asked, "How time flies."

She stood and leaned into Marlene's crib, and kissed her gently on the back of her head (Marlene was laying on her tummy, as per usual), then she did the same with Eli.

"Sleep tight, my darlings," she said, "And sweet dreams." She walked toward Sirius, passing Winky, who was sitting obediently on the floor. "Tell me if they need anything, Winky. Don't hesitate to interrupt, no matter the circumstance."

"Yes, Madam," Winky said.

Amelia smiled and left the nursery with Sirius. As she approached the office, her secretary, Karl Stephens, met her near the door. He usually didn't come in on the weekends – and he had been on a bit of a holiday since Amelia was on maternal leave – but one letter to him from Amelia, and he was happy to come in on a Saturday.

"The only interruptions I want are if there are any letters from family," Amelia said, "Or anything that is unavoidable."

"Of course," Karl said.

Amelia smiled, and walked into her office with Sirius. Arthur Weasley was sitting on the nearest side of the desk.

"No need to get up, Arthur," Amelia said, when Arthur moved to do just that very thing; she walked around her desk and sat down in her comfortable leather chair. Sirius took the chair next to Arthur. "Thank you for coming in today."

"Anything to clear this mess up with my son and Hermione," Arthur said, "I'll be here as long as it takes in order to keep my son and his girlfriend out of trouble."

"I don't think we have to worry about that, Arthur," Amelia said, "As long as Ron and Hermione keep their testimonies honest and intact, they will be just fine. I received reports from Albert Runcorn in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that Richard and Helen Granger were indeed given the Kiss by Dementors."

"How horrible," Arthur said.

"They died without knowing what was attacking them," Sirius said, "Muggles, even those of whom are parents of Muggleborn, and are able to see wizarding buildings, cannot see Dementors."

"Apparently they had been dead for nearly an hour before the Aurors discovered their bodies," Amelia said, "The attack could have taken place anywhere between an hour and two hours beforehand. It is hard to say how long Muggles live without their souls after being Kissed. They have no magical core at all, obviously."

"How long did Ron and Hermione say they had been out on a date?" Arthur asked.

"Nearly three hours," Sirius said.

"Dear Merlin," Arthur said, "The Dementors could have been at Hermione's house when she and Ron left for their date."

"We may never know if they were attacked by the same Dementors who killed Hermione's parents," Sirius said. "It is likely. Dementors can travel quite fast, and Ron and Hermione were only across town from her house."

"Could you perhaps clear up something I heard earlier today?" Arthur asked. "Hermione asked me about Dolores Umbridge. She says that Harry believed Umbridge is responsible for this?"

"He said it was quite likely," Sirius said.

"How could Harry possibly know that?" Arthur asked.

Amelia glanced at Sirius, who looked uncharacteristically nervous. They both were aware Harry and Ginny were going to reveal their big secrets to Arthur and the Weasley family in the near future, but until then, it was best that they didn't know anything about it.

"Harry's mentioned that his Bond with Ginny gives them the ability to have dreams that can predict the future," Sirius said; Amelia was quite proud of her husband for coming up with the lie, "It is possible that is how he knew."

"I see," Arthur said, "Well, unfortunately that can't be presented to the Wizengamot."

"No, it cannot," Sirius said.

"Do you think Harry's right?" Arthur asked, "Is Umbridge behind this?"

Before Amelia or Sirius could answer him, there was a knock on the door. However, before Amelia say anything, the door opened. Dolores Umbridge walked in, holding what appeared to be folders and parchment. Karl Stephens hurried in behind her, and Amelia's security hurried in behind him, pointing their wands at Umbridge.

"Minister, I am so very sorry," Karl said, "I couldn't stop her!"

"What is the meaning of this, Dolores?" Amelia asked. "You are not welcome on this premises."

"By the nature of your guests," Umbridge said, "I would assume you are talking about the upcoming hearing against Mr. Weasley's son?"

"How would you know that?" Sirius asked, "The media haven't even gotten wind of this yet!"

"I still have connections, Auror Black," Umbridge said.

"I bet you do," Sirius muttered.

"Well?" Umbridge asked, "Are you or are you not discussing the hearing?"

"We are," Amelia said, "But I don't see how that is any of your business."

Umbridge smiled, a horrible, lip-turning smile that probably gave children nightmares.

"If you will tell these barbarians behind me to back away from me," Umbridge said, "I would be welcome to present you the reason why I am here."

Amelia stared at Umbridge for ten seconds, before she nodded to the security wizards. The two men backed away, though they kept their wands pointed on her. Umbridge walked forward, and tossed the folder onto the desk. Amelia picked it up and opened it.

"Wizengamot Official Decree of 1841," Amelia read the large bold letters on the front slip of parchment.

"That decree," Umbridge said, "Has been in effect for over one-hundred and fifty years. Mind you, it has not been debated, argued upon, nor revoked in these many years. It states that if a member of the Wizengamot is deemed unfit for their duties, then another member of the council _– __present or former _– may volunteer their duties if they so wish."

"I know what it says, Dolores, thank you very much," Amelia said.

"Well, then," Umbridge said. "You should know that Arthur Weasley is unfit for his duties as a part of the council on Monday."

"Pardon me?" Sirius said, "Where did you come up with that rubbish."

"Is Arthur Weasley the father of Ronald Weasley?" Umbridge asked, "Or has myself and the rest of the wizarding world been sadly mistaken in these... fifteen years?"

"Ron is my son," Arthur said.

"I thought so," Umbridge said, smiling that sickeningly sweet smile once again, "Therefore, you have an emotional connection to this hearing on Monday. As such, you are deemed unfit for your duties."

"I am afraid she's right, Arthur," Amelia said.

"Alright," Arthur said, "I will not be a part of the council on Monday."

"Then under the terms of the Wizengamot Official Decree of 1841," Umbridge said, "I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, hereby submit my name for temporary member of the Wizengamot for the hearing, as a replacement of Arthur Weasley."

Amelia looked at Sirius, who was staring at Umbridge quite coldly. If looks could kill, Umbridge would most certainly be dead. Unfortunately, looks could not kill and the woman was still standing there.

"I accept, Dolores," Amelia said, before Sirius could respond, "I will see you on Monday."

Sirius turned to Amelia, and looked at her with questioning eyebrows. He seemed quite confused as to why she had accepted this request.

"I was hoping to remain here," Umbridge said, "Perhaps I can be of some help. I can give some insight as to why these two miscreants should be considered guilty."

Arthur looked ready to retaliate, but Amelia held up a hand to stop him.

"Now, now, Dolores," she said, "Everyone is innocent until proven guilty. I am sure you can agree on that?"

Umbridge stared at Amelia, her eyebrows narrowed. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"As you wish, Minister," she said, "I will see you on Monday." She turned around and headed out of the office. "Move, barbarians!" she said, as she pushed past the security, which followed her out.

Karl looked at Amelia apologetically, then walked out of the office, leaving Amelia, Sirius and Arthur once again alone in the office.

"What are you thinking, Amy?" Sirius asked, "Allowing that woman to be a part of the council? We know she is probably guilty -"

"Exactly," Amelia said. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, sweetheart. We need her in that courtroom when it is revealed who is responsible for what happened to Ron, Hermione, and her parents. I will even allow her to put in some questions during the hearing. Who knows? Perhaps she will slip up and reveal her true motives and in addition, her guilt."

Sirius' mouth opened and closed like a fish. Then he smiled widely.

"You, my dear," he said, "are a genius."

"I thought so too," Amelia said.

Once again, the door to Amelia's office opened, and Karl returned.

"Again, I am sorry for the intrusion, Minister," he said, "I just received a couple of letters. They seem to be quite important. One for you, Madam, and one for Auror Black."

He walked across the room, and gave one of the scrolls of parchment to Amelia, and one to Sirius.

"Thank you, Karl," Amelia said, "You may go. I trust this will be the last interruption for a while."

"Yes, Madam!" Karl said.

He turned and left the office. Amelia shook her head, annoyed and unrolled her scroll of parchment as Sirius unrolled his. She read through the letter, and found it was from Hermione Granger. Amelia blinked as she read through the letter again, thinking she had been hallucinating. She looked up at Sirius, who was looking at his letter with a big grin.

"Amy, my dear," Sirius said, "If this letter is correct, and I follow its leads, I may find the answers we need to finish Dolores Umbridge once and for all. What does your letter say?"

"Hermione has offered to represent herself and Ron during their hearing on Monday," Amelia said.

The looks on Arthur's and Sirius' faces were quite amusing.

"Can she do that?" Arthur asked.

"As she states in this letter," Amelia said, "There is no official law stating that an underage defendant cannot represent themselves in a court of law. It seems the lawmakers of old ignored that little tidbit. Perhaps they didn't think someone underage would choose to represent themselves."

"The lawmakers of old never met Hermione Granger," Sirius said, with a laugh.

"You're seriously going to allow her to do this?" Arthur asked. "This is her and Ron's future at stake!"

"Exactly," Amelia said, "Think of what she must be thinking. Her parents are dead. The one person she cares for most in this world now is Ron. Sure, she has her other friends and the rest of us, but none of us are your son, Ron."

"The young lady has been smitten with your son for years, Arthur," Sirius said, "I noticed it back when they were first years. I'm sure you did too."

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "It is true."

"If there is one person in this entire world she wants to see have a future," Amelia said, "More than herself – it is Ron. Yes, Arthur. I'm going to allow her to represent herself and Ron on Monday. I have a feeling she will impress us all."

* * *

**Decided to end it there! I know! I could have added more into this chapter, including the hearing, but I have more planned before the hearing takes place and it would have made the chapter extremely long, which is rarely my thing! Plus I decided this is a good point to split it up.**

**Next chapter: Hermione visits her house, with Ron and Sirius, for what is probably the last time. Also... yes, finally, the hearing, and maybe some other stuff too. Expect the unexpected!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. The Hearing

**Chapter 6  
The Hearing**

**Author's Note: A few reviewers seem to believe that Ron and Hermione have become the main focus on the story instead of Harry and Ginny. That is not true. Obviously since this small storyline centers around them, they have come into focus. After this chapter, Harry and Ginny will become the main focus again. However, that does not mean they will always be the central characters in this story. I will be trying to focus on several characters as the story goes on, in order to move the story along.**

**This is a very long chapter. I did not want to split it up again! Seriously, the first half is one long scene, and seems to go on forever but I didn't want to cut any of it out! Enjoy!**

**Edit: Corrected a Brit-pick.**

* * *

_Saturday July 1__st__, 1995_

Though the summer sun was making its descent toward the horizon, the air over the Burrow was still hot and muggy. None of the teens inside the Burrow wanted to do anything outside. Even swimming in the lake had been an unwelcome idea, because the heat had probably warmed up the lake a bit.

So it was that near six-o-clock that evening, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were hanging out in the Burrow's sitting room. Music played on the wizarding wireless, which sat on the fireplace's mantel. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were all playing Exploding Snap. Hermione was lounging on the couch next to her boyfriend. A sheaf of parchment sat in her lap, and a ink-filled quill rested between her fingers, though she was writing nothing at the moment.

Mostly she was trying to distract herself, without making it appear that way. If her friends found out what she was doing they would only worry. They were worried enough about her as it was, and she was trying to get them to stop.

Soon, Sirius would come to the Burrow, and he would escort Hermione and Ron to her house in Oxfordshire for the last time. She promised herself she would only be there for a few minutes. She would pack her belongings – at least all of the stuff she didn't want thrown into a storage facility – and then she would leave the house forever. She dare not return after that.

True, she could have lived in that house after she finished with her education at Hogwarts. That seemed like a smart thing to do. After all, no one else was living there. The house belonged to her, ready for when she wanted to move back in. But she would not do that. She would put the house up for sale, or rather let the adults handle that, and that would be it. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Hey," Ron said, breaking Hermione from her reverie; he took her free hand in his, and Hermione looked down at it, then up at Ron. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

Ron moved his hand to cup her face, and she felt him brush away a tear she wasn't aware had come to rest on her cheek.

"We don't have to go to that house tonight, love," Ron said.

"I need to," Hermione said. "I need my clothes, my books -"

"Sirius can get all that for you," Ron said.

"I need to do this, Ron," Hermione said, "Tonight. Then I can be done with it."

Ron's lips turned down in a frown. His eyes found hers and for a few moments they didn't leave. Then he sighed and nodded.

"Alright," Ron said. "I'll be there for you, every step of the way."

"When did you become so sweet?" Hermione asked, with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, Ronnie," Fred said, "You're so sweet, it is giving me cavities!"

"Piss off," Ron scowled in a low voice so his mother didn't hear him, "You don't have to listen in."

"Believe us when we say we don't want to," George said, "But it is your turn."

Bill chose that moment to walk into the sitting room, making everyone look up at him. He was wearing a buttoned-down shirt, and tan slacks. His hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail, looking sleek, and he was wearing a loop in one ear.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Ron asked.

"I am going on a date tonight," Bill said.

"A date?" George asked.

"With who?" Fred asked.

"Fleur Delacour," Bill said.

Fred and George both made choking sounds.

"Fleur Delacour?" Fred echoed.

"Well, she must have a thing for gingers!" George said, "You should have held on to that one, Fred."

Bill stopped en route to the fireplace and turned toward Fred and George.

"Say that again?" he asked.

"You didn't know?" George asked, "Fred took your date to the Yule Ball. But if she accepted a date with you, I guess she's moved on from Fred quite quickly."

"It was one date," Fred said, "That is all. There was nothing to move on from. Nice choice, Billy. What did you think of her mad questions?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bill said.

"You know," Fred asked, "'Can you think of the names of three other girls?'"

"She didn't ask me any questions like that," Bill said.

Fred sputtered. "You did ask her out on a date, yes?"

"Yeah," Bill said, "I am pretty sure it is a date."

"You're sure she said yes?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Bill said, before throwing Floo Powder into the fire which turned it green, "And I am going to be late if I don't get a move on. I'll see you later."

He grabbed some more Floo Powder, walked into the fireplace, said "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared in a ball of flame. Fred stared at the fireplace for a few moments, before turning back around. He looked rather confused.

"I don't know what to say," Fred said.

"What were these questions you were talking about?" Ginny asked.

"When I asked Fleur to go to the Ball with me," Fred said, "She asked me three questions: if I could remember the names of other girls, if I was her first choice for a date, and if I wanted to have a long-term relationship with her. Really, I thought she was going to decline, but she seemed okay with my answers. How I understand it, she asked those same three questions to every man who asked her on a date."

"Probably has to do with the fact that she is part-Veela," Hermione said.

Fred and George looked at Hermione, sharing the same expressions of shock.

"She's a Veela?" Fred asked.

"Part-Veela, but yes," Hermione said, "Which would make her insecure around men who might be interested in her – are they just looking to be friends, or something more?"

"So," Fred said, "Because she didn't ask those questions to Bill...?"

"I would say she is quite smitten with your brother," Hermione said.

"Oh," Fred said.

George placed a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder. "Fred, my brother, you can't win them all."

Then with his free hand, George placed an Exploding Snap card on top of another. The card shook, and fell, making the whole pyramid tumble, causing smoke and ash to blow up in George's face.

"George, my brother," Fred said, "Neither can you."

Everyone in the room except George burst into laughter. George followed soon after. Then a sharp-sounding _crack _that usually followed Apparation was heard in the distance.

"Hermione, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, "Sirius is here!"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Ron will be there with me," Hermione said, "I'll be fine."

"Good luck," Ginny said, and Harry nodded.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, "We'll be back soon."

She stood and followed Ron into the kitchen, and arrived just as Sirius walked through the door.

"Ready for the off?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said; then turned to Mrs. Weasley, "We shouldn't be very long."

"Take all the time you need," Mrs. Weasley said. "Dinner will be ready when you return. Will you be staying for dinner, Sirius?"

"I promised Amy I wouldn't be gone too long," Sirius said, "Other than the babies, and the house-elves, she's alone in the house."

"I understand," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron and Hermione said their temporary farewells to Mrs. Weasley, then followed Sirius back up the driveway toward the beginning of the driveway.

"It appears you have already had an interesting day, Hermione," Sirius said, as they walked, "We received your letter about your request to represent yourself and Ron at the hearing on Monday."

"It was only an idea," Hermione said, "I understand if it isn't allowed for whatever reason."

"On the contrary!" Sirius said, "Amelia accepted your request of self-representation."

Hermione looked toward Sirius with wide eyes and a smile. "She did?"

"Yes," Sirius said, "She is very curious, and may I say excited to see how well you handle yourself. I am most curious myself. Though I need to warn you now, Hermione. Dolores Umbridge will be in that courtroom on Monday."

Hermione's expression turned to shock. "Amelia's allowing her to be there?"

"In Amelia's words, keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Sirius said, "Let's just say, if everything goes well, Umbridge will be the one in shackles when all is said and done."

"Really?" Ron asked, "Is that possible?"

"I believe so," Sirius said, "We'll have to wait and see. Just so you know, Amelia believes one-hundred percent that you'll be cleared of all charges."

Hermione smiled. "Tell her thanks."

"I'll pass along the message," Sirius said, "Here we are. Take my hands, you two."

Hermione and Ron each took one of Sirius' hands, and soon they were standing in front of the Granger residence after a quick trip of Side-Along Apparation. Hermione felt a shortness of breath, as she stared at the house. She inhaled and exhaled, trying her best not to hyperventilate. It had been less than twenty-four hours since she was standing in this same spot which started her down this path she was on.

Then she felt a comforting warm hand grip one of hers, and she looked away from the house and saw Ron next to her. She smiled as she looked at their entwined hands.

"I'm fine, Ron," Hermione said, "Let's just get this over with."

Still gripping Ron's hand, Hermione made her way down the sidewalk toward the front door of her house. Sirius summoned his wand from his holster, and waved it at the door, which made a mechanical unlocking sound, and opened by itself.

"The Aurors who were here locked it magically to keep ne'er-do-wells out," Sirius explained.

Hermione nodded, almost mechanically, and walked into the house with Ron. She avoided looking toward the direction of the sitting room, training her eyesight on anywhere else she could.

"Ron and I will go upstairs and pack my stuff up there," she said.

"Alright," Sirius said, with a soft smile; he seemed to realize she wanted to avoid certain sections of the house, "Is there anything you want downstairs?"

"Photo albums on the bookshelf in the s-sitting room," Hermione said, stammering out the last words. "And any other picture frames you find. Everything else can go into a storage facility."

"Amelia and I hired a few Ministry workers to come by in the next week," Sirius said, "and move everything to a storage facility. Don't worry, they are very trustworthy. We have everything taken care of."

Hermione nodded once again, not knowing how to reply to that. Instead she forced herself to walk up the stairs. When she arrived at her room, she opened the door, then froze in the doorway. There was nothing wrong with her bedroom. It was just how she had left it. Even the clothes she had on the day before were thrown on the bed carelessly, as she had left them before taking a shower and preparing herself for her date with Ron. Her parents had been downstairs, alive and healthy, all the while...

Hermione shook her head, clearing these thoughts from her mind.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Ron asked.

"Closet at the end of the hallway," Hermione said, trying to get control of the situation, "There should be two large suitcases. Can you get them?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

Hermione walked into the room and immediately began removing clothes from her dresser, piling them all onto her bed. Just as she emptied out her dresser of all the clothes she wanted to bring, she heard a small meow coming from under the bed.

She gasped and turned around. She had distracted herself so much by focusing on working on her notes for the hearing, that she had forgotten there was still one living being in her house.

"Crookshanks?" she called out.

Then there was another meow, as a ball of orange fluff raced out from under the bed and jumped into Hermione's arms.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried out, "I am so sorry I forgot you! I've been so distracted and – _oh, Crookshanks_!"

She fell back on the one part of her bed which wasn't covered in clothes. Crookshanks purred, rubbing his head and body against her. She felt tears leaking from her eyes, but she hardly cared at the moment. She cuddled her cat against her and cried into him.

"I don't know what to do, Crookshanks," she said, sniffling against him, "I'm in trouble and Mum and Daddy are gone and – you were here when it happened, weren't you?"

Crookshanks mewed in affirmative response, a soft kittenish meow.

"You must have been so frightened," Hermione said, sniffling again. "Even for such a brave kitty."

"Hermione, I'm here – sorry, it took forever to find your luggage," Ron said, as he walked into the room, "Oh, there's the little beast. I was wondering where he went to."

Crookshanks hissed at Ron, jumped out of Hermione's arms and pranced out of the room with his tail raised stiffly.

"Was it something I said?" Ron asked, looking from the cat's retreating figure to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, let out a wet chuckle and wiped her face dry.

"Let's just get this over with," she said.

"Right," Ron said, "what do you want me to do?"

"Put all of my books in my school trunk," Hermione said.

"Er – will they fit in there along with everything else?" Ron asked.

"They'll fit in my brand new one," Hermione said, indicating a large wooden trunk sitting next to her bookshelf. "It has a built in Extension charm. It was a home-coming gift from my..." she swallowed. "my parents."

_The last thing they ever bought me, _Hermione thought. _Went through all that trouble to go into Diagon Alley without me just to buy me a nice gift. I'm not sure I even said a meaningful thanks to them for it._

She shook her head, stopping herself from thinking such things. Ron looked as if he wanted to comfort her, so she put on a brave face, and started putting her clothes into one of the suitcases. Soon, all of her clothes were packed in both of the suitcases. Ron was still packing Hermione's books.

"Good Merlin, Hermione," Ron said, "You have more books than clothes, don't you?"

"I refuse to answer that question, Ron," Hermione said, with a small smile; she realized what he was doing; making a little joke because he had obviously seen her looking sad; she loved him for it. "I'll be right back. I need to check the other rooms and see if there's anything I should get. Finish up there."

She grabbed her empty laundry basket from the closet. She took her pillow, and her few stuffed animals she adored, and placed them in the laundry basket. She then placed a few other items – make-up, and other small trinkets she couldn't leave behind – and headed out of the room. She walked toward the bathroom, where she grabbed her toothbrush, and a few other essential feminine health items. She left the bathroom and stared down the hall toward her parents' bedroom, then forced herself to walk toward it.

She slowly opened the door, and paused in the doorway, all while inhaling and exhaling. This wasn't the room her parents were in when they died, but it was just as bad. She had many memories of this room. Most of them having to do with snuggling up in between her parents when she was little, when it was storming outside. Up until she was about seven, she had been terrified of thunder and lightning. It was thunderstorms which had scared her, and not monsters under her bed, or hiding in the closet. As a little kid, she was smart enough to know monsters didn't exist, not yet knowing of the monsters - beast, human and sub-human – she would meet and/or learn about a few years later...

She blinked, stepping out of her memories, and forced herself to walk into her parents' bedroom. There was only one thing she was looking for here. She set the box down on the bed, walked over to the closet, opened it, then parted the clothing with two hands, pushing them to either side of the wall. She then pushed her hand against the wall on the back of the closet, and a small section of the wall opened – a secret door, revealing an iron safe built into the back wall of the closet. Only herself and her parents knew about the safe. She also knew the locker combination, Five silver numbered-wheels were built into the safe's door. She just had to turn it to the right combination. She lined the numbers up in the right order – 1-9-9-7-9: her date of birth. A mechanical unlocking sound was heard, and she pulled the door open.

Inside were a couple of cream-colored folders, as well a small money-purse which held emergency money inside: not too much but enough which she could exchange for wizarding money to last until she could get around to changing her parents' bank account to her name. She knew that inside the folder, was her parents' Final Will and Testament, which they had written shortly after Hermione was born, and then they continued adding more to it. Her father was rather paranoid when it came to solicitors and lawyers. He didn't believe keeping such things like this in banks or government buildings. Placing money in a bank was usually a hard chore for him.

Hermione took the contents of the safe, closed it, then put the contents into the box, and left the bedroom. She took one final glance at the bedroom, before returning to her own room, where Ron was now sitting on her bed. Hermione paused in the doorway and stared at Ron for a moment.

How many times over the past couple of years, had she dreamed of seeing him sitting or laying on that bed with her, snogging her and sometimes doing a bit more? Before she could lose herself in her fantasies, she felt something between her legs, and saw Crookshanks running into the room. Hermione chuckled softly and shook her head, thanking Crookshanks from snapping her out of her reverie. It wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

"Are you finished?" she asked Ron.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and walked over to Ron, who stood up. She leaned toward him and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you," she said, "for being here with me."

"I'm always here for you," Ron said.

"You should really stop being so sweet or I am going to expect more of that from you," Hermione said, with a light giggle.

She pecked him on the lips again, however, before Ron could return the kiss, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Hermione gasped softly and turned around. She sighed in a mixture of relief and annoyance when she saw Sirius standing there with a box filled with books and portraits.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sirius asked, with a grin.

"No!" Hermione said, hastily; Ron shook his head rather violently.

"I didn't think so," Sirius said, still grinning. "Are you finished here?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Everything is packed."

"Very well," Sirius said, "I will transport your things to the Burrow."

As her belongings vanished with soft _pops, _Hermione placed Crookshanks in his carrier and shut the little door. When she backed away from it, Sirius also transported the carrier to the Burrow. Then the three of them walked out of the room. Hermione turned and took a final glance at her bedroom, saying a silent goodbye to the room that had been hers all of her life.

After a moment, she followed Sirius and Ron down the stairs and back outside. Sirius locked the front door of the house, and led Hermione and Ron back down the sidewalk. When they reached the sidewalk, Hermione turned around and took Sirius' hand. She took one last glance at her house, saying another silent goodbye. She then looked next door at Mr. Neiman's house, and mentally made a promise to write a letter to him trying to explain in some feasible way what had happened. He would worry about her if she didn't.

Hermione then nodded to Sirius, saying she was ready to leave. A moment later, she left her house for the final time.

* * *

_Monday, July 3__rd__, 1995_

Hermione stared at her reflection in the brass walls of one of the lifts, as it traveled down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic. Crowded into the lifts were Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. However, nobody was speaking. The only sounds Hermione could hear were the rickety machines that made the lifts work, her breathing, and her own heart beating. She was dressed in a simple formal outfit, hoping she looked professional and respectable.

In one hand, she held her purse, which held – along with many of her personal items – scrolls of parchment where her notes for the Hearing were written. Her other hand was holding one of Ron's. She hadn't let go of either since she had stepped foot inside the Ministry.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, still staring at her reflection.

"The lifts stopped," Ron said.

Hermione looked around and saw that Ron was right. Everyone except her and Ron had stepped out of the lifts. Hermione cleared her throat, blushed lightly in embarrassment and stepped out of the lifts with Ron.

"Sorry," she said, apologizing to the group, "Distracted."

"No need to apologize, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "Anyone in your position would feel the same way."

Hermione raised her lips in what she hoped was a smile. She and Ron followed the group toward level ten of the Ministry, and toward the Courtrooms. When they arrived at the doors outside Courtroom Nine, they found the area was mostly empty. Only Remus and Tonks stood there waiting for them.

_I could only think of one witness, _Hermione thought, _and he wasn't even at the scene. I do hope it is enough. I thought Sirius would be here._

Remus seemed to be under the same impression.

"Sirius isn't with you?" he asked, as he searched for his fellow Marauder and best friend.

"He said he had something to do," Harry said, "But he would try to make it here in time."

"Alright," Remus said, "Well, everyone is inside and waiting for you."

"Are we late?" Hermione asked; hoping she was wrong – being tardy would be a horrible way to start.

"No, you're right on time," Remus said.

Hermione sighed in relief, and followed Remus and Tonks into the courtroom. Hermione half-expected the room to be filled with people, but other than the dozen-plus members of the Wizengamot, there were only a few others. Seated in the back row of chairs were six people. From their sheafs of parchment, quills, and cameras, Hermione knew them to be reporters.

The members of the Wizengamot, most of whom had been in random conversations with each other, before Hermione and Ron's arrival, now sat down in their chairs in rows high above the courtroom floor.

Hermione saw a table positioned at the front of the row of chairs, and led Ron to it. They both sat down in the two chairs at the table, while their family and well-wishers sat behind them.

"Now that we are all present," Amelia, who was seated in the direct center of the first row of the Wizengamot, said, "I believe we can begin. Disciplinary hearing of the third of July, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, both current residents at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Interrogators: Amelia Black, Minister of Magic," Amelia continued.

Hermione mindlessly listened as Amelia continued to announce names, as she placed the necessary items on the table in front of her.

"... Special Guest Councilwoman and Interrogator," Amelia continued, "Dolores Umbridge."

Hermione looked up toward Amelia so fast that she felt a spinning sensation. Or perhaps that was because of the name she had just heard. She had to have been hearing things... right? Hermione searched through the members of the Wizengamot trying to find Umbridge.

"Madam Umbridge is here today," Amelia said, "under the Wizengamot Official Decree of 1841. She is temporarily replacing Arthur Weasley as a member of the council, since he is unable to be a part of today's events as a member of the Wizengamot."

Hermione scowled silently. Of course, as Ron's father, Mr. Weasley had emotional connections. The decree gave any present or former Wizengamot council member the choice to volunteer. Obviously Umbridge volunteered for it. She remembered Sirius saying that Umbridge would be there at the hearing, but she did not remember him saying anything her being a part of the Wizengamot, or an interrogator!

"Miss Granger," Amelia said, "Mr. Weasley. Do you have somebody to represent you in today's hearing?"

"No, Madam Minister," Hermione said, "I will be representing myself and Ron today."

"_Hem, hem_!" a shrill voice said.

The Wizengamot members turned their heads in the direction of a woman who was wearing a bright pink cardigan and hat, which was obviously not the usual wear for a Wizengamot member. Amelia looked rather annoyed.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge?" Amelia asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman in pink. So... this was Umbridge, was it?

"Surely, young lady," Umbridge said, standing up looking directly at Hermione, "I must have heard you wrong. Did you say you are representing yourself and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, I did," Hermione said. "You seem to know your way around Ministry decrees and laws, Madam Umbridge. So I am sure you know that any defendant can choose to represent themselves, even if they are underage?"

"How preposterous!" Umbridge scowled, "Members of the Wizengamot, you cannot expect someone like – someone like _her -"_

"Miss Granger is correct, Madam Umbridge," Amelia interrupted, "She has legal right to represent herself and Mr. Weasley. Please sit down, so we can begin. Unless you have anything else to say?"

Umbridge narrowed her eyes toward Hermione, and sat down. "Not yet, Madam Minister."

"Miss Granger," Amelia said, "I am sorry for such a rude interruption. As I have stated, it is within your legal right to represent yourself. However, you do know that there can be no appeal at a future date, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Very well," Amelia said, "Scribe, take note that Hermione Granger is representing herself and Ron Weasley today. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, the charges are as follows. That on the evening of June 30th, at thirty-six minutes past nine, the both of you knowingly and deliberately each cast a Patronus Charm in the town of Oxfordshire, an area where Muggles were nearby at the time. You were aware of the illegality of your crimes, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, "We both were completely aware."

She knew Amelia wasn't finished, and even though she wanted to say more, she knew she needed to wait.

Amelia continued. "This constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

"Miss Granger, we will now allow you to explain your actions and those actions of Ron Weasley that led to the events in which this crime took place. Begin."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron and I were on a date in Oxfordshire, my hometown. We had just finished seeing a movie, at a theater -"

She paused when several of the Wizengamot members started speaking, looking rather confused. Amelia raised her hand to stop them.

"I apologize, Miss Granger," Amelia said, "I am afraid there are very few members of the Wizengamot who took Muggle Studies in their years of education. Please continue. No need to explain these Muggle terms."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione said, "Ron and I were at a diner, having dinner. Frost and ice began to form on the window near our table. I assure you, it was a very warm night that evening, so we thought that seeing frost and ice were a bit odd. However, we are well aware that the cold temperatures that could create frost and ice on such a warm day could be created by Dementors -"

"_Hem, hem_!" Umbridge said, again, in her shrill voice.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge?" Amelia asked in a dull tone, obviously trying hard not to sound annoyed.

"Miss Granger's defensive strategy is quite convenient," Umbridge said, "I think it is obvious that these two children were foolishly playing around with magic! Dementors, I ask you. What would Dementors, who have graciously returned to Azkaban, be in Oxfordshire for, many, many miles from Azkaban prison?"

Hermione glared at Umbridge. _You know exactly why they were there!_

"She's not lying!" Ron said, loudly.

Hermione took Ron's hand in her own, silencing him. "I will handle this."

Ron nodded silently, then glared in Umbridge's direction.

"As Ron said," Hermione said, "I'm not lying. We saw frost and ice."

"A sudden chill in the area is not impossible," Umbridge said, "Or it may be possible that you were hallucinating? Young teenagers experimenting with drugs. High on hallucinogens, waving your wands around producing magic like criminal children!"

"Sit down, Madam Umbridge," Amelia said, "Or you will be taken from this court. Continue, Miss Granger."

Hermione was having quite a bit of trouble concentrating. In between gripping Ron's hand to keep him from jumping up, and glaring at Umbridge, she was losing focus. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to regain her composure.

"We knew it had to be Dementors causing the frost and ice," Hermione said, ignoring Umbridge's _hmmph _of disbelief, "So we paid for our meal, and left the diner. We followed the cool air, and found a Dementor floating in an alleyway. Ron produced his Patronus Charm, which chased off the Dementor. Then another Dementor came from behind us, and I produced my own Patronus Charm, which chased off that Dementor as well."

One of the elderly Wizengamot wizards raised his hand, and Amelia nodded toward him to speak up.

"Are you trying to tell us, young lady," the wizard said, "that you and Mr. Weasley produced such Patroni that you were able to defend yourself against two Dementors? Pardon me, but I find that quite disbelieving that students so young could produce such strong Patroni in order to frighten away Dementors."

In her chair, Umbridge smiled widely, obviously thinking Hermione was trapped.

"I call my first witness, Remus Lupin," Hermione said.

Remus stood up from his chair, and walked over to the Hermione and Ron's table.

"In mine and Ron's third year at Hogwarts," Hermione said, "Remus Lupin was the Defense Professor."

"Outrageous!" Umbridge scowled.

Hermione thought Amelia would step in, and indeed she looked as if she wanted to. However Remus put up a hand to stop Amelia.

"Pardon me, ma'am?" Remus asked Umbridge.

"How could someone like _you _be allowed to teach such a position?" Umbridge asked.

"I'd ask you to bring that up with Albus Dumbledore," Remus said, "But unfortunately, he has passed away."

"Remus Lupin has every right to be a Hogwarts Professor," Amelia said, "It is my understanding he is returning to his former post this following term."

Ignoring Umbridge's shriek of disbelief, Hermione looked up at Remus, who smiled softly. She wanted to congratulate him, before she remembered where she was.

"Continue, Miss Granger," Amelia said.

"While he was our Professor," Hermione said, "he taught myself, Ron, and a group of our friends the Patronus Charm in private lessons. This began around the time the Dementors were placed around the castle, and myself and my friends knew that Dementors were dangerous. We wanted to protect ourselves."

"Is this true, Mr. Lupin?" Amelia asked.

"Indeed it is," Remus said.

"And how would you say Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley performed in your lessons?" Amelia asked.

"Quite admirably, I will say," Remus said, "Especially for being such young students. Near the end of the second term of that year, as most of you know, Dementors invaded Hogwarts grounds. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were on the grounds, and found themselves having to defend themselves against the creatures. They defended themselves very well."

The same wizard who spoke up earlier, raised his hand again. "As much as your story is interesting, sir, it is only a story. We have no proof."

"If the court may allow," Hermione said, "I ask that Ron and I be allowed to produce our Patroni to show that we are capable of such magic."

Amelia smiled. "You may."

Hermione smiled at Ron, and he nodded. The two of them stood up and summoned their wands from their holsters.

"Expecto Patronum!" they said in unison.

At once, Hermione's silver otter, and Ron's large, silver, majestic lion emerged from their wands and landed on the floor in front of the Wizengamot. Hermione's otter pranced around the lion, who sat there looking rather amused at his companion. The many members of the Wizengamot looked quite amazed.

"Corporeal Patroni from two students so young?" a Wizengamot witch said. "Impressive."

"It does not matter how impressive it is!" Umbridge said, as the two Patroni vanished, "In fact, the more impressive it is, the worse it should be, given that there were Muggles around! I may also add – or rather, repeat – why on Earth would two Dementors show up in Oxfordshire so many miles from Azkaban?"

"Two Dementors were in Oxfordshire, Madam Umbridge," Amelia said, "We already know that. The Auror Department and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement confirmed their presence. They were responsible for giving the Kiss to Miss Granger's parents, who also lived in Oxfordshire, but a few miles away from where Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were reported to have produced the Patroni. Therefore, I believe we have enough proof that two Dementors were in the area, and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley did in fact defend themselves.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot. I believe we can come to a conclusion. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have presented evidence that they had indeed encountered Dementors – and there is evidence to back up the presence of Dementors – and defended themselves admirably, which as we all are well aware of, self-defense is a legal reason to break the Decree in question. I think we can put this to a vote. All those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

She raised her hand, as did many other members of the Wizengamot. Hermione did her best to count – over half of those present raised their hands!

"All those against?" Amelia asked.

Umbridge raised her hand quickly. She was the only one.

"The rest are undecided," Amelia said, "No matter. The majority has decided. The accused is cleared of all charges."

Hermione grinned and gave an uncharacteristic squeal. Ron jumped up, just as she did and hugged her tightly then pecked her on the lips. As congratulations were heard behind them, Amelia raised her wand and summoned sparks, which silenced everyone, and made Hermione and Ron look back up at her.

"Madam Umbridge, however," Amelia said, "does bring up a fine point. What exactly were the Dementors doing in Oxfordshire that evening?"

Nobody seemed to have any answers. Hermione glared at Umbridge who was apparently doing her best to keep a straight face. Then, the courtroom doors opened and Hermione turned, as did everyone else. Sirius appeared there, and next to him was a weedy-looking man in his early forties.

"Pardon the interruption," Sirius said, "I was told I could find Dolores Umbridge here. She is under arrest for the murder of Richard and Helen Granger, and the attempted murder of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Several people in the courtroom gasped, including Ron's parents. Umbridge stood, looking furious.

"How dare you?!" Umbridge growled, "Outrageous accusations – no proof -"

"Incarcerous!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's booming voice said behind Hermione.

Chains wrapped around Umbridge, pinning her to her chair.

"I demand you release me this instance!" Umbridge growled.

"Auror Black," Amelia said, her lips twitching, obviously doing her best not to grin, "May I ask what evidence you have against Dolores Umbridge?"

"You may, and I will answer, Madam Minister," Sirius said, "This man beside me is Milton Fume. He formerly worked at Gringott's, and was recently fired for stealing from the bank. I apprehended this man just a couple hours ago, and he admitted to his crimes. He stole certain documents, including a form pertaining to magical protections around the Granger residence. Such information, if in the wrong hands, could be used to lift such protections for evil deeds. Mr. Fume confessed that he had stolen these documents to give to someone he was working for."

"Who would that be, Mr. Fume?" Amelia asked.

"Dolores Umbridge," Fume said, "The woman who is currently bound in chains up there."

"Madam Umbridge?" Amelia asked, "How do you plead to these charges?"

"I am innocent!" Umbridge growled, "How dare you? Do you know who I am?"

"If you are innocent," Amelia asked, "Would you be willing to submit to questions under Veritaserum?"

"Ha!" Umbridge laughed, "Veritaserum is illegal to use in the court of law!"

"It is not," Amelia said, "A motion was passed a couple years ago – after you were cast out of the Ministry – to allow such use for Veritaserum in the courtroom. In fact, I believe we have some on hand."

Amelia motioned to an Auror who was standing near Hermione and Ron, who nodded. He walked up the stairs and into the seats toward Umbridge, and escorted her down the stairs. Hermione, and the rest of the people in the room, watched as the Auror summoned a chair, and placed Umbridge in it. Then he forced her drink the Veritaserum.

"Madam," Amelia said, "Is your name Dolores Jane Umbridge?"

"Yes, it is," Umbridge said, sweetly.

"Do you have any connections to Milton Fume?" Amelia asked.

"I met Fume in Gringotts in the middle of May of this year," Umbridge said, "I offered him a thousand Galleons if he could give me some information which was inside Gringotts. He brought me the information."

"What information is that?" Amelia asked.

"Documents regarding magical wards around Richard and Helen Granger's house in Oxfordshire," Umbridge said.

"What did you do with the information?" Amelia asked.

"I waited until the right time when the Granger's daughter was home," Umbridge said, "then I brought down the wards around the house, and set the Dementors on the house."

Hermione gripped Ron's hand rather hard. Here was the admission. She had been correct.

"How were you able to control the Dementors?" Amelia asked.

"Promise hungry Dementors some food and they will follow your orders," Umbridge said.

"Did you also set the Dementors on Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" Amelia asked.

"I discovered the Granger's daughter was not at home," Umbridge said, "So I searched for her in the town, and found her and her boyfriend walking into a diner. Then I made my move and set the Dementors on them."

"Why did you chose to attack Hermione, and her parents?" Amelia asked.

"Miss Granger was not my original target," Umbridge said, "Harry Potter was my original target. I wanted to punish Harry Potter for his nasty lies. Everyone knows Voldemort is dead! He could not have returned! And even if he did, Harry Potter, a young boy, could not have defeated him! Filthy liar seeking attention! He had to pay for that. But I could not find him. So I targeted his friend. After she was dead, his other friends would be next until he decided to confess his lies!"

"I think we've heard enough," Amelia said, sounding quite disgusted. "Take her away, Auror Black. We will set an official hearing in the next few days. Until then, she is to be placed in a holding cell with secure spells and Aurors on her every night and day."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, "Come on, Umbridge!"

"How dare you?!" Umbridge yelled; the Veritaserum seemed to have worn off, "Get your hand off me, criminal!"

Her screaming was still heard as Sirius marched her out of the courtroom. As Hermione and Ron both celebrated this second victory in as many minutes, neither immediately saw Harry leaving the courtroom.

* * *

Harry hurried out of the courtroom, and found Sirius and Dolores Umbridge walking down the corridor.

"Stop for just a moment, Sirius," Harry said, jogging toward Sirius and Umbridge.

Sirius forced Umbridge to turn around and she narrowed her eyes, in a malevolent glare when she saw Harry.

"You, Mr. Potter," she said, her voice no longer sickly sweet as Harry was so used to, "should be ashamed of yourself. Lying to everyone all because you want to be famous. You should be in these shackles instead of me. You are as filthy as your Mudblood Mother –"

Umbridge stopped, gasping in fright when Harry stepped closer to her.

"You should consider yourself lucky," he snarled, "I think it is already obvious what your punishment is. Even then, I want you to pray that you are allowed to serve time in Azkaban before your execution. You threatened my best friends, Dolores. Your actions could have killed two of the best people I will ever know. Your actions did kill the parents of one of my best friends. Two people who were leagues better than you will ever be."

"Disgusting filth they were!" Umbridge growled. "I did this world a service – aah!"

Umbridge shrieked. Harry had summoned his wand from his holster and was now pointing it right into Umbridge's face.

"I should kill you right here, right now," Harry snarled.

"Are you hearing this, Auror Black?!" Umbridge cried, "Are you seeing this?! He's threatening me!"

"I'm afraid I've gone temporarily deaf and blind, Dolores," Sirius said, "I'm sure it will clear itself very soon."

"You don't have what it takes to kill somebody, Potter," Umbridge growled.

"Voldemort thought so too," Harry said, "His Death Eaters who decided they wanted to try to kill me thought that as well. They were very wrong. And so are you. But I will not kill you. I want you to rot in Azkaban, where you will think about how you have spent your life. How you have ruined the lives of many. Perhaps when it is time for you to be executed, the Dementors will be back in the control of the Ministry. I would find such an execution to be a just punishment."

Umbridge growled. Harry growled even louder, jabbing his wand closer to Umbridge's face, so it was less than an inch from her nose. Dolores went cross-eyed. A sudden pungent odor filled Harry's nostrils.

"I do believe you have wet yourself, Dolores," Harry said. "You surpassed my expectations. I wasn't sure I could find you anymore disgusting. I'll see you soon, Sirius."

Without another glance at Umbridge, Harry turned and walked back toward the courtrooms. Ginny was waiting for him with his friends and family at the doors, outside the courtrooms. When he neared her, she leaped into his arms and kissed him.

_That was amazing, Harry, _she said, as she continued to kiss him.

_I thought so too, _Harry said.

The sound of Ron clearing his throat made Harry and Ginny back away. They were blushing profusely when they noticed Ginny's parents looking at them with amused, and somewhat embarrassed expressions.

"I do believe we should go home," Mr. Weasley said, "We have some family members who are probably eager to find out what happened."

Harry and Ginny agreed, and followed their friends and family through the corridors.

_Well, now that this is all said and done, _Ginny said, _You realize what we need to do soon, right?_

_Tell your family about our big secrets_,Harry said, Are _you ready for it?_

_Not yet. But hopefully by next weekend I will be._

Harry smiled, and fondly grasped Ginny's hand, happy for surpassing yet another obstacle. He too hoped he ready for the next one. It was only a few days away.

* * *

**Chapter finally finished! Wow this chapter went extremely long. The first half just wouldn't seem to end!**

**So there you have it! Dolores has gotten what has coming to her, as well as a bit of embarrassment along the way! Also, just so you know, Dolores Umbridge is NOT the "old enemy" from the summary, as many of you have assumed. The "old enemy" will not come until much later in the story. There is other things to deal with first.**

**I do hope you found the hearing scene to be believable. It was the best I could come up with. Basically Amelia knew immediately that they were innocent, already obviously knowing about the Dementors in the area. But she needed to make a show of it, so nobody would think she was biased – which, well, she might have been.**

**Next chapter: What everyone has been waiting for – Harry and Ginny reveal their big secrets to their family and other friends who do not know it. But how will they do it, and what will come from it? Hopefully I won't have to split this one up. We'll see!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Secrets Revealed Redux, Part 1

**Chapter 7  
Secrets Revealed Redux, Part 1**

**Author's Note: I realized if I started this chapter off with Harry or Ginny's PoV, I would have trouble finishing up the last tidbits of the recent storyline with Hermione. So there is one more scene with her to finish off the little storyline, and then we get into the scenes everyone is waiting for.**

**The events surrounding this chapter are going to be split into two chapters. This one is a little bit short, but I thought it was the best way to split it up. Warning though: Cruel cliffhanger ahead!  
**

* * *

_Thursday, July 6th, 1995  
_**  
**Hermione sat on the edge of the dock at the Burrow's lake, her feet and legs dangling in the water. She stared into the distance, though she was not focusing on anything.

It had been three days since the charges of Misuse of Underage Magic against her and Ron had been dropped, and Dolores Umbridge had confessed, with a little help from Veritaserum, to having a part in the deaths of Hermione's parents.

The day after the hearing, the Daily Prophet posted an article about it. While it mentioned her and Ron by name, It also referred to them as 'the best friends of Harry Potter, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who.' In the article, there was only one line about the deaths of her parents. However, it seemed as if that single line had been read by many. Throughout that same day, the Burrow was swarmed with owls flying in and out of the house, bringing letters and cards filled with sympathy from Hermione's friends, Professors at Hogwarts, and classmates, some of whom she rarely spoke many words to. Even then, it was still wonderful, though it had made her cry to the point of exhaustion by the end of the day.

Umbridge's hearing took place the previous day. She was found guilty and was sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban, before she would be executed. Whether she would be given the Kiss, or some other form of execution, it was unknown. Fifty years was a long time. Still, Hermione could picture her sixty-five year old self sitting in a small room watching as Dolores Umbridge paid the final price for her crimes.

The funeral for Hermione's parents had ended an hour ago. They had been buried beside Hermione's grandparents (her father's parents) at the Oxford Cemetery. Fortunately it was nowhere near her old house, so she didn't have to see it again. It had been, as predicted, a tough time for her. She had held Ron's hand throughout the whole service, and it had kept her from breaking down.

Most of her closest friends – Neville, Luna, Susan and of course Harry and Ginny - had all attended, as well as the Weasleys, and a few of her adult friends and acquaintances. Even Professor McGonagall had attended. Every member of her extended family, most of whom she hadn't seen in years, were there, and some of her parents' fellow dentist and doctor friends, as well as a few of their patients. Mr. Neiman, her old babysitter, was there as well. Saying goodbye to the man, who had been like a pseudo-grandfather to her, for what might have been the last time was just as hard as saying goodbye to her parents. However she did promise she would write to him time to time to update him on how she was doing.

All of the guests from the magical community was, of course, required to wear Muggle clothing. Hermione thought she was going to have to explain to her relations what was going on with her – her place of residency, her future, etc – but apparently the Muggle Liaison Department in the Ministry of Magic had taken care of all of that.

Susan Bones, who Hermione hadn't seen since before her parents had died, seemed much closer to Hermione now. Perhaps it was because, as morbid as it sounded, they had one more thing in common. Susan promised to be there for Hermione if she needed to talk to someone, feeling as if she owed that much for being so nice to her after her own parents had been killed the previous summer.

Mrs. Weasley had made lunch for every one of Hermione's friends who had attended the funeral, which they had all eaten on two picnic tables outside the Burrow. During the meal, Amelia and Sirius both explained some things to Hermione. Her parents' house, as well the dentist's practice they owned, would be put up for sale in both Muggle newspapers and the Daily Prophet, and their car would also be put up for sale. It was thought there would be enough money to last her well past the time her education at Hogwarts would end, and she was able to find a job. Her parents' belongings – her belongings now – were all in a storage facility in Oxford.

Halfway through lunch, Hermione had become too overwhelmed by emotions, and had excused herself and made her way down to the lake after telling Ron she wanted to be alone for a little bit, and he could come find her later. _  
_  
Hermione's reverie was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. She didn't have to look to know it was her boyfriend, and sure enough Ron sat down beside her a moment later. He removed his shoes and socks, and dangled his feet in the water. Ron didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Being there for her was all he had to do. Hermione did her best to smile, but it didn't reach her ears. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she buried her face against his chest and began to cry.

"Let it out," Ron whispered, soothingly. He held her for a few minutes, remaining silent as her crying slowly turned into soft sniffles, before he spoke again. "You were very dry-eyed at the funeral, you know."

Hermione sniffled and moved a bit so her head laying against his shoulder.

"I couldn't cry there," she said, "The tears just wouldn't come. I'm too much of a Gryffindor, trying to be brave in front of my family and friends."

"Even Gryffindors don't need to be brave all the time," Ron said, sagely.

Hermione shrugged. "You know, I hardly recognized any of my extended family. It was the first time I've seen them since I discovered I was a witch. I don't know when I'll ever see them again. Probably at the next funeral."

Hermione noticed something she hadn't seen until now. A large paper grocery sack was sitting next to Ron. He had apparently brought it with him.

"What's that?" she said, motioning to the bag.

"Oh," Ron said, "Sirius wanted to give it to you. He said he just couldn't find the right time. So I volunteered to give it to you. He said it was – err – your parents' belongings they had on them."

Hermione reached over to the bag and took it, then straightened herself up so she was sitting on the dock again. She opened the bag and rummaged through it. A large plastic baggie lay on top of what appeared to be her parents' clothes they were wearing when they died. She took the bag out of the sack and looked inside, then started taking things out.

There was her father's billfold and his watch he always wore. There was also her mother's earrings, as well as the pearl necklace her mother had worn for as long as Hermione could remember – it had been a gift from her father to her mother when Hermione was still in nappies. And at the bottom of the baggie, two rings – her parents' wedding rings: her fathers, a simple golden band, and her mother's a diamond ring, though she didn't know the carat count. She took them out of the bag and examined them. There were tiny inscriptions on the inside loop of the rings.

They simply read _R + H._

Hermione chuckled softly as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"You okay?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "These are oddly happy tears for once."

And it was true. The inscriptions on the rings were like a message to her from her parents. A message reminding her that she had a future to look forward to. And even though they couldn't physically be a part of it, they would always be there with her.

_This, _she thought, _this feels good. It almost feels like... closure._

"I'm glad to see you happy," Ron said, "But what could have possibly brought on happy tears?"

"Ask me again sometime in the future," Hermione said, smiling secretly.

She placed the rings back in the baggie, as well as the rest of the contents, then placed it back in the paper sack. She set the bag next to her, then looked at Ron, who was looking at her with a confused expression. Hermione giggled at the look on his face, leaned toward him and kissed him. Ron chuckled and returned the kiss. After about a minute, they surfaced for fresh air. Hermione leaned against his chest, and she resumed her stare out on the lake.

"So," Ron said, "Apparently Harry and Ginny want to tell my family their bigger secrets on Saturday."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Harry told me just before I came down here. He said he hoped you would be okay with that, since he's moving it up earlier than expected."

Hermione knew what Ron meant – or rather what Harry meant – without having to say it. Now that she wasn't going on a holiday, she could be there for Harry and Ginny as planned, and they could still do it early. She knew they thought it might upset her, but she was surprisingly okay with it. Being there for Harry and Ginny when they told their secrets to the Weasleys, and their wedding that would follow in a little over a month, was exactly what she needed to move on. The funeral, and saying goodbye to her parents was a beginning, but these events were the stepping stones to help her move forward.

"I'm perfectly fine with it," Hermione said. "Are they ready for it, though?"

"Dunno," Ron said, shrugging, "I think they were going to work on some final notes and ideas and whatever after lunch. I don't see the point of note-taking and brainstorming when it comes to stuff like this. You never once looked down at your notes during the hearing, did you know?"

Hermione shook her head. She hadn't thought much about the hearing over the past couple of days.

"Well, you didn't," Ron said, "You were amazing, you know. You could be a lawyer after we finish our education if you wanted."

Hermione shrugged. "We'll see what happens between now and then. For now, I am fine just being here with you."

"I very much hope that remains the same for a long time," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled softly, and kissed him once again, as a silent affirmation to his response. Nothing much was said over the next few minutes.

* * *

While his best friends were snogging on the dock, Harry, happily oblivious to such actions, was lounging on Ginny's bed, reading through his and Ginny's notes regarding the upcoming family meeting. Ginny was currently downstairs talking to her mother and father informing them of such a family meeting. Luckily, Ginny had allowed Harry to not be a part of the conversation, and had shooed him up the stairs.

The door opened and Ginny walked in.

"There you are," Ginny said; she shut the door behind her, and joined Harry on the bed, "You know... when I told you to go upstairs, I was implying Ron's bedroom."

"Do you wish me to leave?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Ginny said, "Especially since it probably means this is the only time we'll be like this as long as we are here at the Burrow."

"And how long will that be?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. "We'll see what happens on Saturday. For all we know, my family might kick you out the Burrow, and I'll just have to teleport to your side."

Harry frowned as he looked at Ginny. "This is going to be different than when we informed the family about our Soul-Bond."

"Is it?" Ginny asked, "Because Mum doesn't seem to handle secrets very well. And we've been keeping this from her a lot longer than a few months, Harry!"

"Has she said anything that made you feel this way?" Harry asked.

"Sort of," Ginny said, "Mostly, it is just the way she looked at me a few minutes ago. I told her about our plans for a family meeting, except it will be much larger than the last – that we're inviting our friends over as well – we are still, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I was waiting until you returned to see if your parents are fine with having so many people over when it isn't a birthday party."

"They're... okay with it," Ginny said, "Though they are very confused. Mum looked at me oddly, and I wanted to use Legilimency on her, but I told myself I would never do that. I almost did though. I just wanted to know what she was thinking, because she wasn't telling me."

"She'll understand," Harry said, "Especially since this time she'll have a lot more proof she can't argue against."

Ginny stared at Harry for a moment. "So we really are going with that half-cocked plan we thought of last night."

"I asked Sirius to retrieve the Pensieve just before he and Amelia left with the twins to go back to Potter Manor," Harry said, "He'll bring it over Saturday."

Ginny whistled. "It is a good thing we're doing this on a Saturday when nobody is working. All those memories we're going to use – they'll be in the Pensieve for hours!"

"I figured it will give us more time to prepare ourselves for the predicted onslaught of questions," Harry said.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Exactly how much are we going to show them?"

Harry gave her the lengthy piece of parchment, in which he had written what memories he was going to place in the Pensieve.

"Harry," Ginny said, as she skimmed over the list, "This is a lot of memories."

"I'm aware of that," Harry said, "Tomorrow, I am going to focus on those memories, and using the same method of Occlumency, store them in a section of my mind for easy and quick access to place copies in the Pensieve."

Ginny nodded. "I suppose I should do the same. I'll figure out anything of my memories that are different from this, and place some in as well." She looked back at the piece of parchment, then frowned. "Harry... we're really going to show them – you know – Fred?"

"And Sirius and Remus and Tonks," Harry said, "I know – it will be difficult for them to watch, but out of everything this will give them a clear message about why we kept this secret for so long and why we've done what we have done."

"Is there anything we aren't going to show them specifically?" Ginny asked.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, Teddy, Victoire," Harry said, "Hell, I don't think it is a good idea to show them the whole memorial event in the Atrium, even though it was the beginning event that lead us here. Basically, you know, anything that may effect what is now our future."

"Probably a good idea," Ginny agreed. "It would give them a freedom of choice, and not make it seem as if it is what they're supposed to do. Even though, if it all works out, it could almost be the same future. Only... happier."

"And that is why we're doing this," Harry said, "That is the message we need to make clear on Saturday."

Ginny nodded. She took the rest of the parchment from Harry, stacked it neatly, then dropped it on the floor. When Harry looked at her questioningly, she only smiled.

"We really need to make good use of this private time we have," Harry said.

"Exactly what I'm doing," Ginny said.

She pushed him against the bed, and kissed him passionately.

_I'm still counting, Harry, _she said. _Thirty-seven days until I can show you exactly how much I love you._

_I cannot wait, _Harry replied.

And he flipped her over on the bed, making her giggle as he returned the kiss, just as passionately.

* * *

_Saturday,_ _July 8__th__, 1995_

Harry felt exhausted and the eventful day had barely begun. It was nearing high noon, and he and Ginny were once again back in her bedroom.

Sirius had arrived half-an-hour ago with Amelia, their twins, and Winky the house-elf who would once again be in charge of babysitting the twins during the day's events. He had also brought along Harry's Pensieve. Then he had left to retrieve Draco Black and Astoria Greengrass. Harry and Draco had exchanged letters back and forth over the past couple of days, discussing whether or not Draco and Astoria could attend. It wasn't until the previous evening did Draco send a letter confirming his and Astoria's attendance.

At the moment, the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione were downstairs, with Amelia, and her twins. Even Charlie was there, having arrived the previous afternoon.

Over the past-half-hour, Harry and Ginny had been locked away in her bedroom, preparing themselves for the events to come. There had been a few distinct popping sounds signaling Apparation since then, but Harry and Ginny hadn't checked yet as to who had arrived.

They had just finished placing several copies of their memories inside the Pensieve. Even though they were copies, they still felt the odd sensation of emptiness. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off their shoulder. Harry was currently laying on Ginny's bed, his eyes closed. He was not asleep, though he was still resting, trying to recuperate from the onslaught his mind had just been through.

"I've been trying to estimate the possible time-span of the memories we've placed in the Pensieve," Ginny said, as she walked over to her bed and joined Harry; she seemed more energetic than Harry felt, but he realized she didn't have as many memories to place in the Pensieve, and she had a Chaser's stamina, " I count about four hours worth of memories in there."

"Almost ten years," Harry said, "All summarized in four hours. Seems impossible."

"That's the magic of the Pensieve for you," Ginny said. "Time is a funny thing inside the Pensieve. Four hours to us, might seem like forever to them. Or it might seem like only minutes."

Harry nodded. He remembered the many trips into a Pensieve he had made in his lifetime. Though he had never once thought about the time lapse during the visits. It was odd to think about.

A knock on the door made Harry finally open his eyes. Ginny walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

"Draco and Astoria are here but a few of the others haven't arrived yet," Hermione's voice said from the hallway. "You wanted to talk to them first."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Come on in. We'll be down stairs shortly, Hermione."

Draco and Astoria walked into the bedroom.

Ginny sat back down on Harry's bed, and Astoria took the chair at Ginny's desk. Draco was left standing.

"Oh, right, need another chair," Harry said.

He summoned his wand from his holster, and conjured an identical chair to the one Astoria was sitting in.

"Thanks for the chair, mate," Draco said, as he sat down, "But since your best friends got in trouble for using underage magic, I'm pretty sure you know you shouldn't be using it either."

"The Ministry can't punish us," Harry said, "Neither Ginny or I have the Trace on us."

Draco raised an eyebrow, as he looked from Ginny to Harry. "How did you get that privilege? Wait, don't tell me, it has something to do with your godfather and the Minister?"

"No," Ginny said, "The Trace was gone long before they became Head Auror and the Minister of Magic."

"How?" Astoria asked.

"That is exactly what we're going to tell you," Harry said.

So Harry and Ginny explained their Soul-Bond to Draco and Astoria, who listened intently, though both looked rather shocked. Neither spoke until Harry and Ginny were finished.

"I knew there was something odd about the two of you," Draco said. "Even before I went to Durmstrang. When Blaise stunned you during the Dueling Club, Harry, you also got Stunned, didn't you, Ginny?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "that is one of the more annoying issues with our Bond."

"This explains so much," Draco said, with a laugh.

"So... this Bond," Astoria said, "Does that mean the two of you are engaged to be married?"

"Technically we're already married because of the Bond," Harry said. "But we're officially having our wedding on Ginny's birthday."

"But... why so young?" Draco asked.

"For personal reasons mostly," Ginny said, "Not really anything we want to talk about. But other than that, it is mostly for my parents."

"Do your parents know about the Bond?" Astoria asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "They know about that, and so does the rest of my family."

"How does your parents feel about you marrying young?" Astoria asked.

"They don't know," Ginny said, "Not yet. But that is one of the things we're announcing today. Along with another secret we'll tell you soon, along with everyone else."

"Draco," Astoria said, "I think we should tell them. About – you know."

Draco looked at Astoria, with a questioning expression. "Are you sure?"

"They're our friends, Draco!" Astoria said, "They're telling us their big secrets!"

"Oh, alright, fine," Draco muttered.

"It isn't anything to be embarrassed about, Draco!" Astoria said.

"I know!" Draco said, hastily.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Draco glanced at Astoria for a moment, then turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Astoria and I are betrothed," he said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. So that was what was going on with them. He had been trying to figure out what was up with those two for so long, and here was the answer.

"That's brilliant!" Ginny said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Congratulations. Why so young, though?"

"We've known we'd marry each other since we were little," Astoria said, "This just makes it official."

Draco's cheeks went quite red. He looked embarrassed that his betrothed had said that.

"Yeah," he said, "That is pretty much it."

Their conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door. Ginny walked to her door and opened it. Sirius peered in.

"Everyone is here and ready for you," he said. "We're all gathered in the sitting room."

"We're finished here," Harry said, "We'll be down there in a bit."

Draco and Astoria stood up, and followed Sirius out of the room. Draco lingered at the doorway.

"Thanks, mate," he said, "for telling us this."

"Wait to thank me until you hear our other secret," Harry said, "You might change your mind – ow!"

Ginny had smacked him in the arm.

"He's kidding," she said.

A smirk crossed Draco's face, and he walked out of the room.

"Now who's getting cold feet?" Ginny asked.

"Better now than the wedding," Harry said.

He winced when Ginny glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender and stood up from the bed. Ginny picked up the stack of parchment that was their notes, and Harry picked up the Pensieve with both hands. They looked at each other, nodded silently that they were ready, then started making their way downstairs. Harry could hear the chatter of the awaiting crowd. This only made him that much more nervous. There was no turning back now. Everything was about to be revealed to the best family he ever had.

The only question was... how would they react?

* * *

**I know! I'm sorry! I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to split this chapter at first. But then I slept on it, and decided this was for the best. If I didn't, I would leave you with an even more cruel cliffhanger. Instead, my plans for that can be revealed in full without you having to wait for it.**

**Next chapter: What everyone is waiting for. Secrets are revealed, and it is not only Harry and Ginny who are giving them out!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Forgive me for the cruel cliffhanger... please?**


	8. Secrets Revealed Redux, Part 2

**Chapter 8  
Secrets Revealed Redux, Part 2**

_Saturday,_ _July 8__th__, 1995_

The Weasley's tiny sitting room was crowded. Only during Christmas parties when it was time to open presents had it ever looked so crowded. Everyone under twenty – Harry and Ginny's six closest friends plus Susan, Fred, George and Percy – were seated on the ground. The adults – Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill and Charlie, were all seated in various chairs and the couch. Chairs had been brought in from the kitchen. Marlene and Eli were asleep in one single baby-buggy near Amelia.

Harry felt the sudden sensation of stage fright at the sight of his closest friends and family. Half of the people in front of him already knew of the secrets he and Ginny were about to reveal. However, other than a couple trips into the Pensieve showing a few memories, none of them had seen what Harry and Ginny had planned for them. His friends didn't know a lot about what had happened to their alternate selves, so this would be new to them as well.

_It is alright, love, _Ginny said, her voice soothing in his mind, _We can do this._

Harry felt a tad braver now. Ginny had more at stake here than he did. This was her family whom she was about to reveal everything to. And yet she seemed more ready than he was.

Harry cleared his throat, and meandered his way around his friends sitting on the floor. He placed the Pensieve on the coffee table, then walked back over to Ginny and faced everyone. It had been decided that Ginny would begin first, since this was first and foremost a "family meeting", only much larger.

"Harry and I asked everyone to be here today," Ginny said, "Because we've been hiding some very important secrets from some of our loved ones. Bigger secrets than just the Soul-Bond."

"There are many of you here in this room who know what those secrets are," Harry said. "However, quite a few of you do not know them."

"You're not pregnant, are you, Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Frederick Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Just trying to relieve the tension," Fred said. "Ow!"

Ron, the closest person near Fred other than George, had punched Fred on the shoulder.

"Would you just shut up and listen?" Ron asked; before turning back to Harry. "Go on, mate."

"Harry and I are from the future," Ginny said, "A little less than six years now to be exact, though it was ten when we came back."

Harry didn't want to see the reactions on any of the faces of Ginny's family. So he only looked at Ginny.

_Getting right into it, eh? _He asked her.

_Like pulling off a plaster, _Ginny said, _Better to let it hurt for a second than keep the pain going._

"You're JOKING?" Fred and George both said in unison.

Harry thought Mrs. Weasley might scold the twins again, but this time she did not. She was only staring at Harry and Ginny with a mixed expression of shock, disbelief, and... fright? And she wasn't the only one. Most of those whom didn't know this secret shared the same expression.

"I know it is hard to believe," Ginny said. "I know you all have questions. And we have answers. But we decided the best way for you to find out everything is to go into our Pensieve, into our memories. That will explain everything to you. If you have any questions after that, we will gladly answer them for you."

Harry saw that Ginny, too, was avoiding the eyesight of her family. She walked backward to the stairs and sat down on the bottom one. Harry joined her. Nobody moved for a moment. Then Ron stood up.

"You want us to go into the Pensieve too, right?" he asked.

"If you wish," Harry said, "Just know that it will be shocking. We haven't told you everything that happened."

"Wait," Fred said, "Ron knows about this?"

"Raise your hands if you already knew we're from the future," Ginny said.

Everyone except Draco, Astoria, and all of the Weasleys except Ron were the only ones who didn't raise their hands.

"Sirius?!" Mrs. Weasley asked, "You knew about this and you didn't tell us? We've trusted you these past few years. And you kept this from us? And Ron... I can't believe...!"

"They were sworn under the Honor Vow not to tell anyone who didn't know," Ginny said. "The sooner you all go into that Pensieve, the sooner you'll know why we couldn't tell you. Go on, then. You'll probably be in there for most of the afternoon. After you finish, you can ask all the questions you want."

Ron was the first to make his way into the Pensieve. Then his friends and most of those of whom were in the know all followed as well. Slowly, everyone began to go into the Pensieve, one-by-one until it was only Ginny's parents, Sirius and Amelia left in the sitting room with Harry and Ginny.

"Winky and us will watch the twins for you," Harry said to Sirius and Amelia.

Amelia kissed her sleeping babies on their foreheads as Sirius made his way into the Pensieve, then she followed after. Mrs. Weasley was staring at Harry and Ginny. She didn't seem angry. She just seemed... scared of them.

"Is this why you moved into Potter Manor, Ginevra?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Because you're... older than you look?"

"Please, Mum," Ginny said, and Harry knew she was trying her best to be strong, "Go into the Pensieve. You'll know everything soon."

"Come on, dear," Mr. Weasley said, "Everyone is waiting for us."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, turned away from Harry and Ginny, and soon, both her and Mr. Weasley had disappeared into the Pensieve. Harry, Ginny, Winky, and the sleeping twins, Marlene and Eli were the only ones in the sitting room now.

"She hates me," Ginny said, hoarsely.

"She does not hate you, Ginny," Harry said.

"She does!" Ginny said, "You saw the look on her face. The way she asked that question, with almost an accusing tone."

"She's scared," Harry said, "She's scared and she's confused. But she'll get her answers inside the Pensieve. They all will."

"Oh, they'll get answers and much more," Ginny said, with a humorless laugh. Then she sniffled and the dam she had tried to seal had finally broken; she burst into tears. "I thought I was ready for this."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and cuddled her against him, as she quietly cried into his shirt.

Truthfully, Harry had to agree with her. He wanted to cry too, even though he rarely ever did cry. He thought he was completely ready for this. Everything he had prepared for over the past week, plus more, had come down to this. He had spent most of the day yesterday, and that morning tiring himself out doing final preparations, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

And yet, he had not been ready for the reactions on the faces of Ginny's family. On the face of the woman who had been like a mother to him for many years. He had not prepared himself for that.

Ginny backed away from Harry, and wiped the tears from her soaked face. Then she stood up and stared at the kitchen.

"Mum hasn't fixed lunch yet," Ginny said.

"Are you hungry, Lady Ginny?" Winky asked, "Winky could fix you some lunch."

"Just watch over Marlene and Eli, Winky," Ginny said, "I'm not hungry right now. However, when everyone comes out of that Pensieve, they probably will be hungry. So I am going to fix everyone a meal."

"That is a good idea," Harry said. "I'll help you, if only to pass the time."

So Harry and Ginny stayed in the kitchen for nearly three hours, fixing a large meal that took up most of the time to fix. Three hours after everyone had gone into the Pensieve, there was a noise coming from the sitting room.

"They can't be done yet," Ginny said, "Can they?"

Harry and Ginny peered into the sitting room. George was standing there, staring at the Pensieve, his face as white as a ghost. He seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. He turned quickly toward Harry and Ginny, realizing they were watching him, and shook his head. Harry saw a lone tear rolling down his cheek. Then he hurried up the stairs, the sound of his feet stamping echoing throughout the house. Fred appeared a second later in the sitting room, looking just as ashen-faced, though he didn't have tears in his eyes. He just looked scared.

Fred looked toward Harry and Ginny. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs," Harry said.

Fred nodded and ran up the stairs without another word.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny said, hoarsely, her voice almost a whisper. "They know."

Harry turned back to Ginny. She was staring at the kitchen table, which was filled with serving plates of food.

"Fred," Ginny said, "They just saw when he -"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She sank down into one of the chairs at the table, and was reduced to a quiet sobbing. Harry walked over to her, but when he tried to comfort her, she shook him off.

"I'm fine!" Ginny growled.

Harry realized she wasn't fine, but he knew she needed a little time and space to herself.

"I'm just going to go set up the picnic tables," Harry said.

Ginny didn't reply, so Harry walked outside. As he retrieved the picnic tables from Mr. Weasley's garage, then began to set them up, his mind wandered.

Obviously his and Ginny's memories were now at the Battle of Hogwarts. He wasn't surprised Fred and George had emerged early from the Pensieve. Actually, he was quite surprised that they were the only ones. He thought that perhaps Sirius or Amelia – maybe even Remus or Tonks – would have emerged after Sirius' death in the Department of Mysteries. Or maybe Ron would have after witnessing his other self leaving the tent during the Horcrux hunt, believing that Hermione had "chosen" Harry instead of him. Maybe Hermione would have after seeing her boyfriend's other self kissing Lavender Brown. Really, there were a lot of events he had experienced that would have shocked any one of them.

But, he figured, perhaps they were just trying to be strong. Or their curiosity as to what else they would be seeing had made them stay. Only Fred and George had left. The look on George's face – it was as if they had lost Fred all over again, even if he was still here. Harry wondered, as he glanced up in the direction of the twins' room, if Fred was trying to make George realize exactly that – that he was still there, still alive.

Ginny emerged from the house as Harry finished setting up the second picnic table. There was no evidence of her breakdown anywhere on her face. She walked over to him and he opened his arms for her. She fell into them, and wrapped her own arms around him. They swayed back and forth, with her head against his chest, and his face in her ginger mane, as if nothing was going on but a slow dance at a Ball.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, "I should not have raised my voice in there. I'm not angry at you."

"You don't need to apologize," Harry said.

"I shouldn't have been upset at George's reactions," Ginny said, "I knew it was only inevitable that my family would react that way. I just thought I had a bit more time to prepare myself."

Harry said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Maybe there was nothing to be said. He just held her, as they swayed back and forth in a slow dance, comforting each other. They didn't need to talk or look through their notes. This was their way of preparing for whatever was coming next.

Time passed, and whether it was a few minutes or an hour Harry did not know. Winky had appeared at their side.

"Winky?" Harry said, "Why aren't you with the twins?"

"Madam Black has taken the twins upstairs to feed them," Winky said. "Everyone is back from their trip. Winky will go and finish the preparations for your meal."

Winky walked back toward the kitchen, and Harry and Ginny stared at each other for a moment, though neither said a word. Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked back into the Burrow. When they reached the sitting room, they found that it was once again crowded. Though you wouldn't be able to tell from a distance.

The room was absolutely quiet. Nobody was speaking. Everyone was sitting again, either on the ground or on the couch or chairs. Nearly everyone's faces were pale-white, and held expressions of shock and disbelief. Mrs. Weasley had tears running slowly down her cheeks, and Harry knew these hadn't been her first tears in the past few hours. She wasn't the only one quietly crying. Hermione, Susan, and Tonks all had tears running down their faces. Many of the couples in the room were comforting each other.

Harry heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and turned to see Fred and George making their way back into the room. They were almost unrecognizable without their usual grinning faces. Neither of the twins glanced at Harry and Ginny yet as they walked past them and sat down on the floor.

Sirius cleared his throat, the first to make any sort of sound. "Harry, Ginny, Amelia says we can continue this discussion without her. She's spending time with the children. She'll come down in a bit."

Harry nodded.

"How long were we in there?" Neville asked; he had one arm wrapped around Luna, whose expression was vacant of her usual dreamy stare.

"Nearly four hours," Ginny said. "We tried to show you as much as we could. Obviously we couldn't show you everything, or you would have been in there for much longer."

"So... I'm sure you have questions," Harry said, "We'll try to answer to the best of our ability."

"How old were you," Mr. Weasley asked, "when you came back in time?"

"I was twenty, Ginny was nineteen," Harry said, "We came back on the third of May in nineteen-ninety one. Ten years exactly, give or take a few hours."

"Technically we are still nineteen and twenty," Ginny said, "I can't explain it, but that is just how old we feel."

"The day your Soul-Bond formed," Bill said.

"The last thing you saw in the Pensieve," Harry said, "When we were drowning in that pool. That pool is what created our Soul-Bond and what sent us back into our younger bodies. It was an invention of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel."

"The Flamels created a large time turner?" Percy asked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. They had agreed to tell everyone as much as they could without giving too much away.

"Technically, you could say that, Percy," Ginny said, "But we didn't really go back in time. The pool sent us into an alternate reality, back to our younger selves. We thought it was time-travel until recently."

"Alternate reality?" Draco said, "What does that exactly mean?"

"We thought we were changing our future for the better," Ginny said, "For these past four years, we believed that we were doing exactly that. Only... recently we realized we weren't. The reality we once lived in, the reality you witnessed through our memories in the Pensieve, it still exists. In that world, it is believed Harry and I are dead."

"Excuse me," Percy said, "I can't be the only one thinking this. What happened to our Ginny? Our Harry? Those that you two replaced?"

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand with hers. Neither of the Bond-mates had thought much about that. They had done their best to not think about that.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I don't know what happened to them -"

"Nothing happened to them," Mrs. Weasley said, speaking up for the first time since she had emerged from the Pensieve.

She stood up and walked over to Harry and Ginny and hugged them both at once.

"You, Ginevra," she said, "Are still the same little girl I remember. The same girl I still love. My daughter. Nothing can change that."

Ginny sniffled, and Harry knew she was trying her best not to break down again. Now was not the time for tears. They had explanations to give.

"And you, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "Obviously, I didn't know much about you before I met you, but I am sure you would still be the same boy -"

"That's just it, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, backing away from her hug, "I wouldn't be. I was far less confident and brave than I am now. You saw what I went through in the Pensieve."

"He's right, Mum," Ginny said, "I don't know how else to say it. Over these past four years, I've stolen the little girl you would have known. Harry and I weren't part of a Soul-Bond when I was really ten years old. I didn't live in Potter Manor when I was eleven, going on twelve. I was a young girl going through some of the worst experiences I would ever have. You saw me in that Chamber. Please don't tell me I would be the same girl you would have known. I'm not her."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and Harry saw her eyes become misty again. She turned and walked back across the room and joined her husband on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, looking around at her family. "But it is true. Over these past four years, I have made sacrifices – Harry and I both have made sacrifices. But we did it so that most of what you saw in that Pensieve would never happen. Fred, George, I am deeply sorry you had to see that."

George looked down at his lap, his face still ashen and grim.

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks," Ginny said, "The same goes to you. I'm sorry you had to see all of that. But that is what we sacrificed. I could have spent these past four years living here at the Burrow with my family. I could have paraded around as that little girl you thought you knew me as. But I couldn't. Because I was fighting a war with Harry by my side, along with a few of our friends who knew our secrets. You can call it a silent war, but a silent war is better than what would have happened."

"You all saw what happened," Harry said, "You saw exactly what Ginny and I needed you to see. Ginny and I could have sat here and told you about our secrets of time-travel. But without you going into that Pensieve, the story of our time-travel would have just been words. I spent most of my teenage years fighting a war that – to most people – hardly lasted a couple of years. The day Ginny and I came back to our younger bodies, we knew we had to fight that war again. But this time, we were going to fight it so nobody else had to. You might ask, Arthur, Molly, why we kept these secrets from you for over four years. That is why. Because we didn't want you to experience what we were going through."

"We could have helped you," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We know," Ginny said, "I didn't want you to help us. It was hard enough without having to worry about the rest of you. It was better you stayed oblivious to it all."

"Voldemort is dead," Harry said, "Three years earlier to the day than his defeat where Ginny and I come from. But this war isn't over, not as long as his followers are out there. You all know now what might have happened if he was still out there. You all now know what the risk is."

"Kid," Sirius said, "If you continue that speech, I might as well give you my job today."

Several in the room laughed quietly. The tension had lifted a bit.

"I will assume the two of you were married in – well, your reality," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Ginny said, "Less than a year."

"I would have liked to have seen your wedding!" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Where were those memories? I am sure you have many!"

"Well," Ginny said, "We didn't think you could handle seeing two weddings so close to each other."

"What in the world do you mean by that?" Percy asked.

"Harry and I are getting married on my birthday, Perce," Ginny said, then to make it clearer, "Next month."

Harry winced at the abrupt announcement. _Another plaster, love?_

Ginny only smiled. However, before she could say anything more, she was interrupted by a shriek coming from Mrs. Weasley. Once again her mother bound across the room and hugged Harry and Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded, "It is only nearly a month away! So little time!"

"I was getting around to it," Ginny said.

An odd sound was heard coming from the kitchen, and it turned out to be Winky clearing her throat.

"Pardon me, Master and Lady Potter," Winky said, "But your meal is now ready if you wish to take this discussion outside."

"Meal?" Ron asked, his face lighting up at the mention of food, "What meal?"

"We knew you would all be hungry when you left the Pensieve," Ginny said, "And – well – four hours is a long wait. So we cooked a late lunch for everyone."

"How very thoughtful of you!" Mrs. Weasley said, "How about we all go outside then. We can discuss this wedding, and I am sure there are more questions to be asked!"

"Good idea!" Sirius said, "I will just go and retrieve my wife and youngest children."

Harry and Ginny remained behind, as most of the guests in the room walked outside. However, most of Harry and Ginny's closest friends remained behind as well, even Ron, though he looked eager to begin the meal. Neither Draco nor Astoria had stayed with their friends. It seemed Draco was still thinking about what he had witnessed. Harry couldn't blame him.

Charlie was the last to leave, and he was looking at Harry and Ginny rather oddly. Was Harry imagining things or did he look... frightened? Why would the second oldest Weasley child be frightened of him?

However, before Harry could contemplate this, he saw his friends staring at him with questioning looks.

"I know you all probably have some questions," Harry said.

"You bet we do!" Ron said, "What was up with – err – Lavender Brown?"

Hermione glared at Ron at his mention of Lavender. Obviously she was still remembering those scenes playing out in the Pensieve.

"You don't want to know, Won-Won," Ginny said, "Believe me. It is best we just forgot about it."

"I agree," Hermione said, "If you are smart, Ron, you will never mention her again."

"Whatever you say," Ron said.

"If I even see you looking at her for more than a mere passing glance at Hogwarts," Hermione said, "I swear I'll hex you."

"Really, now?" Ron asked, "What about Viktor Krum?"

Hermione blushed. "I chose you, remember?"

Ron blinked rapidly, then a small smile formed across his lips. Harry cleared his throat, afraid the pair was going to snog again.

"How about we finish this conversation later," he said, "Like... after lunch?"

"Definitely!" Ron said.

Everyone laughed, and headed outside.

To Harry and Ginny's well-received surprise, nobody seemed to want to ask anymore questions at the moment. Either they were too busy eating to concentrate on important questions, or perhaps they needed more time to think about what they had just witnessed in the Pensieve. In fact, most of the discussion had to do with Harry and Ginny's wedding, which they were happy to discuss their ideas they already had, as well as listen to ideas from others, mostly Mrs. Weasley.

After lunch, everyone had decided it was best not to crowd Harry and Ginny with so many questions at once. Instead, they decided as a group to speak to Harry and Ginny privately, giving everyone who wanted to ask questions a few minutes alone with the pair. So Harry and Ginny sat on the couch in the sitting room, and was first joined by Draco and Astoria.

"We don't really have any questions for you, Harry," Draco said. "I just wanted to thank you. And I wanted to apologize to you. While in the Pensieve, I saw a boy who looked like me, but also appeared to be a total stranger. Well, I shouldn't say total stranger. I saw some of himself in me. I know I have already apologized to you once for acting like a complete git to you when we first knew each other. But I want to apologize to you for what my – erm – other self did to you."

"You don't need to apologize for that," Harry said, "It wasn't you."

"But it could have been," Draco said. "Thank you for showing me exactly who Lucius Malfoy was. I am not ashamed to say I was blind to his actions. Thank you for showing me who I might have become, and who I will strive to be very different from."

"You're welcome," Harry said.

Harry stood up, extended his hand and Draco shook it. Astoria then surprised him by hugging him.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, "I saw glimpses of my sister in your memories. Glimpses of her older self. It was like having her back for a little bit, and I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

Astoria backed away and she and Draco walked out of the house. Harry sat back down with Ginny, just as Fred and George walked in. Ginny immediately stood up and hugged both of her brothers. Harry watched them as the three siblings cried against each other.

"I never understood until today," Fred said, "why you were crying when I came home from Hogwarts the summer before you, Harry and Ron became students. I now know why."

"I thought I'd never see you again, Fred," Ginny said, her voice muffled against Fred's chest.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told George," Fred said, "And I hope you listen to me. Because it took over half-an-hour for George to listen to me, even with two ears! I am still here, Gin-Gin. And I will always be here. I am never going to leave you."

Ginny sniffled. "Thank you, Fred."

Ginny returned to the couch, and sat next to Harry, and cuddled against him. George was staring at Harry, obviously trying to get up the courage to ask his question.

"How was he?" George said, after a few moments, "The George you knew. How was he after F-Fred died?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, George," Ginny said, "It was bad. I never once saw him produce another Patronus again, he may never had been able to produce one again. I visited his flat a few weeks after everything happened, and all the mirrors were broken."

"He didn't want to look at his reflection," George said, hoarsely. "I completely understand."

"For three months after the Battle of Hogwarts," Ginny said, "He didn't join family functions. If Bill and Charlie hadn't stunned him and brought him back here, he wouldn't have attended the funeral. He took up drinking, Firewhiskey, and sometimes stuff stronger than that." Then she smiled. "And then Angelina came into his life. She rescued him, and he changed somewhat. He smiled again, though it wasn't as big as it used to be. Hold onto Angie, George. She'll be there whenever you need her."

George nodded, as tears streaked down his face, and he said with a hoarse voice: "Thanks Ginny."

Fred clapped George on the back, and George looked at his twin. Harry felt his eyes water when he saw the expression on George's face. It was as if he had just remembered Fred was still there. The twins turned and left the room. Charlie was the next to come in. He still had a frightened expression on his face when he looked at Harry and Ginny.

"I need a good silencing charm," Charlie said.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked.

"A silencing charm," Charlie said. "This discussion we are about to have – I don't want anyone else to hear it yet. I will tell them soon, I promise. But I don't know a strong enough one."

Ginny summoned her wand from her holster and pointed it in the direction of the kitchen.

"Muffliato," she said, then placed her wand back in its holster, "There. The conversation is completely private."

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"No problem," Ginny said, "it is a simple spell."

"I didn't mean for that," Charlie said, "Thank you for keeping my secret from the family."

"What secret?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you know," Charlie said, "about Hope."

Harry stared at Charlie. He wondered why Charlie was thanking them for such a thing. Then he realized... Hope was a name.

Ginny realized this too. "Charlie, who is Hope?"

Charlie narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, bugger. You don't know a thing about it. Oh... well... never mind. I'll just go."

"Oh, no you don't!" Ginny growled; she summoned her wand again, and put up a barrier, blocking Charlie from leaving. "Sit down and explain yourself!"

Charlie sighed, walked over to a chair near the couch and sat down. He buried his head in his hands and didn't look back at them for a couple of minutes.

"I thought you knew," he said, his voice muffled in his hands, "I thought when you revealed you were from the future, I thought my secret would be revealed. I was sure I would have seen her in the Pensieve."

"Charlie," Ginny said, "Who is Hope?"

Charlie sighed and looked up from his hands. "Hope is my daughter."

Harry winced when Ginny squeezed his hand tightly. He could feel her shock through their link. He couldn't blame her. He was just as surprised.

"You have a daughter?" Ginny asked, "How are we just learning about this now?"

"Because I am ashamed," Charlie said.

"You're ashamed of your daughter?" Ginny asked.

"_No!_" Charlie yelled, "Never! I will _never – _could _never – _be ashamed of her!"

"Then what is wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I need to start from the beginning," Charlie said. "You know I went to Romania nearly straight after I left Hogwarts. Nymphadora and I broke up basically on the train coming back to London. I was heart-broken, but it was for the best. Then, about a week after I started my job, I met someone. Her name was Maria."

Harry winced. He had heard the past tense in Charlie's voice quite clearly. This story wasn't going to have a happy ending.

"I asked her on a date the same day I met her," Charlie said, "I don't know why I did it. Perhaps I was trying to get over Dora. We had our date at a pub in the village outside the dragon camp where we worked. We got pissed. I mean, totally wasted. We had loads of fun. We connected instantly. That very first night,we shagged. Maybe it was because we were drunk. I don't know. All I know is I fell in love with her that night, and she fell in love with me. A little over a month later, she told me she was pregnant."

Ginny winced. "I'm starting to understand why you didn't tell anyone."

"I proposed to her that very same day," Charlie said. "What else could I do? She was having my child! We got married a month later. It was a small wedding, all of our co-workers were there to see it. Over the next months, we had the perfect life. We were in love, expecting a child, happy beyond belief. There were times I had forgotten about my family here. Then came the day she gave birth."

Tears fell down Charlie's cheeks, and he choked on his sobs. "She died during childbirth. My daughter was fine. Beautiful, healthy, perfect. But Maria was gone."

Ginny stood up from the couch and walked over to Charlie. She sat in his lap and comforted him.

"I am so sorry," Harry said, hoarsely, as he watched sister and brother cry together.

"I named my daughter Hope," Charlie said, "Because she is the reason I am alive today."

"Don't say that, Charlie!" Ginny cried.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Charlie said, "She is. I need to apologize to you, Ginny, Harry. The day you told me and our family about the Soul-Bond, the day you revealed you were married. I freaked out. All I could think about was... my little sister is going down the same road Maria did. I know! I know it probably isn't true, but I was still grieving."

"But... what about Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"I tried," Charlie said, "I tried to fall in love again. I tried to forget about Maria. Every time I am here in England, my baby girl is back in Romania, with her grandparents wondering where I am. I'm not exactly her grandfather's biggest fan. I am lucky I still have a job."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Maria's father owns the dragon compound," Charlie said.

Harry winced. He didn't expect that.

"I tried to date Dora," Charlie said. "But all I could think about was Hope. If my relationship with Dora went somewhere, what would happen? Would that force me to come back to England? I'd have to bring Hope, and I'd have to explain this story to everyone. I wasn't ready. So... I gave up on love for my daughter."

"Charlie," Ginny said, "You have to tell everyone."

"I can't," Charlie said, as he choked back a sob, "Mum's going to hate me."

"You think she'll hate you?" Ginny asked, "I'm technically not her daughter! Her daughter, your sister is for all intents and purposes dead. I'm married and living in a boy's house and in body age, I'm not even fourteen! I should be her little girl right now, just learning about loving someone who isn't my family. She should hate me."

"You know how Mum is about family," Charlie said, "She may not be like the usual prude purebloods that are common in the wizarding world, but she's still our mother. The woman who faints at the thought of boys and girls in bed together before they're married. You two were technically married before she knew about it, and she still tried to split up our family to stop you two from sleeping in the same bed."

Harry had to give it to Charlie. He had a point.

"Hope was conceived well out of wedlock," Charlie continued, "after a drunken night when her mother and I barely knew each other. Hope – she's – "

"She's Mum's first grandchild, Charlie," Ginny said, "She'll be loved unconditionally."

Charlie sighed. "I hope you're right. Do I have to tell them today?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "I want to meet my niece as soon as possible."

Charlie sighed. "Mum almost had a heart-attack inside your Pensieve, little sis. I just hope I don't give her one."

"Break it to her gently," Ginny said.

Charlie nodded. He hugged Ginny, who giggled when her brother stood up with her in his arms, locking her in a bear hug. He put her back on the ground, and Ginny walked back over to Harry and sat down on the couch with him.

"Wish me luck," Charlie said.

Ginny brought down the barrier that had been blocking Charlie from leaving. "Good luck."

Charlie left the house. As Harry and Ginny waited for the next of their friends and/or family to come in, Ginny cuddled against him.

"Do you think Hope existed in our reality?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "It would explain why Charlie never wanted to come home."

"Well, Auntie Ginny," Harry said, "You have a niece."

"We have a niece," Ginny corrected. "Much earlier than than we thought we would."

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's hair. Uncle Harry. That had a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Decided to end it there!**

**Next chapter: Harry and Ginny continue their discussion with their closest friends (and possibly others), everyone meets Hope, and the group begin the very early stages of their Animagi training. The wedding is only a few (maybe two or three) chapters away!**

**Okay. I owe you all an explanation about Charlie. Because I know you are going to be confused. In my story, Charlie and Tonks were already out of Hogwarts for a year when my story began. They are a year older in my story basically. Everything that happened with Charlie and Maria and Hope happened in that entire year before Charlie came home for the first Family meeting. Every time he came home, he left Hope with her maternal grandparents. Hope is now... er... four years old, almost five. (Correct me if I am wrong, I am almost as bad at math as Jo Rowling is!)**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I wrote it as quick as I could so my previous cliffhanger wouldn't be so bad. Speaking of cliffhanger, if I had kept the last chapter going, it would have ended at:**

**_"Charlie," Ginny said, "Who is Hope?"_**

_**Charlie sighed and looked up from his hands. "Hope is my daughter."**_

**See... just as cruel! Plus Fred and George's and Draco's conversations all would have not been in that chapter either. They would have waited until after the scene with Charlie, in order to make the following chapter longer.**


	9. Secrets Revealed Redux, Part 3

**Chapter 9  
Secrets Revealed Redux, Part 3**

**Author's Note: So the rest of the discussions with everyone regarding secrets of the future and stuff got a little long. So I decided only that this chapter will be only be more discussions, and the story will continue next chapter.**

* * *

_Saturday,_ _July 8__th__, 1995_

Harry and Ginny were still cuddling on the sofa when Bill and Percy made their way into the room. Ginny's brothers stared at them for a moment, before clearing their throats and sitting in two chairs.

"So?" Ginny asked, "What do you want to know?"

"First off," Percy said, "I want you to explain _why _you kept this from us for this long. We're your family, Ginny!"

Harry sensed through the mind-link, that Ginny was about to explode. He knew she wanted nothing more to rant to anyone about that fact that she was not the daughter or sister her family thought she was. Harry gripped her hand and he felt her calm down measurably.

"We told you," Ginny said, "We couldn't risk it."

"So you knew about the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup?" Percy asked. "You lied to us about that. You told us there wasn't any chance of a Death Eater attack."

"We couldn't!" Ginny said.

"People died, Ginevra!" Percy said, "People who wouldn't have died if you had warned somebody!"

"Sirius already knew about it," Harry said. "He had more security there than last time. It was a quicker response this time."

"And still people died," Percy said, "People who could have –"

"I get it," Ginny said. "You saw Penelope Clearwater somewhere in our memories? Somewhere past the point that she had died in this timeline?"

Percy frowned, and his eyes watered. Harry knew he still wasn't over Penelope's death.

"I'm sorry about Penelope, Percy," Ginny said. "As you saw, the Dementor attack never happened to us, not in that way. We didn't know it was going to happen."

"Exactly," Harry said. "We've lied to a lot of people in these past four years. You and the rest of your family – except Ron – yes, we've lied. Believe me when I say it was some of the most difficult decisions we've ever made. But you saw what happened during the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred died!"

Percy turned away from Harry and Ginny, and stared at a wall.

"When we found out we had come back in time," Harry said, "We were discussing all about how we were going to rid the world of Voldemort the night he returned. We were going to save everyone who died. Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks – Dumbledore. But as you can see, Dumbledore and Snape are dead. We couldn't save them. Susan's parents, Penelope Clearwater, Daphne Greengrass, all of whom were alive when we came back in time – they've died in this – reality, I guess. We can't save everyone."

"No, you just try to save those whom mean the most to you," Percy said.

"How dare you?!" Ginny growled, standing up, "How many times do I have to say it. I'm sorry about Penelope!"

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Bill said, standing up.

The room went silent. Ginny sighed and sat back down. Harry wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into him.

"Percy," Bill said, "Ginny's right. She and Harry couldn't have saved everyone. I agree with you, and probably with a few people out there right now – Ginny and Harry should have told us sooner. They probably should have told us all the day our family learned about their Bond. They definitely should have told us after the Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup, or possibly when Lucius Malfoy went on a rampage, or when Harry was put into the Tournament. But they didn't."

Percy stood up and moved to make his way out of the room. He brushed past Bill, who was blocking him. Then Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm leaving," Percy said, walking past Harry.

"Ah, I thought so," Harry said. "I thought you had changed Percy. I thought you were different from the old Percy I knew. He left! He left his family for three years! Even though he knew he was wrong! Even when he realized his family was telling the truth – that Voldemort had returned!"

Percy froze in the archway between the sitting room and kitchen.

"Yeah," Harry said, "You saw it, didn't you? You saw it all in the Pensieve. I bet you even told yourself as you watched him. You said to yourself 'I am not him' –"

"I'm not," Percy said.

"You're not?" Harry asked. "It was about this time in the last timeline when he left."

"A couple weeks from now," Ginny said.

"Oh, you see," Harry said, pointing at his Bond-mate, while still looking at Percy, "You broke his record. Or you will if you do what I think you're going to do."

Percy finally turned back around, but didn't move from his spot. He only stared at Harry, eyes narrowed, a frown crossing his lips.

"Now those gears are grinding in that mind," Harry said, "I used to wonder why you were chosen to be a Gryffindor. Why not a Ravenclaw? You're smart, almost as smart as Hermione. Then I realized. It was because all your family, your parents – your older brothers – all of them had been in Gryffindor.. Your younger siblings were a sure-shot in Gryffindor. You wanted to be like them. You found yourself so... different from all of them. This was your way to be one of the family. Be a Gryffindor. You value family, Percy, don't you? And yet, you want to leave them? All because you can't handle secrets being kept from you? I thought you were on a different path the day I learned you were going to be an Auror. I thought – that is the Percy I wish I knew when he was that age. He's brave. He wants to fight for those he lost. This is why the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor."

Harry stopped then, and stared at Percy, wondering if any of the message he said had gotten through. Then there was a scream coming from outside. But it was not a pained scream, or one of horror. It was a happy, cheerful kind.

"Mum?!" Percy asked. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine," Ginny said, "She just heard some good news."

"What good news?" Percy asked.

"You're an Uncle, Percy," Harry said, "But if you don't want to stick around, I guess you don't need to meet Charlie's daughter. I'm sure he'll be bringing her around sometime now that your parents know."

Percy's eyebrows raised. One of Bill's eyes twitched, as his jaw dropped.

"Charlie?" Bill asked, "He – he has a -"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "That was basically my response."

"Are you sticking around, Percy?" Harry asked.

Percy wiped a hand across his face, and Harry knew he had been on the verge of crying – whether it was from Harry's speech or this news about Charlie, he did not know. Percy nodded.

"I'm not _him,_" he said.

Then he walked out of the house, presumably to find Charlie.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, then turned to Bill.

"So... is there anything you want to know?" Ginny asked.

"I saw a ring on Fleur's finger," Bill said, "And my own. And Shell Cottage, the one that had once belonged to Aunt Muriel. I'm guessing -"

"Damn," Ginny said, "We were trying our best to keep big family events out of there. We forgot the little things. You guessed right. Hold onto her, Bill."

Bill gulped and nodded. "I'm just going to go yell at my brother."

"Percy?" Harry asked.

"Charlie," Bill said, "We never keep secrets from each other."

"Seems to be going around lately, huh," Ginny said.

Bill smiled and walked out of the house. Ginny stood and wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him.

"Thank you," Ginny said, "For making Percy see reason."

"I'm not entirely sure I did, Ginny," Harry said, "I think he was still going to leave until he heard the news about Charlie."

"It was still a hell of a speech," Ginny said.

Harry smiled, and Ginny leaned toward him and kissed him. Before Harry could lengthen the kiss, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ginny backed away from Harry and they looked and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing there. Mrs. Weasley had tears brimming in her eyes.

"How about we all sit down?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sure," Harry said. "Do you want the couch?"

"We're fine," Mr. Weasley said; he took his favorite rocking chair, and Mrs. Weasley sat in one of the other chairs near her husband.

"So, Charlie, huh?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry returned to the couch.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "A grandmother. I just can't believe it!"

"Did you know?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not until he told us earlier," Ginny said. "He thought we knew already. He thought we knew about Hope in the future. We didn't. We made him tell us about her, and then we made him tell you."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said. "While we're on that subject – did you two – you know – have children?"

"Merlin, no!" Ginny said, chuckling, as Harry shook his head, "I was nineteen, M-Mum. I wasn't ready."

"She was a part of the Holyhead Harpies Professional Quidditch team," Harry said, "A reserve, but I think she would have been much more – world famous even -"

"Harry!" Ginny said, blushing pink.

"No arguments," Harry said, "You know you would have been."

"Anyway, I wanted to be a part of the league for a few years," Ginny said. "We had agreed to wait three or four years before we thought of children."

"Were there any other grandbabies?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, come now," Ginny said, "Do you really want to know that? It would ruin the surprise for later!"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled tearfully and shook her head. "I suppose not. Hope will do for now."

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, "I want you to be perfectly honest with us. I know you told us that you were keeping these secrets from us because you wanted to protect us. That you believed you had your own mission you were on."

"We did have a mission," Ginny said.

"I realize that," Mr. Weasley said. "But I still see in your eyes that there is another reason."

Ginny sighed and leaned into Harry. He realized she needed comfort, for what she was about to say.

"I thought you would hate me," Ginny said. "A part of me wanted to tell you. I did. I wanted to tell you when you learned about our Bond. But you, Mum, you more than Dad, you were so upset about the Bond. I didn't want to see you even more upset. I was well aware that if we told you, you would have realized a lot of things. For example, why I wanted to live with Harry. Potter Manor is my home. I feel nineteen. I'm no longer this little girl. The Burrow isn't my home anymore. And I'm sorry. I wish that wasn't true. I know you want that little girl back. But I told you... I'm not that little girl."

"You're wrong," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm not," Ginny said, "Mum, I am about to get officially married again! At fourteen! When I was really fourteen, I had a boyfriend who wasn't Harry. I was so deep in denial that I was in love with Harry that I was trying to force myself to love another boy. But I couldn't. But I had to live with that secret fancy, because Harry hadn't been attracted to me yet. And here I am about to get married."

"Ginny, you're still our daughter," Mr. Weasley said.

"Dad," Ginny said, "I'm -"

"You're not?" Mr. Weasley asked, "Then why do you call me Dad. Why do you call her Mum?"

Ginny gasped. Then she sniffled and leaned into Harry's shirt and cried against him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mr. Weasley said, "I didn't mean to make it sound so harsh."

Ginny backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She sighed and looked at Harry, then back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Recently we learned we're in what is known as an alternate reality," Ginny said, "We didn't change anything about the reality we came from. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, they're still dead. And so is... Fred. And... the battle in the Ministry, the battle that ended with Harry and I coming back in time. We also learned that my Dad... died."

Harry looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears again, and she was looking at her husband, as if making sure he was still there. Mr. Weasley looked a bit pale again.

"Ever since we learned about all that," Ginny said, "I've been thinking about it a lot. I've even tried to keep these thoughts from Harry. We didn't change anything. They're all still dead. In our reality, Harry and I – we're dead too, or that is what they think. I'm never going to see them again. I'm trying to look past that. The same way Harry can look at Sirius and still see him as his godfather, instead of the man who had been dead to him for years."

Harry frowned. It was harsh but she was correct.

"So yes, I call you Dad and Mum," Ginny said, "I call the boys out there my brothers. But only so I don't go insane with thinking I'm never going to see my family again."

"Then isn't fair for us to see you as our daughter?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I don't blame you for taking away our Ginny. I can't. You didn't do it deliberately. So... to me, to your father, to everyone else, you're our Ginny."

_She's right, Ginny, _Harry said, _You wouldn't want them to go insane with thinking they're never going to see their daughter again, do you?_

Ginny frowned. "Alright. That's fine with me. Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Why do you want to get married on your birthday, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Why not wait until next summer?"

"We're getting married out of respect for you," Ginny said. "When I turn fourteen, our Bond will heighten. It will force us to... become intimate."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh, sweetheart. I wondered, I feared, that this would happen before too long. I had just hoped – it forces you – at fourteen?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "It is fine, Mum. In my mind, I'm not really fourteen, you know. I'm experienced this before."

Mrs. Weasley frowned, and a pink tinge invaded her cheeks. After a few moments, she nodded.

"Alright, dear," she said, "The wedding is on."

"Thanks," Ginny said, "We'll discuss it more later. We have a few plans already."

"I think it is best as well if we leave that discussion for later," Mr. Weasley said, "I am sure there are others who wish to speak to you."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I wouldn't want to keep them away."

"There's nothing else you want to know?" Ginny asked.

"There are several things we'd like to know," Mr. Weasley said, then smiled, "However, Voldemort is dead. It is very likely most of what we've seen in your Pensieve will not happen. There are still Death Eaters out there. This war is not over. We all know that. But, even then. It won't be as bad as it was from your memories. I assume the only things you didn't show us had to do with personal things, such as the future of our family. So, it is as you said – if you told us too much, it would ruin the surprise."

Ginny chuckled. "Alright. But if you think of anything, just ask. I feel a huge weight from my shoulders now that we can tell you stuff."

"I promise," Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny smiled, stood and walked over to her parents. They stood up, and Ginny hugged both of them.

"Thank you," she said, "Thank you for not reacting too harshly to all of this. I know today has been very difficult."

"It is true," Mr. Weasley said, "But we're a family. All of us. We'll get through it."

Mrs. Weasley broke apart from her husband and daughter and walked over to Harry. Harry stood, and Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, "For everything you've done. You've had a rough life, you didn't need to go through it again. But you did."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Dear, it is _Mum_," Mrs. Weasley said, "I will never, and could never, replace what dear Lily could have been to you, but I will do what I can."

"Alright," Harry said, "Thanks... Mum."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled wetly against Harry, then backed up, as new tears formed in her eyes.

"Come, dear," Mr. Weasley said, "We shouldn't keep the others from their time with Ginny and Harry."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and joined her husband, then walked out of the room. Ginny wiped her face and walked back over to Harry.

"That was easier than I thought," she said, "Harry, I'm sorry I've kept those thoughts from you. I'm sorry I said that about Sirius -"

"It's alright," Harry said, "You're right, somehow. I'm just... stronger than you. Ow!"

Ginny had punched him on the arm.

"Only in some ways!" Harry said.

"Prat," Ginny said, and pecked him on the lips.

Once again, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard before Harry could lengthen the kiss. Ron, Hermione, Susan, Neville and Luna had returned.

"Alright," Harry said, "I think we should all sit down."

Harry and Ginny took the couch, while their friends took various spots in chairs and on the floor. Harry was rather amused to find that Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap in a chair.

"Hermione wanted to punch you, Harry," Ron said, "I'm doing my best to stop her."

"Ron!" Hermione growled, then looked at Harry, "I did not. I promise."

"Uh-huh," Harry said.

"You have kept a lot of stuff from us, Harry," Hermione said, "If I did want to punch you, you would have deserved it."

"Let it out then," Harry said, "All of you. What do you want to know?"

"One rule, though," Ginny said. "We won't tell you anything that might affect the future."

"I got one," Ron said, "It's been bugging me for a little while now. Did he – my other self, you know – did he really think you were in love with Hermione?"

Hermione blushed furiously, and Harry cleared his throat.

"What you have to understand about that," Harry said, "is this – the alternate versions of the two of you, Ron and Hermione – utterly oblivious to each other's romantic feelings about one another for what seemed like an eternity!"

Susan, Neville and Luna all snickered.

"Sounds kind of familiar," Neville said.

"Oi!" Ron said. "I'm not that bad!"

"But you could have been," Susan said, "We all saw it."

"Yeah, you saw it," Harry said, "Or most of it. It was pretty bad – and they were both at fault. If Ron had stepped up and asked Hermione right away to go to the Ball, they could have saved us all a bunch of grief."

"So that is why you prodded Ron to ask me," Hermione said.

"I didn't know he was going to ask you," Harry said.

"Yes you did," Ron said.

"I hoped!" Harry said. "But I wasn't sure. Anyway, because he didn't ask her. She went with Viktor Krum. Mind you, this was the real Krum. Duck-footed, not evil but still a git."

Ginny snickered.

"They went on one date," Harry said, "But Hermione and Krum remained friends. They would hang out together when she wasn't hanging out with me and Ron. Then Krum asked her to write to him. And they became pen-pals. Only, Ron believed it was more than pen-pals, and Hermione wouldn't tell him the truth, that they were pen-pals, and nothing more. So there was more fighting, which led to more denial. But you see, Krum had kissed Hermione at the end of the Yule Ball. And Ron found out about that a bit too late. Like... nearly two years too late. And... Ginny? This is where you come in."

"As you saw," Ginny said, "I was dating Dean at the time. Ron caught me kissing Dean once in one of the corridors and got annoyed. So in my rage, I told him he was jealous because he'd never kissed nothing more than Auntie Muriel."

"You didn't!" Ron gasped.

"I did," Ginny said, "I regret it now, because as you saw, Ron and Lavender Brown became a couple. Just so Ron could prove he could kiss someone. Just like Hermione did. We all knew he was just trying to make Hermione jealous. Hermione just seemed to think, as smart as she is, that he was just annoying her."

"Ron and Lavender broke up later, and Ron and Hermione were still _friends_," Harry said, "Only friends. Cue our hunt for the Horcruxes. The locket. Well, you saw it. We wore it, and it played with our emotions. It got Ron the worst. And... it all blew up. Hermione started focusing on the hunt a lot, and of course so was I. There were times when we would discuss it for hours. Only..."

"Ron thought the two of you were snogging," Luna said. "And maybe even -"

"Thank you, Luna!" Harry interrupted.

Ron and Hermione blushed deep red. Harry thought Ginny might retaliate some way, but she just ended up snickering.

"Yes, that is probably what he thought," Harry said. "Because that bloody locket made him think it. And... well... you saw our argument. He left, Hermione stayed behind."

"She could have left with him," Hermione said, "But she knew she needed to stay and help you with hunting for the Horcruxes."

"I don't know if that was a mistake or not," Harry said, "Hermione was in no condition after Ron left. She was depressed."

"I don't blame her," Hermione said, "If that ever happened to me -"

"It won't," Ron said, "I promise."

Hermione smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"So does that answer your question, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron said, "He was an idiot. Thanks, mate, for telling me about the Yule Ball early."

"You're welcome," Harry said, "Believe me. Anyone else?"

"Dumbledore's Army," Susan said, "I know you created it because of that bitch Umbridge. But – do you think we could create it again? Even with Remus returning."

"We could," Ginny said, "There are still Death Eaters out there. There could still be a war coming, even without Voldemort. We'll discuss it later. We have too much going on right now."

"I understand," Susan said, "It just seems fun."

"It was, definitely," Ginny said, "It sure helped a lot of people."

"My parents," Neville said, "They never did recover, did they?"

"No, Neville," Ginny said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Neville said, shrugging.

"What about you, Luna?" Ginny asked, "Anything?"

"No," Luna said, shaking her head. "Besides, everything we saw, it doesn't have to happen like that. And it won't happen like that. Voldemort is dead. The future is already changing."

Harry saw a look in Luna's eyes, and knew she might not have been telling the truth.

_I see that too, _Ginny said. _We should talk to her in private._

"Any other questions?" Harry asked.

"I have one," Hermione said, "I wasn't sure I wanted to ask. But I need to know. My parents. My other self, she said – she wiped their memories."

"She sent her parents to Australia," Harry said, "Good thing too, because she said they found the house ransacked after she and Ron brought them back from Australia with their memories restored."

Hermione nodded. "It is good to know that somewhere they have a good life."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said, "If I had known -"

"You didn't," Hermione said. "None of us could have known. I don't blame you. Umbridge is in Azkaban, where she needs to be. She won't be hurting anymore Muggleborn or Muggles. As much as I wish I could see my parents, it was that sacrifice that saved a bunch of other people. I'm okay now. I can move on. I'll never forget them, but I can live my life."

Ron hugged Hermione, comforting her. Harry smiled.

"Is that all the questions?" Ginny asked.

"It is like Luna said, isn't it?" Neville said, "We've changed the future. Anything that happened then, it might not happen now. You told us that when you first told us your secrets."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Let's go outside, eh?"

Their friends agreed. Susan, Ron, and Hermione made their way outside, but Luna lagged behind.

"Go on, Neville," Luna said, "I need to talk to Harry and Ginny about something."

Neville raised his eyebrows in question, then shrugged and followed his friends outside. Luna turned back to Harry and Ginny.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"I know you asked us to ask you nothing about the future that could do some serious changes," Luna said, "I know that. I understand why. But I need to know. My other self – were she and Neville romantically involved?"

Harry looked at Ginny. _I don't know what to tell her. She's an Aura reader. If she's anything like Bill, she knows when people are lying._

_We can tell her, Harry._

Harry nodded, then looked at Luna. "Neville was engaged to Hannah Abbot at the time we fell into that pool. We – err – learned that after the fact, he had been cursed during the battle, and was in a coma for two years. Hannah was pretty worse off because of it. She tried to kill herself. Neville woke up, and he and Hannah married. Hannah became pregnant after a year of trying, and they had a daughter. Hannah died during childbirth, and all we know is Neville was with his daughter, but he looked depressed."

Luna nodded. She was very dry-eyed, but she did not have a dreamy stare.

"Do you know if the other Luna found someone?" she asked.

"We don't know," Ginny said.

"It is safe to say she did then," Luna said. "She found someone and married, and had children. Neville's daughter, my children... little souls that may never exist if things go differently."

"What are you saying, Luna?" Ginny asked, "Are you going to break it off with Neville, because of Hannah?"

"I don't know," Luna said. "I have to think about it. Do I sacrifice those little souls for my love, or the other way around? It is a hard choice to make. Maybe I am too young to make it right now. Neville needs me right now. I saw how he was through most of Hogwarts in that Pensieve. Unsure of himself, lacking the willpower and self-respect to do well in school, and well in magic. I can't do that to him. Not right now. Thank you, Harry, Ginny. I must go to Neville now."

Luna smiled, turned around and skipped out the door.

"I do believe that was the saddest thing I have ever heard," Ginny said.

"It ranks up there," Harry said. "Do you really think she'll break it off with Neville."

"I don't know," Ginny said, "She's a strange girl. But she is also one of the smartest girls I've ever known. Even smarter than Hermione in some ways. I just don't know where her mind will take her."

Harry nodded. He took her hand, but before he could lead her back outside, she pulled him back to her.

"You owe me a kiss," she said, "and if anyone interrupts us again, I am cursing them."

Harry grinned, and kissed her.

Nobody interrupted them for a few minutes.

* * *

**Decided to end it there! I know, I could have had more stuff happen, but it can wait until next chapter.**

**I am aware some of you probably wanted them to talk to Remus, Sirius, Tonks and even Amelia. But I just couldn't figure out a discussion for them. If ideas come for questions later, I'll put them in somewhere.**

**I did not want to discuss anything about the future when it came to marriages and kids, and stuff like that. But then Luna decided she wanted to be her own character even out of my writing, and things got depressing. This is why you don't discuss stuff like that! Especially with Luna! I am sure you're wondering where I will go with Neville and Luna. I have some ideas for a storyline for them sparking from the scene in this chapter. I might even do it. You may hate me for it, but I promise it will all work out in the end.**

**Next chapter: Everyone meets Hope. Tonks talks to Charlie. And the Animagus training begins! And more! The wedding will come in less than five chapters! I promise!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
